All I want for Christmas
by Libious
Summary: Christmas is coming closer. And very soon, life is going to become really complicated for certain three mammals. But that's what happens when a little fox tricks a bunny police officer to pretend being his mother at school and then hustles his divorced father to take said bunny for a date. Or maybe two…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This is a story that is meant to be light, simple and have a bit of a Christmas spirit in it.**

 **Is it simple? Yes.**

 **Is it cheesy? In some parts, maybe a bit.**

 **Is it original? Nope, but I don't care.**

 **I want it to be something fluffier than the rest of the heavy, drama stories I wrote so far.**

 **I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

 **Have a nice, healthy and happy Christmas time everyone!**

 **Chapter 1**

"So where's your mother, foxy? Ain't got one?" The young woodchuck mocked the little red fox. Mike clenched his teeth and balled his paws into fists.

"I have a mom! She's just busy and couldn't come today!" He shouted back at the bully.

This day didn't turn up well for the fox kit. Even though he appeared in school in high spirits this morning, there was a small group of nasty mammals that saw this day as another opportunity to bully the red furred predator.

The Family Day.

Mike knew that it was coming, but was prepared to put up a brave face and get through it. Of course, there had to be some delinquents who wouldn't leave Mike alone. So they approached him in the school's courtyard, while all families were gathering inside for the events of this day. All classes have prepared something for celebrating the Family Day and his picked reciting poetry among other things. Their teacher provided them with proper text, but also encouraged them to write something on their own. But Mike completely didn't feel like it and made an elaborate excuse as to why he can't participate. And right now he would do anything to get out of this situation.

"Yeah, right. You ain't fooling us. I bet you don't have a mother at all." A nasty grin crept up the bully's face. "And all those stories you tell about your dad, maybe you made it all up, eh?" He nudged the fox in the chest.

Most children would probably cry at this point, but not Mike. Having to endure such treatment almost on daily basis hardened his spirit enough to resist these words. But one can endure only so much. Also, at that moment his homeroom teacher appeared on the courtyard and headed in their direction, no doubt to scold them and herd them back inside.

That's when his ears picked up laughter nearby. He cast a quick glance towards the direction he heard this sound and noticed a police officer. Right outside the school's gate, a young doe in uniform was saying something to a kid jaguar and petting him on the head. The small feline was the one who was laughing. Apparently, this bunny made him feel happy.

And then a plan instantly formed in his head. Being the son of his father, he couldn't stop himself from showing a little smirk.

"Mom!" When the little jaguar scurried off, the little fox yelled and dashed towards the bunny. This resulted in the bullies' jaws do drop down in bewilderment and the officer's ears to perk up. Mike was just few feet from her when she turned around and he saw a pair of amethyst eyes looking at him with surprise. But before she could say anything, the small fox tackled her at the waist and the two fell on the snow, the little predator's paws wrapped around her. "Mom! I'm so happy that you could come!" Mike yelled loud enough for the bullies and his teacher to hear.

"Wait, what-"

The gazelle who was in charge of Mike's class approached them and clapped her hooves.

"Ah! You must be Michael's mother! I'm glad to finally have a chance to meet you personally." She chirped happily.

The doe tried to say something. "Just a mome-"

"Oh, but it's rather cold today, please come in, we have various warm drinks." Mike's teacher wasn't one to be stopped once she got into her own flow. "And you!" She cast an angry gaze at the bullies. "I want to see all three in the class immediately! I have a few words to say to you."

"Excuse me, I'm-" The bunny tried again, getting to her hindpaws, which was a bit difficult with the boy stuck to her like a magnet.

"I'm so glad that you've managed to find some time today. Mike was all fidgety about his parents not being able to come for the Family Day." As she said that, the little fox slightly tightened his grip on the doe. This earned him a puzzled look from the police officer.

"I'm not exactly-"

"Yes, I know that police work can be hard. My husband has been in the force for two years now and I still sometimes hope that he would choose a safer line of work." The gazelle went on with her rant, apparently not paying any attention to what the bunny was saying. "So, let us go back inside Michael, don't make your mom stay in this cold any longer."

The confused doe opened her mouth again when she felt another gentle squeeze. Mike send her a pleading look and mouthed "Please." Her ears drooped a little and then she looked as if she reached a decision. The bunny placed an arm around Mike and gave the gazelle a wide smile.

"Well, I won't lie, a cup of hot tea would be nice."

.

.

While the female teacher went along with the bullies to their classroom, the doe and small fox were now more or less alone, apart from the crowd of parents and children engaged in various activities organized by all classes.

The duo walked side by side down the corridor.

"Soo, your name is Michael, right?"

The boy fidgeted a bit with his paws. "Yes." Mike tried to think of a proper way to explain the situation, he thought how would his father handle this situation. But as he imagined a response made by father, the smile on the bunny's face would probably fade instantly.

"Umm…" He began, still not sure what to say.

"I'm Judy." The little predator raised his eyes and met a warm smile. She was holding out her paw to him. A bit hesitantly a first, but he accepted it.

"L-look, I'm sorry… I-I got you into something troublesome…" Mike stuttered when he attempted an answer. But he didn't go much further, due to the fact that Judy put her arm around his small shoulders.

"Let me guess, you were bullied because your parents are very busy with their work and can't always find time to visit you at school."

The boy's ears perked up and he looked at her in awe. "How did you know?"

He received another smile in response. "Well, I _am_ a police officer. Deduction is part of my job. Still, to run up to a stranger and pretend for them to be your mother, just to avoid bullies… I can't decide if it's very smart or very foolish." This time there was a little admonishment in her voice.

Mike's ears flattened against his head. "S-sorry…" He mumbled at the floor.

But then she reached out and playfully ruffled the fur on top his head and let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it! I'm not angry at you. Just be sure that you talk to your parents about this. I'm sure they'd want to know what troubles you." They went past another laughing family, the parents engaged in a game prepared by their children's class. It damped the fox's mood.

"My dad is always at work, he barely has any time for me." He muttered, averting his eyes from the merry family. This movement did not escape the doe's attention.

"I see…" She said carefully. "And what about your mother?"

Mike's mood worsened at these words. "I… I don't have a mom…" This was said in a barely audible whisper and it took very keen ears, like those the bunny had, to hear it at all. Judy looked at him with a mixture of care and pity. She squeezed his arm to pull him to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." She whispered back to him.

"Yeah…" He mumbled to the world in general.

They went on like that in silence for a moment.

"Say, if you're okay with me, I could stay here with you for the rest of the day."

His small ears immediately shot up at this suggestion. "You would? Really?!" But his shoulders sunk immediately. "But what about your job?"

"I'll handle that later."

"You don't have a partner or something like that? I thought that cops work in pairs."

The bunny chuckled. "My partner has house arrest since he's sick. I'm on my own today."

"So… can we really play together?" His eyes lit up with hope.

She smiled, seeing his reaction. "Sure. If you want me to."

Mike couldn't contain his joy and he threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Judy!" These were the happiest sounding words she heard him say since they met at the school's gate.

"Ok, Michael," she rustled his fur again with a smile "so what's fun to do around here today?"

.

.

This was, paws down, the best day in school since he got admitted here. Judy was cheerful, very friendly and a fantastic companion for playing around. For several hours, the duo went from class to class to try out as many games and events as possible. Michael showed off his vast knowledge about geography and technology in several quizzes while Judy displayed great prowess in agility based competitions, as well in those requiring quick thinking and linking the facts. For these few hours Mike was one happy fox.

But the life works in a way that makes all good things come to an end.

"Michael!" His teacher called out to him. "Your father is here!"

For a second Mike froze, suddenly realizing that he hasn't thought about how he will explain this to his dad. And it would NEED explanation, as suddenly dropping on him news like this will certainly tick him off. The clock was ticking in his mind, desperation trying to provide him with some kind of excuse for Judy's presence, but his time was up when he heard familiar claws clicking on the floor.

"Michael…" The adult fox's voice sounded like usual, no trace of irritation in it, YET.

The small predator turned around to his parent and so did Judy when she heard the voice.

"H-hey, dad."

In front of them stood a red fox, dressed in something that could be described with only one adjective: _elegant._ He was wearing an impeccable black suit, completed with a white shirt and a matching tie. One of his paws was holding a charcoal briefcase and the other was occupied with an expensive looking winter coat. And his looks were complimenting the smart outfit. Well-groomed fur, bushy tail and facial features that were border lining what vixens would describe as _hot_. His shining emerald eyes were set on his son, but quickly moved on to the bunny officer next to him.

Seeing this, Mike's body sprung to action, before the mind could even form any idea. He rushed forward and hugged his father. "It's great that both of you could come!"

The jade gaze moved back to his son again. "Both?" There was puzzlement in this question.

At this moment the gazelle teacher chimed in. "Oh yes! Michael was so happy that his mother could find the time today. I'm glad he could have some fun today."

Judy showed him a sheepish smile and raised a paw to wave at him with her fingers. "Hello, _dear._ Sorry I didn't text you earlier about this."

The boy got nervous. He knew that Judy was saying this to follow up with her act, but he wasn't sure how his father will react to this. And for a split second, Mike felt his parent tensing under his arms.

But then a smirk appeared on the adult fox's face. "Well, it's not a problem, _honey_. I just got held up in court for a bit, my bad." He replied with a smooth voice without a fraction of hesitation. The boy groaned internally. This was father's _hustler_ attitude and it meant trouble.

"Ok, Michael. Time to go home, grab your things and dress up." He addressed his son and motioned him to go. Mike reluctantly did so, not keen on leaving Judy alone with his dad. The little fox headed for his classroom as fast as he could to grab his backpack.

When he was gone the teacher had to hurry off to take care of other kids and the fox and the doe were left alone in the corridor. They eyed each other for a brief moment, before Judy extended a paw. "Officer Judy Hopps, pleasure to meet you."

He did not accept it.

"Nicholas Wilde, likewise." He stated in a far rougher voice than before. "What is the meaning of this?"

Judy withdrew her arm, but still kept smiling, despite his cold attitude. "Michael was bullied in the courtyard and when I saw this, I decided to step in. But the teacher misunderstood that I'm his mother." It was a lie, but presenting the situation in this way would keep Mike out of trouble with his father.

A crooked smile crept on Nicholas' face. "How _nice_ of you. It seems that I will need to have a word with Michael's teacher later."

At that moment, the little fox returned, fully packed and dressed in his jacket. He needed only one look at his father's face to see what was the situation.

"Dad…" He began but Nicholas cut him off. "We're going, Michael." He put on his own coat and grabbed his son's paw. But before leaving he turned to the doe. "Oh, and _officer_ Hopps, do not associate yourself with my son again, am I clear?"

Mike's ears shot up at his words. "Dad!" He exclaimed, clearly disturbed by what his father just said. But the adult fox ignored him and headed to the door, leaving the boy no other choice but to follow him. The little predator cast an apologetic glance at the doe, hoping that she won't be mad because of this.

But she just smiled at him and waved her paw. "Bye, Michael. Stay safe!"

.

.

It took Judy ten minutes to get back to her cruiser. She jumped inside and rubbed her shoulders to rub some warmth into her arms. The doe ignited the engine and turned on the heating to avoid turning into a rabbit icicle. She was alone today as her usual partner got sick and the police chief didn't have any spare officers to assign with her at the moment. There was one more thing she had to do before driving back to the precinct. With a flip of a switch, the radio cracked alive and her paw grabbed the mic.

"Dispatch, this is patrol car 1153, and I'm currently on 10-53, sorry for the late call."

After few cracks a friendly voice replied. "Copy that 1153, good to hear you again Hopps. You're lucky that the chief didn't notice. What took you so long?"

The bunny rubbed her temples trying to form her recent brush with a smart young fox and his cold father into words that would make some sense. But ultimately failed, so she had to be honest with her friend.

"Benji, do we have a code for 'posing-for-someone's-mother'?"

"Huh?!"

"Never mind, I'll explain when I'm back at the precinct, I'll see you there. Hopps out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michael was sulking in the passenger's seat of their car, his little arms folded on the chest.

"You were totally mean, dad." He grumbled eventually.

Nicholas cast him a look with the corner of his eye. "I am simply making sure that you won't be fooled by some strange females."

"Judy is not strange!" The little fox blurted out angrily.

His father kept his eyes on the road and took a right turn. "You can't know that."

"I know! I talked to her, we played together, we've spent more time doing something fun than I ever get to spend with you…" Mike's voice faltered a bit at the end of his outburst, thinking that the last bit was maybe a bit too much.

The car stopped at a red light.

Nick turned to his disturbed son. "Michael…" He didn't sound angry or hurt over what the small predator said, but then again, he never did. "You know I'd like to spend more with you, but…"

Mike shook his head. "You have an _important_ job. Yeah, I know that, dad. I've heard it a million times already."

The lights turned green and Nick continued driving. And their discussion was only heating up, even when they reached the underground parking lot and later on, their apartment.

"I'm saying this because, as your father I want you to be safe." The adult fox closed the main door behind them and took off his coat.

"So what, next you'll lock me up in a cage?" The boy mocked his parent and kicked off his shoes.

"Michael…"

The little fox turned to him. "I want to have a normal life, dad! A normal family, so that I won't have to pretend that some stranger is my mother!" His words were becoming louder with every sentence said.

Nick frowned hearing this. "Now wait a moment, she said that it was your _teacher's_ idea that the rabbit is your… mother." He had trouble getting that word out of his mouth.

Normally, Mike would have ended this discussion here and not venture deeper into such a topic. But he felt aching emptiness after having his enjoyable time with Judy being cut off that quickly. "No! It was _my_ idea! _I_ asked her to do it!"

The adult fox threw his scarf to a nearby shelf. "You did _what?_ Michael, do you have any idea what could have happened?! You had no guarantee that she was a police officer, it could have been a scam or even worse!" He raised his voice, something he almost never did.

But Mike was too angry to care, the bitterness of the situation piling up in him for years and now finding a crevice to spill out. "So what?! If had a mother, I wouldn't have to ask a stranger to be one for a day!" His own voice rose to a shout.

"Watch your tone, young mammal!" Nick warned his son with a raised finger.

"Or what?!" The boy yelled back, tears in his eyes. "You'll sue me, huh? That's the _only_ thing you're good at, no wonder that mom left us! I _HATE_ you, dad!" Mike screamed and ran away to his room, leaving a speechless fox in the hallway. Nicholas Wilde reached out after the boy but his arm almost instantly dropped down. He placed both paws on his face and shook his head slowly.

.

.

Later that evening, Mike heard knocking on the door of his room. The boy was sprawled across his bed and covered himself with a big blanket to hide from the world and his father in particular.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Michael, may I come in?" Asked a soft voice from the other side of the door.

The boy didn't move and considered his options. It was the first time he had such an argument with his father and still felt a bit angry. Still, despite his young age, he knew that what he said must have hurt his father. And it's not like he really _hated_ him. It was something he screamed to voice out his bitterness and helplessness over not having a mother like all other children.

"Yeah…"

The door slowly opened and Nick walked inside. He sat on the edge of the bed and after a moment of silence reached out to the blanket. "Hey…"

Mike moved away from his touch and the adult fox withdrew his paw with a painful sigh. "Son, I know that you are mad at me… and I am sorry for yelling at you. That should never happen."

"Whatever." He got an answer muffled by the blanket.

Nick eyed the Mike-shaped blanket roll with a guilty expression. "Michael, I'm sorry. I don't want us to be like this. You're everything to me and I… I don't want to make you sad. Can I make it up to you somehow?" He pleaded with the small fox.

And at that moment, like when he saw Judy Hopps, Mike had a sudden idea. An absolutely crazy plan that could either end in a catastrophe or something wonderful. A wide grin spread on his muzzle.

"Yeah? Like how?" He asked his father.

Nick spread his arms and shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to tell me. Something you'd really like."

A moment of silence, followed by a strategic sniff from Mike. "Anything?"

This made his father chuckle. "Alright, anything you want, you _little rascal_." He used an old nickname that he gave Michael long time ago.

"You swear?"

"Yes, yes I swear." He reached out again and this time Mike didn't move.

The boy popped his head from the blanket and decided to drop the nuke. "Then take Officer Hopps for a date, three of them. And be nice to her."

Nick's paw froze, along with the rest of the fox. For a moment, it looked like he was paralyzed.

"Excuse me?" He eventually breathed out with a shocked expression.

"You heard me, go and invite her for three dates."

The adult fox's expression shifted into an annoyed one. "Michael, that's taking a joke one step too far."

"I'm not joking, dad."

"Now look here, young man…"

But the little fox cut in. "Dad, I'm tired of this. I'd like to have a normal family and not see grandma's sour expression at Christmas when we go for dinner to her and she asks me in the kitchen whether you've dated anyone this year and why didn't you bring some lady friend with you."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Martha was asking _that_? Since when?!"

Mike rolled his eyes and let out a sigh at his father reaction. "Every year, dad."

The adult fox deflated and rubbed his forehead. He suddenly looked very worn out. "Listen, it's not that simple…" But he paused when his son walked over to him on the bed and wrapped his little arms around his neck in a hug.

"I want you to be happy too. And that would the best Christmas gift for me, you know? So please, at least _try_?"

Nick sighed, not able to refuse his son. "Alright." He hugged him back. "But what if she's not willing to go?"

Mike pulled away and gave his father a smug grin. "Dad, you're a fox and an _attorney_. You'll think of something."

Hearing the boy's logic, Nick couldn't help but to stifle a chuckle. He pulled Mike to his chest and hugged him again. "Alright, wise guy. A promise is a promise. And Wildes…"

"…always keep their promises." Michael finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right. This old man of yours will give it a shot."

The little fox smiled and cuddled to his father's chest. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, little rascal."

.

.

"Um, once again, why are you here, sir?" Officer Benjamin Clawhauser leaned over the desk to his guest. The ZPD's receptionist and dispatcher had doubts that he heard the red furred predator correctly. One more time, he eyed the business card he just received. It was very simple, as it contained only the name and the contact information. Then again, the name was enough.

Nicholas P. Wilde

Almost every active duty police officer knew who this mammal was. It was the name of a sly attorney, who many times has clashed in court with the ZPD and most of the time won the cases. And now he was here, at Precinct One, to ask…

"If it's possible, I'd like to see Officer Judy Hopps." Nick took off his sunglasses and stared at the feline. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt.

The plump cheetah scratched the back of his head. Given the history he had with ZPD, this fox's personal visit surely was a bad sign. Clawhauser couldn't exactly think of what kind of trouble Hopps had gotten herself into. And his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Wilde?"

The fox turned around to see the grey doe standing in the hall, brushing off snow from her uniform.

"Hey, Judy. You… know each other?" The cheetah asked, nervously eyeing the fox.

The bunny tilted her head slightly to the side. "You could say that. What brings you here today, Mr. Wilde?"

Nicholas cleared his throat. "There is something I'd like to discuss; can we talk somewhere more… _private_?"

Judy raised a curious brow. "Alright." She led him to one of the empty offices and closed the door. "What can I help you with?"

"I wish to apologize for yesterday."

The doe blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My words and actions were inappropriate, especially considering the fact that you have went out of your way to help my son." He stated in a calm manner and Judy didn't sense any dishonesty in his words.

"Well… apology accepted, but then again, I didn't mind it that much." She shook her head with a smile.

"I am glad that we had a chance to clear that up, Miss Hopps. Also, as a token of my gratitude, I would like to invite you for dinner, if you won't mind."

This time the doe's eyes widened from surprise." A… a dinner?"

"Precisely." This time he showed her a smile, but she couldn't decipher what was the motivation behind this expression. "I know a very good restaurant that we could visit."

"Well, I… Honestly, I have a lot of work…"

"As do I, but I can adjust to whatever time is convenient for you."

"I usually finish my shifts in the evening…"

"A late dinner then."

The bunny was clearly defensive. "Um, I… I don't… I don't have any fancy clothes to go to a restaurant." She raised her paws in front of her.

The fox raised a brow, apparently enjoying this conversation. "We could always find something before going."

The doe's ears drooped and she offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I can't afford any shopping of that kind at the moment."

Nicholas Wilde folded his arms. "It's not a problem since I'm buying." He answered smoothly.

"What? No! I could not accept such a-"

"My son's smile is worth more than a piece of fabric." The fox cut in. "Consider this a gift from me _and_ Michael."

Judy was about to say something but hesitated. She placed a paw on her hip and gave him a gaze of her amethyst, half lidded eyes. "You're really keen on me accepting this invitation, aren't you?."

He replied with an unreadable smile. "Yes, yes I am. But only if your boyfriend won't mind."

"Isn't it a bit late to ask about that?" The doe questioned him.

The smile never left his face. "I could also ask him directly."

Judy shook her head with a grin. "Would be difficult. I don't have one."

This caused Nicholas to raise his brows in surprise. "Am I to believe that such a pretty and young doe wasn't approached by any males?" He snorted with distaste. "Hmpf, bucks these days…"

This statement made Judy laugh. She was happy with the compliment and the fox's reaction was also entertaining.

She finally gave in and they agreed on Friday evening.

After Judy walked the fox attorney to the door, Benjamin was still on edge.

"Hey, what was that about? Are you in any trouble? He's not the nicest mammal out there, you know?"

Judy raised a paw to stop her friend's stream of questions. "It's all right, Benji. He just invited me for dinner."

The cheetah's jaw dropped down. "He what?!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Dinner, Benji. D-I-N-"

"He asked you out on a _date?!_ "

Judy's ears sprung up and she huffed at his comment. "It's not a date!"

But the feline wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Uh-huh, one of the best attorneys in Zootopia, who happens to _dislike_ ZPD, just walks in here and asks you out for a dinner? I don't buy that. It's a date, mark my words."

The bunny let out a tired sigh. "Whatever…" But as she walked to her desk, she couldn't shake the word ' _date'_ from her mind.

.

.

"And? Did you talk with her? She agreed?" Mike was practically bouncing from anticipation in his seat in the car.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. The defense calls for asking one question at a time."

"Ok, you talked with her today, right?"

"Yes."

Mike motioned for him to continue. "And?"

Nicholas put on a smirk while changing lanes. "And what?"

The little fox punched his father playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! That's assaulting a key witness." He said with a wide smile. The fox was truly enjoying their chat. Once again, he came late to school, but Mike wasn't gloomy at all, rather all hyped up and keen on learning all the details.

"Come on, dad! Tell me more!"

"Alright, her three sizes are…" He was punched again.

"Not that! Cut it out!" The little fox scolded the adult, but in truth, he was also having fun. It was very long since the last time they had such a pleasant conversation.

"Did she agree?"

Nicholas kept him in the dark for a bit longer, but eventually admitted the truth. "Yes, she agreed. We're going on Friday."

Mike almost jumped from joy. "Yes!"

"Oh, really now? What little scheme you have in mind now?"

But the small predator folded his paws and put on an innocent expression. "The defendant pleads not guilty."

The two foxes shared a hearty laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for your reviews and support. I'm glad that you enjoy the story. :)**

 **Chapter 3**

When the Friday meeting time came, the two mammals met next to a colorful fountain in the middle of Zootopia's largest shopping mall. Or rather, three mammals…

"Mike?" The bunny was clearly surprised to see the little fox along with his father.

"Judy!" The boy practically leapt to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Um, it's nice to see you too but-"

"He wouldn't let me go without him." A familiar voice explained and Nicholas Wilde approached them. He was dressed in a suit, like usual, but without a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. Judy had to admit that this way of wearing himself really suited the fox.

"Does this mean we're having a three-mammal dinner?" She asked with a smile.

Mike stepped back and waved his small paws. "No, no, no. It's just you two, it has to be a real da-" His father's paw moved with snake like reflex and clasped around the little muzzle.

"What did we agree on before coming here, Michael?" He asked in a calm manner.

The boy nodded and Nicholas removed his paw. " _To not comment on the dinner._ " He recited from memory.

"Good. Now off you go, I will wait here." And he sat down by the fountain, pulling out his phone.

Judy glanced from one fox to another. "Wait, am I to understand that you want me to go shopping with Mike?"

"That's what I just said." He replied without looking up from the screen. "Don't worry, he has my credit card, so you're covered."

And before the bunny had a chance to reply to that, Mike grabbed her paw and turned to his father. "So we can buy anything, yes?"

The attorney waved him off with a paw. "Yes, yes, now go before the day ends."

The boy whooped with a small jump and dragged the surprised Judy away, leaving his father to look through his emails.

.

.

Judy's head was spinning.

There were two reasons for this. One was the sheer amount of clothing one could find in the stores here. There were dozens of dresses specially made for bunnies and the lamb shop assistant kept bringing in more, at the same time complimenting Judy on her slim figure.

The second one were the _prices_. Some of the clothes the little fox insisted on for her to try them out were so pricey that they represented her quarterly salary.

Once again, she thought about politely refusing such an expensive gift, but she couldn't bring herself to do it when she saw the happiness on Michael's face.

"Mike, I have to ask, why buy something like a dress for me? It's so far from cheap that it's practically on the other end of the universe." She inquired with concern, but the boy just laughed at her question.

"Haha, don't worry about that. Dad doesn't spend any money if he can avoid it, which means he saved up a lot. A dress like this won't make a dent in his finances."

She sighed with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'll believe that. Unfortunately, ZPD salaries can't compare to attorney's earnings."

Michael placed his elbows on the table he was sitting at and rested his muzzle on both paws. "Then why won't you marry my dad?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

After a brief, silent pause, Judy laughed at his words. "Sorry, do _what_?"

"Yeah, I'd have a mom, you wouldn't have any issues with dresses anymore and dad wouldn't have to be lonely…" His smile shrank when he realized what he said at the end. "Oops…"

Judy's ears perked up. "Is that the real reason he asked me out? Because he's lonely?"

Mike quickly waved his paws in front of him. " _Nonono_ , that's not it… He, uh… well…" His ears drooped and he let out a sigh. A one that usually would come from an adult with a lot on their mind. "Sorry, it's because I see him every day, I can tell. He never shows that and he constantly focuses on work. But I know that he'd be happier with someone at his side."

Judy stared at the fox with half lidded eyes. "Soo, that's why you asked him to take me out for a dinner?"

Mike flinched. "Wha? _No,_ I don't know anything abou-"

She leaned to him and gently tapped his nose with a finger. "Come on, Mike. You can't fool me. Why would someone, who was so upset with me on one day about playing with his son, just walk up to me the day after and ask on a da-." She froze, realizing what she was about to say. "Dinner." The bunny corrected herself.

Mike offered her an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry… I confess. And I know that adults always tend to complicate things, but… Give my dad a chance, please?"

Looking at these green, pleading eyes, Judy was certain that if she'd refuse, then she'd be burning in hell for that.

"Okay…" The doe breathed out. "I'm not saying 'no'."

The boy squealed happily and threw his arms around her in a hug.

.

.

"Dad, we're back!" His son's voice announced their return to Nicholas Wilde.

"About time, it was starting to get late-" He paused when he raised his eyes and saw Judy. Together with Mike and the shop assistant, they chose a light blue strapless dress cut at the thigh, along with a matching bolero and a delicate necklace they found in a jewelry store.

Mike grinned, seeing his father's reaction. "Dad? What do you think?"

The adult fox cleared his throat and slid the phone back to the pocket. "Well, it looks like now _I_ am a bit under-dressed."

.

.

Later that evening, after they sent Mike away to his grandmother, the fox and the bunny arrived at their table in La Griffe, which Judy happened to know was one of the most expensive restaurants in Zootopia. Nick pulled back the chair for the bunny, helping her to sit down.

"You know," She said jovially, with a slight smile. "Under different circumstances I would think that you are trying to bribe me."

He raised a brow while sitting down himself. "Bribing officer Judy Hopps? Deemed to be one of the best and most honest officers in the entire ZPD? That would be stupid of me."

She rested her chin on folded paws. "Oh? You've checked me?"

"Valedictorian of her year in the academy, best paw-to-paw combat expert in Precinct One, awarded an order for her services by mayor Lionheart himself, her age…"

"Ehem!"

"…is unknown, but she appears very young." He finished smoothly.

She awarded his speech with a half-lidded gaze and a grin. "Do you always screen females that you invite to restaurants, or is it just me?"

He showed a small smile. "Apologies, professional habit."

"Yes, I can imagine. Especially when you you're known to win over 90% of the cases you're involved in. The exact number would be 91,71%. An independent attorney, working for anyone who can afford his wages, from huge corporations to private clients like Mr. Big." She summarized the fox.

Nicholas adorned a smug smirk and raised a glass of wine for a toast. "To professional habits." She raised her own glass and they clinked them over the table.

They enjoyed their meal, Judy taking a mental note that, despite being a predator, Nicholas did not order any meat. She wondered whether it was an eating habit or he did it out of consideration for her.

After the main course, they were served the dessert and engaged in a talk about their work.

"…surely, we would have won that case if not for your involvement." She stated, without any accusation in her voice.

"Dear Miss Hopps, _de minimis non curat lex_. It was a case so minor that hardly required my attention at all."

" _Dura lex, sed lex,_ Mr Wilde. The law is the same for everyone, regardless of the severity of the offense."

The vulpine attorney simply shrugged. "I was just doing my job, you were doing yours. No hard feelings, I hope?"

Judy sent him a wink over her glass of wine, as she took another sip. "I have not determined that yet."

"Oh? Then why accept my invitation?"

"Curiosity, I suppose…" She ran a finger around the edge of the glass. "I must admit that after the umpteenth time we had to let a suspect go because of a certain fox, I've begun wondering what kind of person we are against."

He rested his muzzle on the back of one paw. "Know thy enemy?"

The doe reacted with a chuckle. "You could say that. At first I was a bit angry with you, that you waste our time and effort we put in catching those mammals in the first place. But now I learn that you have a son and it made me think that a family mammal can't be such a bad person everyone take him for."

"Thank you, I guess?"

She graced him with a brilliant smile. "With all that said, may I ask you a personal question?"

Nicholas leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his wine. "You can try, but I can't promise that I will answer it."

"Fair enough." The doe nodded. "Okay, why exactly someone with your education and skills decided to work for the… let's call it ' _slightly shadier_ ' part of the society? You could cooperate with the ZPD, for example and help defend innocent mammals."

The fox looked at the glass in his paw. "Hah, you can't even realize how many times I've been asked this question already. But to satisfy your curiosity: maybe I could. But my reason is simple," He moved his gaze to Judy. "The pay is different." At that point he raised a finger to stop her response. "And you can lecture me all you want, but that's how it is for me. As a single father, I have to think about my son's future. So if anything happens to me, he will have enough financial stability until he'll be able to stand on his own two paws."

She stared at him in silence for a few seconds, before slowly reaching over the table and placing her small paw on top of his. "Don't you think he's more concerned about having a family than some stupid money?"

They stayed like that, silent, paw in paw, staring into each other's eyes.

Eventually, Judy glanced down at the table and looked at her paw like she's seen it for the first time in her life. She withdrew it quickly. Nicholas remained still, but followed her movement with his gaze.

Both of them didn't comment on what just happened and ate their dessert.

After the meal, Nicholas called a cab for Judy and accompanied her to it.

"It was a nice evening." She said tilting her head a bit to the side and her lips forming a small smile.

Nick replied with a smile of his own. "Well, if you'd like, we could repeat it."

Now Judy showed him a smirk. "Oh? Is that a request from Nicholas Wilde or rather Michael Wilde?"

In response, the fox gently took her paw and leaned down to place a kiss on top of it. Then he raised his head a little. The doe noticed a playful spark in his eye. "I have not determined that yet."

Judy laughed and got into the car. "Then they can both know that my answer is ' _yes_ '. She closed the door and the cab drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome everyone!**

 **We have a little bit of action in this chapter.**

 **All the best wishes for you in the new year!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Dad! How was it, huh?!" Nicholas Wilde was attacked by a Mike-shaped projectile the moment he stepped into his mother's flat. The impact almost threw both of them to the ground, but Nick steadied himself with the use of the wall.

"Whoa, easy there. You will damage your father."

The boy looked up from the hug he was giving the adult fox and showed him a smirk.

"Nah, you're not that soft." He laughed. "So? Tell me, tell me!"

"Tell what, exactly?" Asked a female voice. A vixen in her fifties entered the hallway, wiping her paws with a kitchen cloth. Her facial features carried a strong resemblance to those of Nick's.

"Hello, mother." The fox greeted the vixen. "Thank you for taking care of Michael."

She gave him a chuckle. "No problem, Nick. You're both always welcomed here, you know that."

"Oh, I know. And I also happen to know that he can be a handful."

This comment earned him a headbutt from his son. "Hey, I'm right here!"

Nicholas ruffled the boy's head fur with a laugh.

"Anyway, just tell me already!"

" _Michael._ " The adult fox warned his son by changing the tone of voice. He cautioned him earlier not to tell Martha about the dinner, but it seemed that the boy's patience has run out.

The vixen folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. A smug grin appeared on her face. "Oh? Keeping secrets from me, are we?"

Nicholas let out a tired sigh. "No, mother. Just a business meeting and I promised Michael a surprise if it would go well."

"Really now?" Martha asked with suspicion in her voice. After all, no one knew him better than she did.

"Yes, I'll tell you later about it, as now we have to hurry home. It's very late." He unclasped his son's arms. "Get dressed, Michael."

After saying their goodbyes, both foxes got to a cab and headed home.

"Ok, dad. Grandma is not here, so talk!" The little fox demanded from his parent.

But Nick just raised a finger at him. "Watch your tone young mammal." The adult reprimanded him.

Mike's ears fell down slightly. "Uh, sorry… But I really wanna' know!" He pleaded.

Nicholas raised a brow, unmoved by these words. "Manners first." He stated to his son.

The little fox withheld a groan and a dozen other questions and took a deep breath.

"Dad, would you kindly tell me how the da- dinner went? _Please._ "

Now his father smiled. "It was ok, I guess?"

Mike frowned at these words. " _Ok?_ That's it? What about Judy? Do you like her?"

Nicholas cast a glance at his excited son and then stared outside the cab's window. "Well… I can say that I don't 'dislike' her…" It was actually half true. The bunny left quite the impression. She was pretty, smart and energetic, fun to be around. "Pretty indeed…" He muttered to the car's window.

"Sorry?" Mike asked, not hearing what his father said.

"Hm? Oh, just thinking out loud."

.

.

Judy checked her phone.

It was 18:45. 15 minutes before the agreed time.

Nicholas called her to discuss a day she'd like to go on their second… _date_. Judy stopped pretending that it was anything else. Besides, she quite liked the fox now. He was smart, charming and a gentlemammal. It also surprised her a bit that, as a bunny, she started considering him, a fox, quite handsome.

This place was partly Nick's idea. He suggested that, since he chose the first location for an evening together, she should choose the next one.

So now Judy went inside the pub she visited from time to time with other officers, whether for a drink or a quick lunch. The doe sat down at a free table and took off her winter jacket. They served good food here and the atmosphere was very nice. Also, it was cheap. If La Griffe was the Mount Everest of gastronomy when it came to prices, then Joey's was the Challenger Deep. But she liked it here and felt a lot more comfortable than in a fancy restaurant. Today she was dressed in simple jeans and a checkered pink shirt, her usual outfit to go out with her friends.

A funny thought entered her mind and she wondered how would a high-class fox dress to a regular pub like this. Her question was answered when the front door opened and Nicholas walked in. He scanned the interior with his eyes and eventually noticed Judy. The fox approached the table while taking off his own jacket. He was wearing dark pants, along with a graphite shirt without a tie.

He saw her analytic stare and showed a smirk. "Should I be concerned when I'm subjected to such a calculating gaze?"

The doe replied with a chuckle. "No, not if you're innocent, otherwise I'd have to arrest you."

His smirk widened and he spread his arms. "Would you like to perform a standard pat down, officer Hopps?"

A slight blush from his bold proposition told him that he scored a point. But the doe recomposed herself instantly. "That eager? Do you have a thing for females in uniforms, Mr. Wilde?" She fired back in an amused tone. The fox's change of attitude to a more casual one was a bit surprising, but far from unwelcomed.

He chuckled at her response. "I'm considering it." And, what came as a bit of surprise to him, he really did. "So," Nicholas steered the conversation on a different topic. "Why this place in particular? Some kind of cop history behind it?" The fox sat down.

"Not really, just affordable for us, regular mortals."

"Oh, am I to take it that you didn't like the restaurant?" He raised a brow.

"No, I liked it. But this," She gestured around herself, her ears happily perked up. "Is more to my tastes. Besides we got to celebrate our first victory over a certain attorney."

"Oh, really?" He settled his muzzle on folded paws, with elbows on the table. "Do tell some more."

"We're talking about the Janine's case from June this year." She clarified.

Again, a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, the one where my client lied to me and hid critical evidence for the case? Hardly would count that as victory."

"Hmm? Then what about the drug smuggling case from two months ago?"

"Ah, I got a call from school that Michael is very sick and I had to immediately leave the court."

Judy tilted her head to the side and rested her cheek on a paw. "You have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

He sent her an innocent smile. "Well, I'm a _fox_ after all. And foxes are-" He never got to finish that sentence as a large paw slammed on the table, startling them both. A grizzly bear towered over them, his face contorted in anger.

"Officer Hopps?" He snarled.

"Yes. How can I help you, sir?" She replied, impressing Nick with her calmness.

"You… you put my boy in jail!" The bear growled, leaning down to the bunny, baring his teeth. "Ronald Batter. You cuffed him and put in jail!" Nick could smell alcohol in his breath. And in the next moment the huge predator raised his fist to throw a punch.

Several things happened very quickly. Nicholas registered that the massive arm came down on Judy and the bunny turned into a grey blur and jumped at the attacker. Two seconds later the bear was lying on the floor on his stomach, with Judy holding his arm up in a wrist lock.

"Sir, I should arrest you for assault. However, if you will leave on your own immediately I will not press any charges. And just to clarify: I was only carrying out my duty and made the arrest, what happens after is out of my control, please understand that."

There was a growl behind her, as there was another bear and he took a swing at Judy's back.

But then Nick placed himself between the two. "Whoa, there! I would stop if I were you!" He raised his voice to get to the angry mammal. And the bear did stop, confusion and annoyance painted on his face.

"As your friend or relative has stated, you're fully aware that this lady is a police officer, right?" He asked rhetorically. "And let me tell you that she's here for official reasons, so what you're trying to do is assaulting a police officer while in the execution of her duty."

"Buzz off, fox!" The bear snarled and raised his arm again, but Nick didn't move. Instead, he continued talking.

"Depending on the injuries caused to the officer, the offender faces imprisonment from 5 to 14 years." Hearing that, the large predator hesitated and the fox took a small step forward. "And believe me, as an attorney, I can get you the full 14. So, here's a question: you like jail food?"

"Ghh…" The bear grit his teeth but lowered his arm and stepped back. "Let's go brother."

At that point, Judy released the other predator and the mammal grunted while getting to his hindpaws. They both left without saying anything more.

Nicholas closed his eyes and breathed with relief.

"Nice speech." Said an impressed voice behind him.

"Not really." He turned around to the bunny. "I was merely bluffing. Nothing compared to what you pulled off."

She simply shrugged with a small smile. "Just some basic ZPD training, not much."

"Is that so? I know that I couldn't do it even if I tried."

"Oh, I'm sure that after some training you'd be able to properly defend yourself." She chuckled, her mood brightening up.

Nick picked up the chair that fell down due to the ruckus. "Well, I am proud to have mastered an ancient martial art called ' _run away'_ , always worked for me in dire situations." This time Judy openly laughed.

"Yes, maybe sometimes it is the best option." Then she sighed. "Anyway, I'm afraid that we have to leave. Sometimes guys like that tend to return, not learning their lesson and I don't want to create trouble for Joey." She picked up her jacket and headed for the door, Nick following her swiftly.

"Sorry that it turned out like this." The bunny apologized once they were outside.

Nicholas chuckled putting on his jacket. "Don't worry. If anything, it's some diversity compared to a peaceful courtroom."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Nick spoke again.

"Say, do you have any other plans for the rest of the evening?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Ahah, not really. I didn't expect such trouble here, sorry."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "I still have some Christmas shopping to do, shall we go together?"

Judy's ears perked up at Nick's proposition and she gave him a wide smile. "Well, I'd be happy to join you.

.

.

Several hours later there was a loud _crack_ in Mike and Nick's home and the little fox jumped on the couch, the book he was reading flying out of his paws. The source of this sound was Nicholas, kicking open the front door.

"Dad?" Said the surprised boy and hurried to the hallway. But what he saw surprised him even more. His father was without his jacket, as he used it to wrap it around the bunny in his arms. Her fur was wet and stuck to her skin.

"Judy? Dad, what happened?!" Mike closed the door behind them.

Nick kicked off his shoes and hurried to the living room. "I'll explain later, now boil some water, she needs to drink something warm!" He placed the shivering Judy on the couch and crouched in front of her. "Miss Hopps, you're suffering from hypothermia so I need to remove your clothes to help you. This is purely for treatment, alright?"

She nodded. "S-s-s-s-ss-ur-r-r-e" The bunny muttered through chattering teeth. Nick darted to the kitchen and snatched a pair of scissors.

"Uh, dad, are you seriously gonna- Oops!" Mike turned around as his father unwrapped the rabbit officer and proceeded to cutting open her clothes, revealing her fur covered only by underwear. The wet shirt and pants landed on the floor.

"Take it to the bathroom or something."

"Couldn't you just take them off?" The boy asked, with his back to them, when Nicholas threw the wet clothes towards him.

"No. We have to keep her movements to minimum." Replied the adult fox, wrapping Judy in a blanket, gently drying her damp fur.

"Um, what about a bath?" Mike called from the bathroom where he carried the remains of the bunny's clothes. "I can fill the tub with hot water." The boy quickly returned to the living room.

His father shook his head. "Not a good idea. She needs to warmed up gradually, like with-" He paused and cast a glance at the shivering bunny. "Damn it!" With a groan, the fox started unbuttoning his shirt. "Michael, bring me that green wool blanket from your room!"

"O-okay?" The little fox quirked an eyebrow, not sure why his father started undressing, but did what he was told and returned with a huge, thick blanket that they sometimes used together to watch movies.

"Thanks." Nicholas snatched it from his paws. He unwrapped Judy from the other blanket and sat on the couch beside her, without his shirt. Then he pulled the cold bunny to his chest and wrapped them both with the thick cover. Judy was still shivering, her teeth chattering, but she slowly calmed down. Her body relaxed and breath became more regular and deep. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

Nick sighed with relief.

At that moment, he caught movement with the corner of his eye. Mike was pulling out his phone, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

" _Don't."_ The fox warned his son.

The boy's face radiated innocence. "I just-"

"Michael Wilde, if you take any picture, record any video or write anything about this, then you can forget about your allowance for the next _five years!_ "

The little predator sighed and put the phone back to his pocket. "Fine, fine…" But internally he was very happy to see his father hugging Judy under the blanket, the bunny now showing a small smile in her slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone!**

 **Thank you for your support and kind words! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

Judy woke up to the general sensation of warmth and comfort. She felt a source of heat behind her, pressed directly to her fur. And someone held her tightly with something, wrapped around her stomach.

She shuffled a bit and identified what that 'something' was – arms.

Someone had their arms around her stomach. Also, the movement earlier revealed that she had next to no clothes on her, just the underwear.

Before the doe could dwell any deeper into that line of thought, a familiar voice spoke above her head.

"Awake?"

After a moment of thought she quickly figured out the source of warmth. Judy took a deep breath. "Alright, we're grown adults, so let's do this in a civilized way. This is quite an ambiguous situation here, as I am almost _naked_ , hugged by _naked_ fox, together wrapped in a blanket." She said cautiously and closed her eyes. "I will give… 30 seconds to the prime suspect in this case to explain his actions. And if it's not satisfactory, then I will have to use _minimum force necessary_ to deliver proper punishment."

Nicholas had to force himself not to smile. He cleared his throat. "For the record: I am not naked, only _half-naked,_ as I have my pants on. And I didn't do anything, apart from sharing my body heat to warm up a certain frozen bunny and sitting here while suffering smug grins from my son. I plead not guilty."

Judy shuffled her body, so she would now face the fox and look him in the face, only their heads being outside the cocoon Nick wrapped them in. She gave him a distrustful glance from her half-lidded eyes, ears standing alerted. "Can you swear that under oath?"

This time he couldn't stop himself. A smile crept up his face. "Under any oath you'd like."

To his slight surprise, Judy replied with a smirk. "Oh, under _any_ oath?" She emphasized the word in a way that made his throat felt dry.

"Wait… let me rephrase that statement-"

She put a finger on his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Too late." She giggled mischievously.

Nick's shoulder's slightly trembled when his stifled a chuckle. "I was meaning to ask… Why aren't you shoving me away, screaming or something similar?"

The doe shrugged. "It's warm, cozy…"

"I mean, I'm a fox and you're a bunny. Shouldn't you be slightly warier of me?"

Judy presented another smile. "I can defend myself."

"Yes, I had a chance to witness that. But aren't you uncomfortable with this?"

Another shrug. "Why would I?" This caused the fox's eyes to widen in amazement. "But you know," She tapped his chest with a finger. "First time we met, you gave the impression that you don't like me one bit, so I'm curious as to why _you_ aren't pushing me away. Any particular reason?"

After the initial surprise at the question, he raised a brow with a playful smirk. "Is being wrapped tightly under a blanket with a beautiful girl just in her lingerie a reason enough?"

These words resulted in a small blush on the bunny's face. Her ears slowly fell behind her head. "Hmph, you're just saying that."

He leaned slightly, the smirk changing into a wide grin. "What if I mean it?" Actually, Nick surprised himself with this statement. He wasn't being his usual cool and collected self, this girl was doing something to him.

On the other end of this conversation, Judy was also having trouble keeping a straight mind. Such closeness with this fox, or rather, this _handsome_ fox was enough to cloud her judgement. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, pouring into her through the skin. The bunny had one of her paws on his chest and only now she noticed how strong is his heartbeat. Strong and… fast? She looked directly into his emerald eyes.

"What if I'd believe it?" Judy said quietly.

They stared at each other. There was something in the air between them. Judy's body suddenly seemed lighter and she realized that she started rising towards the fox. At the same time, Nick felt some strange force that dragged him down, as if the bunny all of the sudden became some kind of gravity field, pulling him to her.

The distance between them started to shorten.

"Judy!" A happy squeal startled them and both straightened up quickly. Mike darted from his room and jumped on the couch next to them. "Are you ok? Feeling better?" He asked with a mixture of happiness and concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mike. Thank you for asking."

The boy nodded and plopped down with his arms folded. "Can I know what happened? You really scared me!"

Judy opened her mouth, but Nicholas was faster. "What happened is that sometimes you come across a dumb bunny who thinks that such a stupid idea as swimming in the river in Tundratown in winter is a good course of action." He said that in a joking manner.

The doe frowned hearing those words. "I'm not a _dumb_ bunny." She growled at him.

Nicholas was unfazed by her reaction and smiled. "But you're not denying that swimming was a stupid idea."

"Wait, why would you swim there?" Mike chimed in, confused by their talk. "I thought you went for dinner."

The adult fox sighed. "We went shopping to Tundratown and while crossing a footbridge someone bumped into me. The wallet I was holding flew out of my hand and ended up in water."

"Oh, I see…"

Nick shook his head. "And I'm still unable to comprehend what possessed you to jump in like that."

Judy just shrugged. "It was your wallet, why would I let it end up at the bottom of the river?"

"And let your little cottontail turn into an ice cube? Way to go!" He huffed at the bunny.

"Hey, I had experience with cold water in ZPD Academy."

"In a controlled environment, with a medic on standby no doubt. This was different! What if it would go wrong?"

She gave him a smug smile. "Well, I had a sly fox as backup. Surely if things went out of paw, I was certain that he would figure out something."

This reply left Nicholas P. Wilde, one of the best attorneys in Zootopia, speechless. And before he could recompose himself, they both heard a stifled laugh. Mike was watching their conversation with both paws over his mouth, doing his best to contain his laughter.

"Sorry!" He chirped with a wide grin. "It's just… You were arguing like a couple from a romantic comedy."

Both adults flinched. "No, we were not!" They said in unison and at that point Mike fell on the floor, laughing.

.

.

About an hour later, late in the night, Nicholas was driving Judy back to her apartment. She was now wearing brand new clothes, bought by the fox. God knows how he managed to find an open store in the middle of the night, but he somehow pulled it off.

"Sorry about Michael, he sometimes tends to overreact." Said the fox, taking a turn.

"Don't worry. He is rather adorable." Judy simply laughed.

Nick sighed. "From time to time he is too smart for his own good."

The doe cast him a glance of her half-lidded eyes. "Like when he asked you to invite me for dinner?" She had a very sweet smile.

To the fox's credit, he didn't even flinch. His first reaction was a growing smile on his face. "Oh, Miss Detective already found the mastermind behind the conspiracy?"

"Pretty much, I'm only curious if his… request, was a one-time thing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Nicholas asked innocently.

"I'd like to know whether our second _date_ was his idea… or yours." She put emphasis on the word 'date' and studied his face carefully. But only to find a perfect mask of a smiling fox.

"I will have to plead the Fifth on that question."

Judy narrowed her eyes. "Now look here, you're putting me in a difficult position. How am I to know if you treat this relationship seriously or is it just your way of comforting your son?"

Since they stopped at a red light, Nick turned his head to her. "So… we're in a relationship now?" He said playfully, but quickly noticed a scowl forming on Judy's face. And while he enjoyed teasing the grey bunny, he knew when to stop. "Alright, listen…" He took a deep breath. "I'd like to choose the place for our next meeting and I'm saying this as _me_ , Nicholas Wilde. How's that for an answer?"

Her features softened and a smile returned to her face. "Well, if that's the case, then please do."

The fox smiled too, glad that they could clear this up and that she agreed.

But there was one more thing he wanted to discuss, so he cleared his throat. "Ehm, would you like to talk about, you know… what happened earlier?"

Judy gave him a puzzled look. "Earlier? What- Oh… _that."_ Her ears perked up at the memory. "Well, um… I guess… I guess that's what they call, uh, 'in the spur of the moment'…" She spluttered while rubbing her neck, not looking at the fox. "Sorry I'm not very experienced with this. I imagine that you had-" She froze, only now realizing what she just said. The doe cast a worried look at Nicholas, but the fox kept smiling.

"Don't worry about it." He buried the pain from a hurtful memory under a jovial tone of voice.

"Sorry." She mumbled to the dashboard, ears drooping behind her head.

The fox pulled over next to her apartment block. "Like I said, it's no big deal." He lied with a smile.

"Okay…" Judy put her paw on the door handle, when Nicholas called to her.

"Miss Hopps, can you tell me one thing? What's the real reason you jumped after my wallet into that river? It's just money and credit cards, nothing that can't be replaced. Why risk your life for it?"

She turned to him with a small smile. "Maybe it's a bit rude of me, but when you took it out earlier to pay in one of the shops, I saw that you carry Mike's photo in it. Sorry, professional habit." Judy explained as she got out of the car. "Oh, and one more thing… Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we're past the 'mister', 'miss' stage. Please call me Judy." She closed the door.

This brought a wide grin to the fox's face and he lowered the window on her side. "Well, if you insist, _Fluff_. Take care." And before the surprised and annoyed bunny could reply, he drove off with a chuckle.

.

.

After the fox got back to his flat, he put Michael to bed, playing along with his joyful attitude about the events of the day and they sat like that, exchanging jokes in his room for a bit, before Nick decided it's high time for sleep and kissed his son for goodnight.

He would love to hit the sack as well, but he had stuff to do. The fox made dinner for tomorrow, cleaned up the kitchen afterwards, checked his emails and sorted out the laundry, so he could put it in the washing machine when he comes back from court tomorrow. Exhaustion nagged him to leave it all and go to sleep, but he wanted it to be done before he goes to bed. All of today's events would be a good excuse, but Nick never believed in excuses. A good excuse made place for a bad excuse and it usually went downhill from there.

After dealing with his chores he took a shower and headed for his bedroom. The fox was about to lie down when one thing came to his mind. He reached to a drawer in his nightstand and took out a small item.

A wedding band.

He turned it in his fingers with a sour expression.

On the inside, it had an engraved inscription and a name.

 _Sylvia._

With a painful sigh, Nick placed it back in the drawer and went to sleep.

.

.

Several days have passed and Nick decided on the place where he could take Judy for their next date. He called her one evening to ask when she would be available, but was not prepared for what he heard.

"Hello…" Croaked a voice in the phone.

"Judy?" He asked, surprised.

"Uh, sorry… I got sig…" She said with effort.

"Sick? What happened?"

"Well, I… I… I-ACHOOO! Guh, sorry…" There was a sound of blowing a nose. "I god flu, I have do sday ad hobe for a weeg."

His mood dampened. "Oh, I see. But are you taking care of yourself properly? I already grasped that you're quite stubborn." He tried to put in a little joke.

"Har, har… I ab, jusd geed to resd…"

"Okay…" He was reluctant to believe that. "Then rest and get well soon."

"Uh-huh, bye…"

.

.

An hour later Nick raised his head to look at the building in which Judy was living. It was rather old and looked in dire need of renovation. He sighed and walked in, a bag with a hot meal in his paw. The fox wasn't sure if this was a good idea, to barge in like this without calling first. But he hoped that it would be a nice surprise for the doe and surely, she could certainly use something healthy to eat right now.

Nicholas didn't know where exactly her flat was, but he had ways of finding stuff like that. A potential source of information came into his view in a form of an elderly armadillo female.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm looking for officer Judy Hopps. Could you tell me where I could find her apartment?"

The lady eyed him from top to bottom, not looking very friendly. "Who're you?" She demanded bluntly in a rusty voice.

This made Nicholas smile. In a nasty way.

"Well," He began, fishing out a business card from his jacket. "Nicholas P. Wilde, an attorney and a special consultant with the ZPD. I am here with an official matter to discuss with miss Hopps. It is of grave importance for the city, so postponing our meeting on purpose would be treated as an act against the law." The armadillo's face went pale and she swallowed nervously. Nick took a step forward, his smile growing into an evil grin that would make a devil proud. "Now then, will you tell me where I can find her or do you want to face _severe legal repercussions?"_

Five minutes later, the fox was knocking on a wooden door. They swung open, revealing a very sick looking bunny, wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Nig?" She asked, surprised to see him here.

"Hey, I decided to drop by and see how are you doing." He took a peek into her… apartment. It was more of a shoe box than a place to live. A rickety bed, broken heater and an old wooden desk. She noticed his gaze.

"Id's nod dhad bad…" But he ignored her and walked in, surveying the walls and the window. He turned back to her.

"How is this 'not bad'?" He spread his arms. "Judy, it's freezing in here!" With one look at the bunny's apologetic expression, Nicholas made his decision. He cast one more gaze at the bed and noticed a suitcase under it. The fox pointed a finger at the doe, reaching under the bed with his other paw. "You're not staying here!" He announced.

She quirked a brow. "Excuse be?"

.

.

Dharma Armadillo, the landlady of the Great Pangolin Arms was still standing in the corridor on the ground floor, the business card in her paws. She held it like she expected it to explode at any moment. The fox's words left her quite shaken. And at that moment she heard voices coming from the stairs.

"Pud be down!" Croaked a female.

"Not happening." Replied a voice belonging to the fox she met several minutes ago.

An odd pair emerged from the staircase. A red fox was carrying a big, brown suitcase in one paw and he used the other one to keep still a struggling bunny that was slung over his shoulder. She was banging her little fists on the vulpine's back.

"Dis is kidnabbing!" She cried out as the weird couple was passing by the landlady.

"Yes, yes it is." Stated the fox, unmoved by the bunny's words.

"You can'd do dis!" The doe protested.

"Oh yeah? Sue me."

And with that, he left the building, leaving a dumbfounded armadillo behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the long update. This and that happened, blablabla, excuses, excuses...**

 **Anyway, thank you very much for all your reviews. It makes me happy that this story is capable of bringing some joy.**

 **Chapter 6**

„Would you please stop trying to kill me with your stare? It is kind of uncomfortable." Nicholas said to the passenger in his car, but got only a muffled huff in return. The lights switched to green and he took a left turn.

"I know I sound like an overprotective parent right now, but I'm doing this for your own good."

Silence followed his words, but this time it seemed a little bit less offended than he thought it would be.

He sighed when they stopped at another lights. "Judy… please…" One of the doe's ears twitched at his use of her name. He turned his head towards the bunny and she met a worried gaze of green emeralds. She averted her eyes with another huff.

"You could hab just asged…" The bunny complained with her arms folded.

This made the fox smile. "And would you listen if I did?"

He glared at him again, but this time her irritation melted under his smile. "Ugh, you really are-" She began but went into a coughing fit that was shaking her small body.

Nick reached out and gently caressed the doe's back. "Easy there, Fluff. Don't talk too much, alright? Just listen for a moment." He focused his eyes on the road again and drove on. Nick postponed the rest of his speech until she stopped coughing. "Your... _apartment_ is bone chilling cold and walls smelled damp, which could mean that some fungus might have grown there. Considering this, it's not a place to recuperate from sickness, it could make it even worse and end up with hospitalization. You have no working heater and the blanket you were using was as thin as a piece of paper. Therefore, I offer you a warm place to stay until you're fully recovered. Plus nutritious, homemade meals and all the thick blankets you can hog for yourself."

The sick bunny eyed him for a while, weighing her options. The vulpine attorney was sly enough to present her hard, irrefutable facts that she couldn't argue with. Noticing her hesitation, Nick put on a small smirk. "If that's not enough I can add a personal _fox_ heater to one of the blankets."

His words had the attempted effect and Judy let out a chuckle at his suggestion.

"All righd, you win…"

He sent her a wink. "I always win."

The bunny replied with a smirk of her own. "Oh, really? Is dhad a challenge?"

The fox laughed as he drove into the underground garage.

.

.

Michael Wilde rubbed his sleepy eyes and then proceeded to search for the ringing alarm clock with his paw. He eventually found it and smacked the button on top of the robot shaped device. With a big yawn, the little fox stretched his limbs and began the extremely difficult process of crawling out of his bed. After the exhausting trip to the edge of it, he performed a breath-taking, perilous act of swinging his legs down and flopping on the wooden surface. Finally on the floor, Mike dragged his hindpaws to his father's bedroom, as usual, intent on waking him up before the adult fox would have to spring up and throw himself into a whirlwind of duties.

The boy walked right in, climbed on a chair to push a button on the wall to open the blinds in the window and clambered on the bed, heading for the sleeping figure beneath the quilt.

"Daaad." He rocked the figure slightly, stifling a yawn. "It's morning already."

"Mmmf…" Came a voice from the quilt and it instantly made Mike fully awake.

It didn't belong to his father.

Several scenarios flashed through the little fox's mind, but his curiosity won over all of them and he slowly reached forward. In a similar, slow manner he pulled the quilt a bit, revealing a familiar, grey furred doe.

Being the son of his father, he didn't yelp, gasp or scream in surprise. Instead, he gently covered back the sleeping bunny and started retreating to the edge of the bed. But then he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Spinning around, Mike saw his father, standing by the bed only in his boxers and with folded arms.

"Oh, hey dad…"

Nicholas pointed at the door. "Out, before you wake her up." He commanded in a hushed voice.

"Ah, yeah, right!" The boy instantly jumped down to the floor, just as his parent walked to the blinds' control and closed them again. And when he turned back to the bed, his son was grinning like a maniac. Something that was highly dangerous on a kid's face. Especially if that kid's last name is _Wilde_.

"Dad… Did you…" He pointed at the sleeping doe. "… and Judy…did you two…"

A scowl formed on the adult fox's face. " _Not_ what you're thinking, young mammal. I was sleeping on the couch. Now get dressed, breakfast is on the table." He instructed the boy.

"But why- Okay, okay…" Seeing his father's expression, Mike raised his paws and directed his steps towards the door.

Nicholas let out a sigh and covered Judy properly, correcting his sons' earlier attempt to do so.

"Umm, dad?" Mike said in a sheepish voice, his head poking into the bedroom.

"Ugh, what now?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you did." He grinned at his father.

And then was hit by a flying pillow.

" _Out!"_

.

.

Back in his room and shuffling through the clothes in his drawer, Michael had no idea why Judy was sleeping in his father's bed, but was grateful for it, whatever the reason was. He took it as a sure sign that his parent cared for the bunny and with her being at their apartment, things were looking very promising. Still, if it would look like they were stuck at some point, he had an idea or two how to give them a little push. With a smirk, dangerously similar to Nick's hustler smile, the little fox put on a t-shirt with a sign: _Dear math. I'm not a therapist. Solve your own problems._

.

.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was about to leave the bedroom, when his ears picked up a familiar noise. He turned his head to see Judy's phone vibrating on the nightstand. The fox quickly picked it up, so it wouldn't wake the sleeping bunny, as she needed rest above anything else. The attorney moved his finger to silent the device when he noticed the caller's name.

Seeing the expression he just made would cause Judy to leap in desperation to snatch the phone from his paws, had she not been asleep.

Nicholas tapped the green icon and answered the call.

"Good morning, chief Bogo. How can I help you?" He said sweetly while sneaking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

There was a momentary silence on the other end. "Who is this?" Demanded a rough voice in the speaker.

The vulpine let out a dramatic gasp of faked hurt. "You wound me Adrien. How could you forget your favorite fox?"

Another pause from his interlocutor, followed by a yell that was a perfect mix of shock, irritation and disbelief. " _Wilde?!_ Why the hell you have Hopps' phone?!"

Nicholas leaned his back on the wall in the living room and couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Oh, I simply _kidnapped_ your sick officer and dragged her to my den. But don't worry, she's perfectly comfortable in my _bed."_ He teased the buffalo, with an amused expression and half-lidded eyes.

The fox heard a deep intake of air and, foreseeing what will happen, distanced the phone from his ear just in time to hear a furious explosion in the speaker. When it died down Nick once more spoke with his suave voice. "Don't worry, when I'm done _taking care_ of her, I'll return this cute ball of fluff to you in one piece."

" _Wilde,_ " The chief's voice indicated an individual that had trouble holding back his anger. "I swear, if-"

"Shhh, Adrien. I believe that what you were about to say could be treated as a criminal threat. Anyway, take care and I'll pass on to officer Hopps that you've called. Ta-ta!" And he hung up.

"Now that's a nice way to start a day." He chuckled to himself and went to get dressed.

.

.

Once both foxes were sitting by the table in the dining room, Nicholas explained to Mike why Judy will be staying at their apartment for the rest of the week.

"Cool!" Michael chirped, almost jumping in his chair.

"And YOU will be staying at your grandmother's place for the time being." His father announced, dampening the boy's mood. "She's sick and I don't want you to catch it."

"Not cool…" Mike muttered with droopy ears, chewing his sandwich. "But you're getting to stay. That's not fair."

Nicholas took a sip of his tea. "I work from here, Michael. And someone has to take care of her."

Despite the disappointment, Mike thought that this situation had its advantages. "So, Judy will be here for the week, right?" He asked his father as casually as possible.

"I just explained it. Why are you asking?" The adult fox raised a brow, suspicious of his son's intentions with asking this question.

"Oh, no, nothing!" The boy quickly replied, not voicing out his thoughts that it could be very good for Judy and his father to spend this much time together. Even if a bit sad of being kept away from the doe, he was looking forward to see the result.

They finished their meal and Nicholas hurried Mike to prepare for school, the two foxes engaged in a light, family banter while getting ready to go. The vulpine attorney left a short note on the nightstand next to the sleeping Judy and they were on their way.

.

.

Already in the car Nicholas kept peeking at his son with the corner of his eye.

"You're awfully cheerful today." He said out loud.

"Really?" The boy beamed at him, probably not fully aware that he had a big smile plastered on his face since the moment they left the apartment.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, if you have to know... She's changed you." The boy's statement almost caused the fox to miss a red light and recovering from the shock he instantly stepped on the brakes, stopping them in time. Michael laughed at his father's reaction.

"See?" The little fox said cheerfully. "Before, it was impossible to get a response like that from you!"

Nicholas snapped his head towards his son. "Michael, I told you befo-"

"I'm happy, dad." Mike interrupted him, causing the adult's expression to soften. "I like the way you are now. Couldn't it be always like this?"

Nicholas Wilde gazed into his boy's expectant eyes, his quick thinking and silver tongue both failed him and he struggled to response. Then it hit him, that his problems with finding proper words were caused by nothing more than his own, doubtful thoughts and not so pleasant memories. And looking at the happiness on his precious son's face, he realized how selfish it was to deprive him of this feeling because of a mindset hooked in the past and focused on earning a living. Like Judy said before, _he cares more about having a family..._

Nick let out a sigh, doubt and anxiety leaving him along with the exhaled air.

He reached out and petted the little fox's head with a smile. "We'll see, little rascal."

.

.

Upon awakening, Judy would describe her state as 'heaven and hell'. She was still feeling very weak; her sinuses were clogged and she was sure that her cough was waiting just around the corner. Not to mention the running nose, which was her sleep's bane.

On the other paw, she was lying on a blissfully comfortable bed and in a warm room, which was a complete opposite of her usual living standard. It would be soo nice if it would stay like this.

Just as she thought that, her eyes shot wide open with realization. Did she just think that she'd like to stay here? Which would imply… staying with Nicholas. She pulled the quilt over her head, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Facts were like this: they went on two dates, they shared a blanket while being half naked, he kidnapped her from her apartment to take care of her in his own home… oh, and he has a very bright and cheerful son.

So… how does she fit in? Can she even fit in? And did she want to do so?

Before she was able to answer any of these questions, the cough returned and she covered her mouth, struggling with the pain radiating all over to her head. When the attack subsided, she reached over to the nightstand for a tissue but only found an empty box. Judy hauled herself to her elbows and noticed a piece of paper beside the box.

 _Had to go out, will be back soon. More tissues in the cupboard. In case of emergency, call me._ Nick's phone number was scribbled beneath.

She could feel a smile forming on her face and felt a growing need to hug the fox for his thoughtfulness. The doe reached for the drawer and indeed, there was another box of tissues inside. She quickly pulled out one and blew her nose. Right then, a metallic glint caught her eye. At the bottom of the drawer lay a simple ring made from white gold.

Judy's nose twitched and she pondered what it could mean and who did it belong to. However, her thinking process was interrupted when her ears picked up the sound of the apartment's main door being opened.

She hurriedly grabbed the box of tissues and shut back the drawer, sitting on the bed. Moments later there was a knock on the bedroom's door.

"Yes?" Judy asked with her sickly muffled voice.

"It's Nicholas, may I come in?"

Judy quickly made sure that she's completely covered by the quilt. They may have seen each other _half-naked_ , but that was under completely different circumstances and she still had some modesty. Especially, when she just slept in this male's bed. "Sure."

The door opened and the red fox walked in, showing her a little smile. He was wearing his usual attire – a perfectly ironed white shirt and elegant black pants.

Seeing this, Judy couldn't stop herself from snorting. "Seriously? I could thing dhat you only hab formal clothes."

His smile widened. "Well, a fox in my position has to keep some standards. Is that a problem?"

She adorned a playful smirk. "Not really. Girls like sharb dressed males." With Nicholas here, Judy surprisingly felt a lot better, as if just his presence lessened the sickness' symptoms. "And seeing you in a t-shird mighd be a bid too much of a shock." And as the doe said that, she noticed a mischievous glint in the vulpine's eye.

"Oh?" He pointed at the kitchen with his thumb. "Then give me a second to put on my 'Kiss the cook' apron."

Judy put a paw over her mouth, fighting the urge to laugh heartily, since she knew that it would be a cause of a painful headache.

And she was now certain of one more thing. When it came to Nicholas, she would definitely fit in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the delay, life, life, life...**

 **But we're moving on with the story and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I had fun in writing it.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. I am happy if this story makes _you_ happy :)**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

 **I was thinking of adding a bit of drama in later chapters, but wanted to hear your opinion first. Should I do it or just stick to pure fluff? PM me or leave a review with an answer.**

 **Chapter 7**

Judy was only half surprised when she found a new set of clothes for her in the bathroom. Still, she felt embarrassed by the fact, that Nick kept spending so much on her and promised herself that she'll return the money. However, her ears drooped miserably the instant she remembered the price of the dress itself. She'd have to work several months for free to pay him back. And the new clothes on the shelf also didn't look second hand. With a sigh of defeat, the doe half hopped, half crawled into the tub and turned on the hot water.

.

.

Thirty minutes later Judy left the bathroom, her body nicely warmed up by the water and the clothes were doing a fine job in preserving that warmth. From wool socks to a thick and comfortable turtleneck, every piece fitted perfectly. For a second Judy thought that the fox secretly measured her body while she was asleep and that suspicion has grown, when she recalled that it was the second time she got size matching clothes from him. _How_ did he know the proper size?

With that thought in mind the doe directed her steps towards the kitchen, where she could hear someone bustling around.

Coming around the corner, Judy saw Nicholas by the kitchen worktop , his paws busy with preparing food. To the doe's surprise, he really was wearing an apron, but since he was standing with his back to her she couldn't tell if there was something written on the front.

"And the sleeping beauty awakes! Good morning, princess," he suddenly said out loud with a small cheer in his voice, no doubt his sense of smell informing him of her arrival.

Judy smiled at this welcoming, but didn't intend to fall behind. "Well dhere was no charming prince around to gibe me a wake up kiss, so I had do drag my royal backside from dhe bed on my own," she replied, even with the clogged nose.

She got a chuckle in response. "Well, while I'm no prince, I could easily fit in the 'charming' category," he winked at her over his shoulder. "Please, sit down. I'm almost done here."

Judy allowed herself a small laugh and was happy to register that it caused only a little discomfort in her head, in contrast to the numbing pain she experienced yesterday. Either she was getting better on her own... She glanced up at the back of her fox host. Or Nicholas was just the medicine she needed.

"Nicholas-"

"Just 'Nick' is fine," he cut in smoothly and gestured for her to continue.

"Oh? Is dhat what your friends call you?"

The fox chuckled. "No, only my mother," he glanced at her over his shoulder again. "And now _you._ "

The way he said it, along with how he looked at her, made Judy feel pleasant warmth spreading over her body that had nothing to do with the hot bath. It was just a way of addressing the fox, but even if this was a small thing, it made her feel a bit... special.

"If you're thirsty there is carrot and apple juice, help yourself. Or water, if you prefer."

Judy couldn't hide the surprise in her voice when she saw the bottle of orange liquid on the table. " _Carrod_ juice? Do you dring id regularly?"

Nicholas made the finishing touches on the dish before him. "No, but after I left Michael at school I thought that you'd like something proper to drink. I apologize if it appears somewhat stereotypic, but the hare lady that owned the store assured me that rabbits and hares alike enjoy this drink," he took the plates in his paws.

"She's righd, we _do_ like id," she admitted with a smile and poured herself a glass.

"Glad to hear that," the fox turned around and Judy almost choked on the juice.

Nicholas was wearing a white apron with a big, red sign 'Kiss the cook' along with a picture of a heart. He grinned seeing her reaction. "I told you I have one."

"You're impossible!" she stated, coughing and laughing at the same time. "Ow…" the doe grasped her head with one paw. "No, don'd worry," she reassured her host when his smile faded and his face adorned a worried expression. "I just can'd laugh too much…" she coughed at the end of this sentence. "Or talk…"

"Oh?" the fox approached her and placed both plates on the table. Right after that he leaned towards her and gazed at her with a tease in his eyes. Judy blinked, unsure how to react in this situation. "Then how about," his muzzle reached the side of her head, "I make you speechless?" he whispered. The bunny felt a slight shiver from the sensation of his warm breath tickling the inside of her ear. And at this point, she wasn't too surprised to realize that she would like to feel it again, even with how hot her cheeks were burning right now. Her reaction didn't escape the fox's attention.

"Well, seeing that you're nicely warmed up," her blush deepened at his words, "how about eating breakfast, hm?" he indicated the dish before her.

Thankful for the distraction, Judy focused on the meal on the table, which looked like a sandwich packed with a pile of vegetables. She wasn't prepared for such a turn in Nicholas' behaviour and it caught her off guard. The doe couldn't exactly put it into words, but even with his more than friendly attitude towards her so far, she faintly felt that there was some thin barrier between them. Like there was a miniscule part of him that was reluctant to take a step forward, but now that resistance was gone. His new demeanor was more open and warmer, making her own body heat up with the thoughts of a new level of relationship that this could take them to.

"Mmmm! Dis is really good!" she said to him over the table, where he was eating his own portion. "You bade it all by yourself?"

Nicholas offered her a smirk. "Of course I did, one hundred percent."

"Wow, whad exactly is id?" she asked after she swallowed another bite.

"White bean avocado sandwiches with extra vegetables. There is spinach, carrots, cider vinegar, sunflower seeds and other stuff," he finished his meal already and poured himself a glass of water.

Judy opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and bit her lip. The fox noticed this and lifted his brows. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no… It's jusd…" she eyed him cautiously before casting down her eyes, "aren'd foxes predators? I thoughd you'd prefer eating mead… sorry."

Hearing her explanation, the vulpine couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You are not wrong in assuming that," he put an elbow on the table and used a paw to support his muzzle. "However, you need to know that foxes are _omnivores_ and while I occasionally enjoy a bit of fish, I mostly eats fruits and vegetables," Nicholas gestured towards the door to one of the rooms. "And so does Michael, since I'm preparing our meals and I'll be damned if I let him go to school without lunch, so he would be forced to buy those low grade dinners they sell there, to have anything to eat. Deep fried french fries? Pizza? Burgers dripping with fat and heavy sauces? Over my dead body. He's going to eat healthy and proper, as long as I have a say in this," when he finished talking a small giggle from the bunny made him frown. "What?"

She waved a paw. "Sorry, seeing you in 'daddy mode' is… kinda sweed." Judy gazed at him with a beautiful smile.

This time it was Nicholas who felt warmth gathering in his body. This little bunny was doing something to him that made his knees soften and lips to smile on their own. It seemed to occur with more intensity after his recent talk with Michael. Could he interpret it that his heart has already gotten over Sylvia? Was he ready to take another step?

"Nick?"

He blinked, brought out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"Sorry, you seemed… absend."

The fox smiled at the doe. " _Absent?"_ he reached out and took her paw in his own. "I feel very much _here and now_."

Judy returned his smile with her own and gently squeezed his fingers. "Yes, I can feel dhat," Her thumb brushed the fur on his paw. "It's funny when you think aboud id," she spread her fingers and pressed her open palm to his, Nicholas mirroring her actions. "Look how different is dhe size of our paws," the doe mused, comparing their fingers. "And speaking of _size…_ " now she stared at him with narrowed eyes, "where did you ged my size for dhe clothes?"

Nicholas laughed at her question and tried to pull away, but found that Judy shifted her paw upwards and closed her fingers, effectively grabbing his own paw. "Oh no you don'd, misder fox," she stated with a smirk. "Come on, led me hear dhe answer to dhat."

"And incriminate myself? Not a welcoming option."

"Oh? Do I hear dhat you habe something on your conscience?" the doe leaned forward.

"A great many things, but nothing that you're suspecting me of," Nicholas chuckled. "I saw the tag on your clothes from the time you went swimming in Tundratown," now he also leaned over the table. "Consider these clothes as a replacement for the ones I had to cut to warm you up."

Judy blinked at the memory. "Oh, righd… I never god those back…" she sat back on her chair.

The fox glanced over her attire. "Do you like them?"

"Yes!" she nodded vigorously and placed a paw on her chest. "Dhey are very nice and warm, though I had a sweater in my suidcase. You could habe checked id before going shopping."

The fox attorney already stood up and took the dirty plates to carry them to the sink. "Rummaging through a lady's luggage without permission? Preposterous!" he gasped dramatically, sending her a wink at the same time. "What would my mother think of me?"

He got a giggle from the bunny and he walked up to her chair. "Alright, now you need to rest a lot," and before she could say a word, he scooped her in his arms. She let out a small, surprised yelp.

"Hey, I can walk!" She scolded him and slapped the fox on the chest, but the grin on her face betrayed the doe's real feelings.

"I won't accept it," Nicholas replied and carried her to the living room, "you're my guest and it is my duty to take care of you."

His words, his closeness, the way he gently held her body… All those things did spectacularly well in accelerating her heartbeat and pushing her to make a move of her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up enough to place a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Then please do." She purred into the fur of his neck.

This caused the fox to almost trip over the carpet, but he managed to steady himself and the doe sported a smirk, satisfied that she was able to score a point.

The vulpine shook his head with a smile. "Young lady, you are a very naughty bunny to spread germs like that. I sentence you to a house arrest for the rest of the week."

Judy puffed her cheeks in mock anger. "Hmph, I demand a lawyer!"

Nicholas got to the large couch and placed the female rabbit on the soft surface. "And you'll get one, but for now," he pulled a thick blanket over her, "the lawyer needs to do some work." At that point the kettle on the kitchen started whistling, signalling that the water was boiling. Nick got back to the kitchen while untying his apron and picked a mug from the dryer. A minute later he returned with a cup filled with a warm drink and set it on the white tea table by the couch.

"Drink up," he said. "It's tea with ginger, honey and a drop of lemon. It does wonders for a sick body. If you want to, you can use the TV," he pointed to the device of a size almost as big as the wall in her own apartment, "to your heart's desire or I can give you a tablet if you wish to see something in the internet. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have work to do," with these words he turned around and was about to go, but turned to her again. "Almost forgot," the fox fished out the doe's phone from his pocket and handed it to the surprised bunny. "Your boss called, so I took the liberty of telling him where you'll be staying for the week," he said this with a smirk.

Judy's ears flopped down and her eyes widened in horror, when her imagination formed a picture of chief Bogo hearing this from the fox. "You didn'd…" she whispered hoarsely.

But Nicholas was already heading towards his office. "Tell him 'hi' from me, ok?" he said without turning back and a moment later his tail disappeared in a different room.

Judy groaned and fell on the pile of pillows stacked next to her. Deciding that it would be better not to let her superior think too much about this for too long, the doe dialled the right number.

"Uh, hey chief…" she mumbled to the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you for your support and reviews! I always appreciate them!**

 **There is a pinch of salt in this chapter, it was unavoidable. Mind you, it's not the drama I had in mind. Thank you all for voicing out your opinions about that!**

 **IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE The song Nick and Judy are talking about is "Fingers to the Bone" by Brown Bird. It's important, because it inspired the whole scene and IMHO fits Nick's life so far.**

 **Chapter 8**

„Hello Chief..." the bunny stated in a weak voice, not sure what to expect.

There was a pause, just enough for someone on the other end to take a deep, calming breath.

"Hopps..." her superior greeted her and already his voice made her even more nervous than she was before the call. "I have only _one_ question for you. Are you in _that_ fox's _bed_?"

Judy shut her eyes tight and groaned internally, while promising herself to prepare a nasty payback for Nick. "It's… complicaded, sir," she replied with caution. "I mean, nod exactly _in_ _bed_ , more lige on dhe couch… I mean…" her voice started trailing off when she realized that she's not exactly helping her case here. "Poind is!" she said quickly to regain some composure. "He accidendly learned aboud my flu and offered to accommodade me for dhe time of my recuberation, _nothing_ more!"

 _Yeah, right…_ Muttered a sarcastic voice in the back of her head.

"I'm here _simbly_ for the purpose of gedding better in a fasder way dhan in my own apartmend."

 _Smooth, Hopps. Really smooth…_

"I'm nod-" her hurried explanation was interrupted by her sore throat and an attack of cough that shook her entire body. That break made her lose any momentum she had built up and when she could breathe normally again, Judy heard a disapproving huff from the buffalo.

"I'm not going to inquire why one of my best officers is currently living under one roof with the biggest pain in my ass," Judy let out a mute sigh of relief. "As long as you assure me that it's only temporary and there is _nothing else_ to it."

Judy froze.

"Uh… um… well…" she stammered, completely clueless what to answer her boss.

Bogo's voice dropped to a lower, fiercer tune. "Are you telling me…"

"No! Nothing of dhat sort!"

 _Yet._ Sniggered the voice in her head. Still, in a way it was true. They went on a couple of dates, but never exactly stated what they are to each other.

"So it's just _friends_? With a mammal that has been a thorn in our side for so long?" he asked in a sickly-sweet manner.

Judy squirmed with the phone in her paw, trying to find a way out of this situation. The fact that she never lied to her boss wasn't making it any easier.

"Um, I wouldn't say friends…" she tested the ice before stepping on it. "More like… _close_ friends?" she got no response to that. " _Very close_ friends?" the doe dared to say.

She heard Bogo taking in another deep breath, but apparently, luck was on her side and she broke into another coughing fit. It was stronger than the last one and she coughed for longer period of time and at the end her chest ached. However, she was glad for it.

"Sorry, sir…" she croaked. "Too much talking…"

There was silence in the speaker and after few seconds her superior spoke once more. This time with a softer voice. "Alright, don't talk anymore. Get better and I'll expect you in my office the moment you get back to work."

"Thank you, sir…" she mumbled to the phone and ended the call. Judy dropped back on the pillows, completely drained. Although it was a mess and she'll have to deal with this after getting better, she wasn't exactly mad at Nicholas. He simply told Bogo the truth, she did spend the night in the fox's bed. Without the vulpine in question, of course, but still… What if he would be there with her? Not in any naughty way, but just by her side? The memory of his body warmth was so fresh in her mind that she could almost feel warmer just by recalling that scene.

 _Would he mind if I asked?_ The voice suggested a brazen scenario.

"Hey Nick, wand to sleep with me tonighd?" she whispered to herself and giggled right after that, pulling her ears down to cover her blushing face. Her wild imagination was getting far ahead of her and she needed to step on the brakes. Going too fast with such things wouldn't do them any good.

To distract herself, Judy turned her attention to the TV mentioned by the fox attorney. She wasn't exactly in the mood for watching any shows or movies, but then she noticed the stereo placed in a niche below the massive screen. Music was an entirely different thing. Wrapping herself with the blanket, Judy slid off the couch and approached the shelf full of CD's. The doe recognized quite a few of them and was happy to discover that Nicholas had a similar taste in music as she did. Gun's an Rodents, Mammallica, Red Furred Chili Peppers… Though she decided to go with something unknown to her, to try something new, as uncharted territory always attracted her. Judy randomly selected one of the CD's and looked over it.

"Brown Bird…" she read it in a low voice.

Without further ado, the bunny placed the CD in the stereo and hit the play button. Going back to the couch, she was already pleasantly surprised with the music as it started seeping from the speakers. It had a nice, folk ring to it with a drop of a slightly darker vibe. She sat down, listening to the songs as they played one after another. Sitting with her eyes closed and music filling the room, she barely noticed steps as they got closer to the couch. Judy's eyes popped open to see a smiling fox right beside the piece of furniture she was resting on, a cup in his paw.

"Don't mind me, I'm just grabbing myself a cup of coffee," he stated. "Would like something to drink too?"

She nodded with a smile and handed him her own cup. "Yes, please."

"One hot drink, coming right up," he was about to turned towards the kitchen, when he pointed at the stereo with one paw. "By the way, I can hear that you're enjoying some good music."

"Yes, I never heard dis band before, bud I'm really enjoying id!"

"Well, it's an album I got before Michael was born. I have listened to it so many times in the past…"

Judy raised a curious brow and folded her paws on the couch's backrest to look at the fox. "Really? So I'm guessing id's your favorite band?"

He chuckled at her words, but Judy's nose twitched as she picked up a bleak tune in it. "One of my favorites, yes."

A new song started playing and due to the fact that she was looking directly at him in that moment, the doe saw a tiny twitch on Nick's face. The fox closed his eyes and a sad smile crept up his face.

"… _Get up off the ground  
You can lay down when the day is done  
And on the seventh day  
You can lay in the morning sun_…" he hummed to the music, citing the lyrics of the song. The fox let out a sigh and it caused Judy's ears to fall behind her head.

"Nig, whad's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The attorney opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Oh, it's… nothing, that's just…" he paused, unable to continue under her stare. "Well, it's as good moment to tell you as any."

With these words, he walked up to the doe and sat beside her on the couch, placing the cups on the tea table. His eyes however did not meet hers, but stared directly in front of him.

"This used to be _our_ song…" he confessed, not clarifying what exactly he meant by that, but Judy didn't need any additional information. She shuffled on the couch to be a little closer to the fox.

"Your _wife…_ " she said quietly, focused on his expression. She coughed a few times, annoyed at the distraction.

Nicholas let out another sigh and leaned back on the couch. " _Ex-wife_ , if you will. We're divorced. Have been for several years now."

Judy's heart thumped harder in her chest. It was the first time she could hear something more about Mike's mother and the fox's mate. Well, ex-mate… Her heart went out to the troubled fox and she felt a rising urge to hug him.

"Whad happened?" the bunny asked in a soft voice.

He didn't reply, only cast her a gaze slightly fogged by memories that came back to him in abundance at this moment. Nicholas shook his head and stood up. He directed his steps towards the bedroom. Judy began thinking that she asked this question too soon, but the fox returned after a moment. He sat in the same spot and handed her a small object. The doe blinked with surprise and eyed the small thing she received from him.

It was the ring she saw in the drawer.

"You can read it," Nicholas told her in a voice she couldn't exactly decipher, but it definitely carried a lot of emotional baggage.

She turned the piece of jewelry in her fingers and read out loud the description.

" _Two are one. In body, soul and love. Sylvia,"_

Judy's eyes grew wide and she felt tears forming to be spilled. She turned her saddened face to Nick. "Id's… id's your wedding band…"

" _Was_ …" he corrected her with a sigh. "Now it's just a piece of metal…" he rubbed his forehead with one paw. "Still, I never got myself to throw it out, sell it or whatever..."

"Oh Nick…" she whispered and placed a paw on his forearm. He gave her a small smile in return for this gesture.

"It was years ago… Just after Michael was born. See, I met Sylvia during my student times and she was one year below me. Pretty, self-driven and ambitious…" once again his gaze wandered off. "Yes, very ambitious…" he leaned forward and supported his elbows on the knees. "It's a simple story, male and female get to know each other, fall in love and move in together. Two years later we decided to marry. Nothing fancy, a small ceremony just for our closest family. We were rather poor at that time so couldn't even afford anything bigger. Anyway, another year flew by and she tells me the big news, we're going to have a baby."

"Michael…" she whispered, not trying to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Nicholas nodded and continued his story. "After the initial shock, I was consumed by happiness. We would have our baby boy and give him a good start in life with our combined skills and knowledge as attorneys, giving us a good chance of a profitable career in the future. However, Sylvia was slightly hesitant. She voiced her doubts that, while happy about being a mother, she also wanted to continue her career," one side of the fox's mouth twitched, for a moment forming a mocking smirk. "I assured her that we'll make it work and there's nothing to worry about. Together we could do anything. And I kept believing that after Michael's birth, until the day when Sylvia got a letter. A big law firm overseas invited her to join them…"

Judy let out a gasp and put a paw over her mouth. "Don'd tell me she…" the doe placed her other paw on his arm once more.

Nick nodded with a solemn expression. "We had a big fight. I practically begged her not to leave, but it all fell on deaf ears. She wanted to follow her ambitious dream and considered this a sign from fate. No arguments would reach her and one thing led to another, we got divorced. I gave up everything I had at the time, just to have full custody of Michael and full parental responsibility. She agreed and it stung me that she didn't even fight for him."

Judy felt him tense under her paw, as his muscled shifted when he clenched his fist. She thought about saying something, but noticed that he still had more to say.

"The first week after the divorce was hell. A tiny newborn in my paws, job piling up and bills to pay, not to mention the loan I had to take to complete my studies. But after that I figuratively stomped my hindpaw and drew a line. No more whining, complaining or feeling sorry for myself. _Grit your teeth and get to work, Wilde. You're a father now!_ Is what I said to myself and followed it wholeheartedly."

Judy's heart swelled in her chest, accompanied by a wave of respect for the single, fox parent.

"I won't lie, it was tough. I had a lot of help from my mother. She took us in so I could save some money on rent and took care of Michael when I had to go to work," he looked down on his open palms. "Busy all around the clock, that how my life was since Michael's birth. Waking up at dawn, getting ready for work, spending a bit of time with my son and off to do my job. Getting back, eating a quick dinner, taking care of Michael, playing with him till it was time to give him a bath and sing him sleep. Then a supper with my mother and a mountain of paperwork to go through. Rinse and repeat for years. Still…" a shadow of a smile appeared on his face. "I don't regret one second of it."

At that point, Judy couldn't hold it any longer and slid her paws around his arm to pull her small frame to him. "Really…" she whispered. "Stob telling stories like thad or you'll mage me fall for you…"

These words caused a blanket of silence to cover them for some time. None of them counted for how long. It was of no matter. Just the two of them and the words she said, still echoing in their minds and hearts.

Eventually, Nicholas turned to the doe and showed her a small smirk. "I thought I already did that," he spoke softly.

Their eyes met. The mesmerizing emerald joined with a determined amethyst. And both pairs of gems asked the other if it's going to end only with looking.

A second later the fox's phone rang in the pocket of his pants.

The fox and the bunny stayed still in their positions, gazes locked.

"Do you have to answer thad?" Judy asked with a little plea in her voice.

"Regretfully," the fox answered with a smirk. "It's my secretary and she calls only when it's important," he reached to his pocket.

"Didn'd know you habe a secredary," she let go of his arm with a smile and wrapped herself in a blanket again. The doe did it in a way that only her head stuck out from the cover. "Should I be jealous?" she inquired playfully.

"Of a female that's twice your age?" he laughed. "Hardly, Fluff."

She frowned at him. "And how would you know my age, hm?" there was a slight spark in her voice that suggested it wouldn't be wise to stir it up to a full-blown fire.

Nicholas shrugged at her words. "Just a _wild_ guess."

He managed to get Judy to laugh with his pun. The fox stood up and answered the call. "Yes, Cynthia?" he headed off to his office, leaving Judy on the couch, the doe wearing a broad smile.

.

.

Five minutes later the vulpine attorney returned to the living room.

"Sorry, but I need to go out. It will take me some time, so right after that I'll go and pick Michael from school. I need to drop him off at my mother's place so it will all take several hours."

"Oh, okay," there was a tiny bit of disappointment in her voice. Her ears fell down an inch, which was noticed by the fox's keen eyes. He walked in closer and leaned down to place a soft kiss on top of her head, just between the ears.

"Don't look so sad, Fluff. Though it's nice to know that my absence saddens you at least a bit," he gave her a wink.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, but it quickly faded and a playful glint flashed in her eyes. Judy's paw shot up and she grabbed his shirt.

"Wha-" the doe yanked him down and when his face ended up on the same level as the bunny, Judy placed a kiss on his cheek. The fox's eyes widened in surprise.

She let go and he straightened up, his fingers gingerly brushing the spot where her lips touched his fur.

"Now, who's more disappoinded thad you habe to leave?" she showed him a smirk paired with a half-lidded gaze.

Nicholas moved his paw to neaten his shirt. "Sly bunny," he chuckled.

Judy stuck out her little tongue. "Dumb fox."

"Manners, young lady. Besides, that is the second time you're trying to infect me with your disease."

She threw her arms in the air in a dramatic gesture, letting the blanket fall off her. "I've been figured out!" she let out a short laugh.

"Seriously, what's the point in me getting sick?"

"Well, if you'd god down with dhe flu too, dhen you'd habe to lie down and I think dhe bed is big enough for two," the moment the doe said that her eyes widened and her paw shot up to cover her mouth.

Nicholas raised his brows and his expression shifted into serious one. "Judy…" he said, the playfulness no longer present in his voice. And he even used her first name, not a nickname, which she took for a bad sign.

 _You screwed up, you overeager bunny._ The voice in her head stated the obvious.

Her ears drooped miserably behind her head and she reached out to him, hoping to repair the damage done. "Nick, I… I'm sorry… I jusd…"

The attorney picked up the cups from the tea table. "Don't be," he shook his head and headed to the kitchen. "Just…" he stopped for a moment, without looking back at her. "Let's not run so fast with this, alright?" Judy could tell that he tried to sound casual, but she could tell that his voice was a little strained.

"Okay," the doe nodded. She berated herself for what just happened. He just told her that he got burned in a relationship and here she pops up with a proposition to jump into bed together.

Nicholas made her another cup of a warm drink. When he brought it to the table by the couch, Judy scanned his face, trying to figure out his state of mind.

"I am not upset, Judy," he answered her unasked question, but did not meet her gaze. "Only need to think a bit."

She dropped her gaze and stared at her drink. "Sorr-" right then she felt his paw on her head.

"I am sorry," he said with a gentler voice than before. "It's not as easy as I thought it would be…" he gently moved his fingers over her fur, almost drawing a purr from the bunny. "I have to go now. Drink up and rest, please."

Judy nodded, understanding that there was no point in dragging the conversation. For now, she was content with his words.

Nicholas lifted his paw and headed to the front door of the apartment.

"Thank you for dhe drink!" she called to him.

The fox half turned his head and she saw a small smile one the vulpine's face. "You're welcome."

.

.

Down in the garage, Nicholas unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. After closing the door, he slumped in his seat. The fox ran a paw down his face and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing, Wilde?" he said out loud.

Once again, he replayed the doe's words in his head. He wasn't sure what exactly happened. Maybe combining the topic of Sylvia and such a form of physical contact in such a short period of time was still too much for him.

The fox clicked his tongue.

He decided to move on, but a logic seemed to have little power over one's heart. Exchanging little pecks here and there was one thing, but suggesting… The fox took a deep breath. Nicholas blamed himself for reacting in such a way in front of the bunny. He dropped a lot of hints and teased her on more than one occasion. What else was she supposed to think?

Nicholas didn't go on any dates after the divorce years ago. It's not that he stopped seeing females as attractive anymore, but simply never had the time to consider it. And to be completely honest with himself… he wasn't all that keen on finding a new partner. In that matter foxes had it difficult. They were monogamic and mated for life. A loss of a mate was almost like ripping off a piece of your own soul. Sylvia's departure was a devastating blow for Nicholas, even if for years he refused to show it. He always held a strong front in the presence of others, especially Michael, to not show how much it had crippled him back then.

Then something unexpected happens… Here comes along a smiling, beautiful rabbit and in just few days disarranges his mind completely. From their first, cold meeting up to this day, when just her smile makes his heart beat faster. It's not like he didn't think where this relationship could lead them, but there was a long way from a thought to action.

He propped his elbow on the door and rested his forehead on the fingers of his paw.

Still…after his parting with Sylvia, was he _truly_ ready for embracing another female? What if…

 _How long are you going to use the 'Sylvia excuse'?_ Mocked a voice in his head.

Nicholas sat completely still for several moments. Eventually, his lips formed a small smile.

"No excuses…" he said to himself and started the engine.

.

.

After dealing with the urgent things in his office with Cynthia's help, the fox headed to school to take his son for a 'vacation' at Martha's place. He thought that the boy would be somewhat saddened by the fact that Nicholas kept him away from the bunny. It was another surprise for the adult fox, how fast his son got attached to Judy. But given the doe's friendly attitude it wasn't that difficult to understand.

"Dad!" the boy was already fully prepared to leave and jumped to hug his parent.

"Hey, little rascal. What's with the good mood?" he petted his son's head.

"No reason!" the little fox grinned, immediately raising Nicholas' suspicion.

"Michael?" he asked with a hint of sternness.

"What? Just happy to visit grandma!" he replied innocently, still hugging his father.

Nicholas shook his head with a smile and they headed to the car. On their way there the fox took out his phone and called Martha.

"Hey, mom. I just got Michael and we're on our way," a pause. "Great, thank you. Sorry again for this, I'm just buried in work this week," the fox ignored his son's eye roll. "Really? Okay I'll tell him."

He ended the call and turned to the boy. "Guess what, you lucky rascal. Martha will make a blueberry pie for you."

"Really?" the boy jumped with joy. "Yes!"

They got into the car and Michael eyed his father once they were on the road. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie to grandma?"

Nicholas showed a smirk. "I didn't. With a sick bunny and my regular duties, I'm going to have my paws full."

"But why not tell her?" the boy pressed on. "Are you ashamed of dating Judy?"

Nick moved his arm and flicked the boy's ear. "One, we're not officially dating yet. Two, you have no idea how overbearing your grandmother can be when it comes to certain things. Three, don't you teach me about relationships."

The little fox rubbed his ear and grinned. " _Yet?_ "

Nicholas shot him a look with the corner of his eye. "Okay, that does it!" he paw shot forward and attacked Michael's side. The boy squealed with laughter. "A wise guy, huh? Come on, got something more to say?" he mercilessly tickled his son.

"Hahhahaha! Stop! No fair! Haha!"

.

.

The vixen opened the front door to see her son and get attacked by her grandson with a loving hug.

"Why hello you two! I was wondering when you were going to show up," she stated with a chuckle, hugging back Mike.

Nicholas followed his son, luggage in paw. "Sorry, got stuck in the traffic a bit."

Michael tugged at his grandmother's sleeve. "Dad said that you'll be making a blueberry pie! Is that true?!" he beamed at the elderly vixen.

She laughed and ruffled the fur on the boy's head. "Of course I will," she smiled at the boy's eagerness to eat her homemade pie. Both she and Nicholas sometimes joked that Michael's love for blueberries is the best proof that he's the attorney's son. They were both almost addicted to the fruit.

"Yay!" the boy almost jumped in the air.

The female clapped her paws. "Alright, to the bathroom you go! I want to see clean paws, young mister!"

"Yes, granny!" the boy kicked off his shoes and darted into the apartment.

Martha laughed at the little fox's eagerness. "You really should be more like him," she said to her son.

Nicholas shrugged at her words. "Sorry, left my smiling mask at home."

She rested her forehead on a paw and sighed. "Nick… I don't mind having Mike over for several days, you know I like him being around, but you really need to loosen up a bit. Work, work, work, that's what you're all about."

"You're overreacting again, mother."

Martha folded her arms. "All I'm asking is for you to take a break sometimes, okay?"

Her words made Nicholas remember the kisses he received from Judy. "Don't worry, I can find myself a… _distraction_ if needed."

The slight pause in that sentence made Martha's ears twitch a bit. She eyed her son, but knew better then to push him into confessing something.

"Alright…" she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Drive safely and don't overwork yourself."

"Yees, _mom,_ " he groaned in a theatrical manner, earning a slap on the arm from his mother.

When he was gone, Martha rubbed her paws together and turned around to look for Mike. She knew her son almost like the back of her paw. That included the fact that the more you pressured him, the more defensive he would become. Therefore, she had to go after a softer target.

" _Ohh, Michael_?" she sang with a sly grin.

.

.

Nicholas' drive back home took longer than normally, due to a stop at a certain store. He couldn't exactly decide what to buy so he had to consult an otter staff member. With this matter done he departed home. After parking the car in the garage, he headed up to his apartment. The fox walked into the entrance hall and took off his coat, placing what he brought on a shelf.

"Fluff?" he called out and walked to the living room. "I'm ba-" his voice got trapped in his throat when he saw Judy. The bunny was standing next to the couch, no longer dressed in the clothes she had in the morning.

She was wearing one of his shirts.

To be precise, ONLY a shirt. He could tell because due their size difference it reached to her ankles and bare hindpaws were visible underneath. Also, most likely to have some sort of mobility, she unbuttoned the bottom two buttons, so she could move her legs freely. Therefore, it was visible that she didn't have any pants too.

Seeing Nick, her ears shot straight up and she let out a nervous giggle. "Ahaha, hey… I can exblain…"

Nicholas blinked. Then he blinked again. Only then he regained his senses and turned around. "Maybe you should dress yourself first?"

"Um, I'd do dhat, but I don'd habe any dry clothes…" she explained sheepishly.

"Then at least the blanket?" he suggested, still with his back to her. "Though, I'm not saying that it's not a welcomed sight," he couldn't help himself and had to tease her a bit.

"Har, har," she replied, hopping on the couch and wrapping herself with the blankets, but still happy with the compliment. "Done."

Only then he turned around. "Okay, this should be interesting," he approached the mummified bunny. "Why are you in one of my shirts?"

"I spilled dhe juice…" she mumbled.

Nicholas raised a brow and eyed the empty cup on the tea table.

"Dhe whole boddle…" she supplied, a blush of embarrassment showing on her cheeks. Indeed, the bottle of juice that he left on the kitchen table was no longer there. "I had to tage a shower and afder that discovered thad the lock in my suidcase is broken, so I couldn'd ged to any of my clothes," she finished with a cough.

"Alright…" the fox said, fighting a smile that tried to force its way to his mouth.

"Don'd laugh…" she grumbled, pouting slightly.

"I'm not," he replied, covering his mouth with a paw.

Judy narrowed her eyes. "You're _smiling_."

"No," his voice became strained from his struggle to not burst with laughter.

The doe growled and reached out to grab his arm. "Really? Show me!" she pulled, trying to make him to reveal his face.

"This is police brutality, officer Hopps," he couldn't stop a chuckle this time and struggled to keep his paw in place.

She pulled back, only to show him a dangerous smirk. "I'll show you _brutalidy,"_ with these words she jumped at the fox and tackled him to the floor. The vulpine attorney landed on his back with the vicious bunny straddling him at the waist.

"Nod so confidend now, huh?" she attacked him with her fingers, forcing a loud laughter out of him. The fox shivered and squirmed under her tickling assault, pretty much like his son not so long ago.

"Hahaha! I yield! Enough!" he finally managed to grab her arms and hold them still. They both panted and Judy coughed a bit. Once again, they experienced the absence of time when they gazed at each other. Nicholas looking up at the beautiful bunny clad only in her underwear and his shirt, sitting… right… on top… of him…

Judy seemed to realize her position too, as her eyes started to widen.

" _Ehem!"_ coughed a voice from the entrance hallway, making both their heads snap in that direction.

Martha was leaning against the wall with her arms folded and the smuggest grin the fox ever saw on her face.

" _Buried in work_ , eh? Well, I can see that you got your paws full right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

 **To be honest, I didn't plan for this chapter to happen so early. But these two mammals just kept staring at me and I** ** _had_** **to write it down.**

 **So here you go.**

 **And thank you for all your support and reviews!**

 **Chapter 9**

The mammals on the floor stared at vixen, utterly surprised.

But then, noticing Nick's shocked expression, a nasty smirk crossed Judy's face. She leaned down and rested her body on the fox's chest.

"Aww! And here we god to dhe good part…" she purred, causing the Nicholas' eyes to widen even more.

"Judy!"

Martha watched the scene, the grin not leaving her face. "You know, I can wait outside if you need a minute," she looked over Judy's scantily dressed form. "Or _thirty."_

The fox turned to the vixen. "Mother!"

Judy flinched, hearing the word 'mother'. Only now she realized the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly, the doe wanted to disappear from embarrassment, with her first meeting with the fox's parent turning into a complete disaster.

The bunny and the fox exchanged glances, the doe blushing intensely.

"I vote that you should explain this," the vulpine stated.

"Hey! Why me?!" Judy slapped him on the chest and sat back up.

" _You_ jumped at _me,_ not the other way around."

She folded her arms. "You're dhe attorney here, so you do dhe talking."

"With such overwhelming evidence against us?" he raised a brow. "I don't like this case. You're the cop, protect us." he fired back.

She stuck out her tongue. "I'm on a sig leave, you'll habe to protecd yourself."

"I'm waiting," the vixen chirped, clearly enjoying the scene.

Nicholas cleared his throat and tried to sound as serious as possible under current circumstances. "Why are you even here? What about Michael?"

Martha examined her claws nonchalantly. "He is just fine. And I am here, wondering why my son, who told me that he is _so_ busy with work, is lying on the floor under a young girl," amusement was dripping from every word that left her mouth.

Nicholas groaned, realizing that any further resistance is futile. He rose from the floor, surprising the grey bunny. Before she could move away, the fox put an arm around her and stood up, holding Judy up by her thighs and close to his chest. The doe stifled a gasp when her nose brushed the fur on the side of his neck.

"N-Nick?" she stuttered, not sure if she's blushing from embarrassment or from the warmth of his body that she longed for several hours earlier.

Martha raised a curious brow. " _Nick?_ " she repeated the name that, till now, only she was privileged to use.

The fox let out a sigh. "Not exactly the way I wanted you two to meet, but…" he indicated the vixen with his free paw. "Judy, I'd like you to meet my mother, Martha Wilde."

The female waved her fingers at the bunny. "Hello," she said cheerfully, still grinning.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet officer Judy Hopps. She's my..."

The doe's heart sunk at that moment. She perfectly knew what Nick was going to say. After all, they never got to discuss at what stage their relationship is. Sure, they joked and teased about it, but never made any serious declarations. Well, she would settle for 'friends' for now, even though the thought made her a little sad. She was never this close with any male, nobody has ever made her feel so... cherished. Still, she would have to accept-

"...girlfriend," the fox finished smoothly, no trace of hesitation in his voice.

Judy's gaze shot up to the vulpine's face, the doe almost disbelieving what she just heard. He showed her a caring smile that warmed her up, even without the help of a wool blanket. Feeling rejuvenated and returning the fox's smile, Judy turned to the vixen.

"Hello, id's nice to meed y-" she stopped.

Martha's eyes were glittering and her grin was now so wide that it began showing her teeth. It reminded the bunny of a wolf, stalking a trapped prey.

"Why hello, dearie," the vixen said in a singing voice. The hungry glint in her eye made the doe shiver. She grasped Nick's shirt with one paw and cuddled closer to his body. Judy wasn't one to be intimidated, even by angry rhinos armed with knives or guns. However, what she saw in the vixens' eyes triggered her natural, bunny instincts, ordering her to hide or seek protection. Ironically, in the arms of a fox.

Nicholas sensed her tension and wrapped not only his arms around his girlfriend. His tail managed to curl itself around her legs in a protective gesture.

"Mother," the attorney's voice was now stern and commanding. "I will not have you scaring Judy like this. Behave yourself, she's sick and shouldn't be bothered."

Martha blinked, her expression relaxing and eyes returning to a normal state. "Oh... Oh, dear... I'm terribly sorry!" she bowed her head in an apology. "It's just... Seeing Nick with-"

"Mother!" Nicholas let out a tired sigh.

Martha flinched slightly. "Ah, yes, right... Sorry," she let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.

Judy wasn't certain what just had occurred, but had a feeling that she witnessed a scene of taming a dangerous beast.

"I guess that I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," Martha clapped her paws. "But I want to see you, Judy, as soon as possible after you get better. We have a _looot_ to talk about, young lady!" the vixen sent her a wink and suddenly Judy thought that a talk with Bogo would be a walk in the park, compared to a meeting with this female.

The vixen said her hurried goodbyes and left the apartment, leaving them alone, still standing in the middle of the living room.

"So…" Nicholas heard a soft voice from around his neck. " _Girlfriend?"_ the bunny asked, playing with the top button of his shirt.

The fox let out a sigh. "I'll understand if you don't want to be,"

Hearing this, Judy's ears shot up and she quickly pulled away from his chest to look at his face. "No! I mean, I'd love to!" she blurted out, just before noticing a playful glint in his eyes. Her body relaxed and she slapped his chest with a smile. "Tease!"

"Am I? Yes, yes I am," he gave her a wink and turned to the couch to put the bunny down, though he did chuckle at her disappointed expression and puppy eyes. He reached for a blanked and kneeled down, his nose on the same level as hers, wrapping Judy in the thick cover. "Someone has to make dinner, Fluff."

"Ugh, fine. I'll let my _boyfriend_ ged me something to ead," she huffed, eyeing him with mock disappointment.

The fox laughed and headed to the kitchen. Though he stopped halfway and turned to the entrance hall.

"Nick?" Judy raised a curious brow.

He disappeared from her sight for a moment and returned with a bouquet of purple colored flowers. The fox approached the surprised bunny, wearing a gentle smile.

"I took me a bit longer to get here, because on my way I had to stop at a flower shop to not come back empty pawed," he crouched in front of her and offered Judy the flowers. "Hydrangeas. I've heard that they are considered a symbol of perseverance and seeing the color I just couldn't _not_ think about you."

The surprised doe took the bouquet from his paws and offered him a smile. "Thank you! Is dhere some special occasion?"

"You could say that. An apology."

A frown formed on the doe's face, as she stared at Nicholas. "Apology?" her heart started beating faster.

He reached out and took her paw into one of his. "I am sorry, Judy. For pushing you away like that earlier. You don't deserve to be treated like that," the vulpine gave her paw a gentle squeeze and looked directly into her amethyst eyes. "Look, I'm not saying no. But can I ask you for a bit of time?"

She squeezed back. "Of course, and I am sorry for being so forward earlier," Judy graced him with a beautiful smile. "Thank you for dhe wonderful flowers."

.

.

Judy was sitting on the couch and observing the fox, as he was preparing a meal for them. Her eyes followed his every move, from top to bottom. She let out a chuckle when she focused for a moment on his tail. When Nicholas was busy with the dinner, Judy chose a new album to play in the stereo and now she was enjoying the fox's appendage slightly swishing to the sounds of "Califurnication" by the Red Furred Chili Peppers. The flowers he brought earlier were now in a vase, placed on the tea table by the couch.

"Say, would like it to be a bit sweet?" he asked of her without turning back.

Judy's lips formed a smug grin and she rested her chin on a paw. "I _like_ sweed things, Mr. Dancer."

This time he looked over his shoulder with puzzled expression.

The bunny simply pointed at his tail.

"Oh, that? Almost forgot the bloody thing is still with me. Thought I sold for a hefty sum years ago," he quipped, his usual smirk returning to his face.

"How cruel of you!" Judy gasped overdramatically, placing a paw on her chest. "I'd never do dhat to my own tail!"

The fox chuckled. "That _attached_ to it?"

"I love my tail! I always thoughd of id as cute," she chirped, observing the vulpine attorney carefully. She gave him several seconds before speaking again. "I can _hear_ you grinning all dhe way from here, Nick."

"Why would I be doing that?" he asked innocently.

"I can bed dhat you're just itching to commend on my dail."

His paws didn't pause in preparing the meal. "I am?"

"You're righd," she replied playfully. "Why would you wand to commend on such a _cute, fluffy, soft_ liddle bunny tail thad would just disappear in your _big, strong_ paw if you were to grab id," she purred and grinned when Nick's paws froze over the kitchen top.

He eventually cleared his throat and resumed what he was doing. "I thought about testing that theory, but I don't feel like being sprawled over the floor due to one of your throws," he teased back.

"Considering thad you're my boyfriend…" Judy paused at that word, once again enjoying the sound of it. Her ears rested behind her head and a blush decorated her grey cheeks. "Why would I stob you?" once again she tested the waters, hoping that she didn't overshoot this time.

Silence befell between them, interrupted only by the sounds of music.

Nicholas was first to break it. "My, my…" he murmured and turned around. Judy's hopeful expression relaxed when she saw a smirk on his face. "What a bold bunny you are," he slowly approached the couch, his tail swinging in a hypnotizing motion.

"Not _too_ bold?" she mumbled, looking up at the fox with a small smile.

The fox reached out and ran his paw over the top of her head and down the whole length of one of her ears. Judy shivered from pleasure that came with his touch. Her ears always were a sensitive spot and seeing Nick's smug grin, he most definitely noticed it.

"I will tell you when you are," he said in a low voice, making her heart skip a beat.

She gazed into his emerald eyes, cherishing the moment. Unfortunately for the doe, her stomach had other plans and growled loudly, demanding attention.

Nick stifled an amused snort and pulled away. "It seems that for now I have a hungry girlfriend to feed," with these words he turned around and returned to the kitchen.

Judy groaned quietly and slumped on the couch, hating her own stomach.

.

.

When the food was ready, they both sat by the table and Judy surveyed the bowl of orange soup she was served.

"Smells very nice, whad is id?"

"Pumpkin cream soup with a touch of ginger and a bit of parsley on top. And to that," he indicated another bowl, filled with slightly dark pieces of bread, cut out in little squares, "you can add something sweet. Croutons coated in honey."

Judy eyed the addition curiously. She added a few to her bowl and tasted it with a spoonful of soup. The doe felt a delicious combination of the slight spiciness of ginger, mixed with the taste of the pumpkin. She enjoyed the crunchiness of the croutons, along with the sweet honey.

Judy beamed at her boyfriend. "You, sir, habe missed your true calling," she pointed the spoon at him. "You should be a cook!"

He smiled back, eating his own serving of soup. "Please, when it comes to cooking my mother would leave me in the dust."

"Oh? Sounds like she could hold her ground againsd my mom," the bunny chuckled, remembering the amazing dishes created by her mother.

"What? You're suggesting a cooking duel?" he raised an amused brow.

"Why nod? You could all come to visid Bunny Burrow."

Nick laughed at her idea. "That would be something! A family of foxes visiting a legion of bunnies!"

Judy giggled, hearing his reply. "Don'd worry. I'll prodect you, my fragile boyfriend."

He rested his muzzle on folded paws. "Enjoying that word?"

"Very much!" she grinned at her fox.

"But probably not as much I like the word 'girlfriend'," he showed her a smug smirk.

"Mr. Wilde!" she scolded him in a joking manner. "Are you drying to seduce dhis innocend bunny?!"

Nicholas snorted and shifted to rest his cheek on one paw. " _Innocent?_ Who are you trying to fool here, Fluff?"

"Okay, god me there, _handsome_."

"Why thank you, _beautiful_."

They stared at each other with big smiles, both internally happy where this was heading.

.

.

After the dinner, Nick excused himself and spend the rest of the day in the seclusion of his office. This time really busy with his work. Of course, before he went there, he prepared a proper drink for Judy and teased her about not touching any bottles.

Sitting by the desk, the vulpine sent a text message to Michael.

 _Call when Martha is not around._

 _We have SOMETHING to talk about._

And in the vixen's apartment, the little fox read the message and groaned.

He knew he was in _deep_ trouble.

 _._

 _._

In that time, Judy got a potentially dangerous call.

From her mother.

Taking a deep breath, trying to imagine potential scenarios for this conversation, Judy tapped the green icon.

"Hello mama," she said in her sickly muffled voice.

"Oh dear! Judy, your voice!" her mother gasped. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I god flu. Can't dalk too much."

There was a rustling sound on the phone and Judy could hear the worried voice of her father in the background.

"Jude's sick? Is she alright?" the young doe let out a sigh hearing the old nickname. It's not that she hated it, on the contrary. It was a unique thing between a father and daughter, which she held close to her heart. Though it annoyed her sometimes, for making her look like some tomboy.

"I'm fine!" she assured them quickly, knowing full well how overprotective her father could be. "I'm taking care of myself."

"But Judy," her mother didn't sound convinced. "I remember that your apartment isn't exactly… well, comfortable," Judy groaned internally, now regretting allowing her parents to visit her 'apartment' some time ago. "I'm not so sure if it's a good place for recuperation from a flu…"

Judy didn't even need to count to three.

"You could always come home to get better!" her father suggested, no doubt with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, dad. It's sweed of you, bud I'm okay," she took a deep breath. "I have a different place to stay."

"Really? You found yourself a new apartment? How nice, that old place wasn't good for you."

"Um…" the young doe's fingers fidgeted with the rim of the blanket. "I didn'd find a new place, mom. I'm lodging ad someone else's apartmend."

"Oh, I see. With one of your friends?" her mother said, still in her cheerful mood.

This was it. Judy took an even deeper breath and put a paw over her eyes. " _Boyfriend_ … I'm staying ad my boyfriend's place."

The silence that followed those words was deafening. But she didn't have to wait too long for the reaction.

"Your… boyfriend?" her mother sounded surprised, but, thankfully, not in a negative way.

And it started.

"Judy has a boyfriend!" someone squealed in the background, Judy recognized one of her sisters.

"B-boyfriend?!" that was her father. "My little girl has a-"

"Oh keep it down Stu! You'll startle the little ones!" her mother cut him off.

"But, honey…"

"Be quiet," she said calmly before returning to the conversation with Judy. "Sorry about this, Judy. You know how your father can be. Anyway, you never mentioned a boyfriend before. What's changed?"

The young doe let out a sigh of relief, grateful to her mother for being so calm about this. "Actually, we're officially a couble only since dhis morning, so dhere was nothing to tell earlier," she paused a moment to cough and blow her nose.

"Are you okay, bun-bun?"

"Yes, sorry… Id's nothing. And aboud… us, we've been on two dades and things just… happened from there."

"Things?" her mother inquired in a cautious voice.

Judy's eyes shot wide open when the realization hit her. She said that she's living with her boyfriend and _things_ happened. "No!" she yelped, almost dropping the phone. "Nothing like dhat, mom! Nick is a perfect gendlemammal, we habe separate beds, we haven'd even kissed yet!" she blurted it out on one breath and then she realized what she just told every member of her family in the vicinity of her mother's phone.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers…_ She fell back on the couch with her eyes closed and back arched over the couch's edge, letting her head hang loosely upside down. Things couldn't get any more embarrassing than this.

"Wow," said an amused voice and her eyes shot wide open. She saw the upside-down image of Nick, standing nearby with a cup in his paw. "Discussing our living conditions with your mother?" he had a smug grin on his face.

If the phrase 'to die of embarrassment' in a dictionary would ever need a visualization, a photograph of Judy right now would be perfect.

She gasped and sprung up, but her legs got tangled in the blanket. The doe lost her balance and was about to fall to the floor when a strong arm caught her and helped her sit back on the couch. Nicholas had an apologetic expression and silently mouthed 'sorry'. Then he kissed her forehead and headed back to his office.

Judy sat completely still, staring at the door that Nicholas passed through.

"Bun-bun? Are you there?" Judy's ears twitched and she quickly fumbled with her phone.

"Y-yes, sorry. I just god… disdracted a bit," she mumbled, touching the spot the fox kissed.

 _We haven't kissed yet._ He must've heard that. She instantly started wondering what goes through his mind right now. Was kissing also off limits for now? Then what about that time, when they were wrapped together in a blanket?

"Was that your boyfriend?" her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, thad was Nicholas."

"Well, he sounds like a rather kind buck to me."

Judy's ears fell behind her head.

 _Oh sweet…_

"Mom!" she practically whispered. "Can we talk more… privately?" she pleaded and coughed a bit after that.

"Oh, okay, bun-bun. Just give me a moment." Judy could hear a rustling noise, followed by the worried voice of her father.

"Huh? W-where are you going, Bon?"

"This is girl talk, Stu. No males allowed. Now go and see if Jonas, Clarice, Edward, Emily, Howard, Jack, Jill, Stephanie and Maurice don't need a diaper change."

There was a sound of closing doors and silence, when the usual background hustle was cut off. "Okay, hon. What's the matter?" Bonnie asked softly.

Judy cast down her gaze and let out a sigh. "Mom, please don'd be worried, but Nick is nod a rabbid."

There was a pause.

"Okaay…" the older doe said carefully. "So, what is he hon?"

Judy gathered up her courage. "Promise you won'd freak out?"

"Hon, I'm not going to judge your life choices. But I can't promise that I won't be worried, you know. It's a mother thing, you'll see someday for yourself."

Judy froze for a moment. There was Mike, of course, the sweet, little fox, but… Her and Nick? Children?

The bunny shook her head to clear her thoughts. She'll deal with that if it will come up later.

 _When._ Corrected that nasty voice in her head.

"Okay, you see…. he is a fox," she practically gritted her teeth, anxiously awaiting her mother's reaction.

"Well…" the older doe said with a cautious voice. "That's… something new…"

"I know, I know! Bud… but…" Judy fought to find the right words. "I don'd know! It just _feels_ righd."

"Okay, hon. If you say so," she didn't sound completely convinced, but also not judgmental. "Just tell me, is he… you know, the _legal_ sort of a mammal? I mean, I'm don't want to be a speciest, but the opinions about foxes-"

"He's an attorney mom!" Judy interrupted her mother. "One of dhe best in entire Zoodopia! I'm ad _his_ apartmend, remember? He didn't steal id or hustled it from someone, he didn'd habe to! And he's got a very brighd son, who-"

"He's got a _son_?!" this time Bonnie cut in. "Judy-"

"Mom, before you say anything else, please listen!" the young doe hurriedly interjected. "Yes, he has a son, yes he is older dhan me. He's divorced and currentdy living only with his boy. His name is Michael, by dhe way and I'm sure you'd love him if you'd habe a chance to meed him," her cough forced her to stop once again and she took a sip of her drink to ease her throat a bit.

"Judy…"

"Wait, mom! I know how it must sound to you, bud please trustd me on this," she shifted a bit under the blanket. "Nick is very kind to me and also generous. When he found out aboud my flu he was adamant aboud me moving in to his place for the time of recuperation. And dhat's just after two dates, mom. He even boughd me a dress for the date!"

"But Judy… What if he's just trying to use his money-"

"No!" the young bunny denied strongly. "He would never hurd me, I know dhat! Knowing I'm sick he got me warmer clothes, he cooks for me, he makes sure dhat I'm properly resting to ged better. I told you before, Nick respects me compledely and would never take advantage of me!" she coughed again and continued in a softer voice. "Mom, don'd you understand? He _cares_ about me…"

Judy stopped, breathing steadily to calm herself down.

"Okay," her mother's voice was now soft and understanding. "Hearing you talk about him with such passion I now know that he means a lot to you. I am sorry that I was distrustful earlier, I was just worried about you."

Judy let out a sigh. "I know, mom. I know. "Jusd… could you nod tell anyone yet dhat I'm dating a fox? Dad would probably drive here in the pickup with a fox taser in his paw."

"Of course, bun-bun. And don't worry about your father. If it'll come to that, _I'll_ deal with him, okay?"

"Okay," the young doe smiled. "Thanks for hearing me oud, mom."

For the first time in this conversation, Bonnie has laughed. "That's what mothers are for."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, hon."

.

.

Night came pretty quickly and the end of the day was very conflicting for Judy. It was the first night they were about to spend together under one roof, without anyone else present in the apartment. She took a hot bath and now was sitting on Nick's bed, wrapped in the quilt, wearing the bunny-sized pajamas he got for her. Part of her imagined that it would be a perfect occasion to try and push their relationship a bit further. The more sensible majority kept that part isolated from the decision-making process. She wanted this to work, she wanted _them_ to work. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, given the fact that they have met no more than two weeks ago. The doe had a very good feeling about Nicholas and her heart wanted to make that feeling grow. Especially after the talk with her mother. Voicing out her feelings like that only strengthened her belief that Nick is the best thing that happened to her so far. Even considering her career in the ZPD and that was very difficult to top.

Also, being a bunny, she naturally craved closeness, the result of growing together with almost 300 siblings. It was an internal conflict between the urge to grab her fox to hug him tightly and her respect for his struggle with his past feelings. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to lose a mate. Or rather, when the mate leaves you out their own choice. Still…

The bunny pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

She wanted to hold him.

.

.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was in a difficult situation.

Last night he had no problem sleeping on the couch, but this time it was different. Now the entire thing smelled like Judy. After all, she spent here most of the day, part of it just in her underwear…

He slapped himself for that thought.

However, he also couldn't forget what Judy practically yelled to the phone today.

 _We haven't even kissed yet._

The ability to read mammals, their feelings and intentions was rather helpful in his job and now it told him that, at that moment, Judy sounded a bit disappointed. He couldn't blame her. He would be lying if he'd say that he didn't think about it. There was something in her that pulled him in. And that time, when he warmed her with his body after that reckless Tundratown swim? Nicholas could agree then, that it was just in the spur of the moment, but now he wasn't so convinced.

The fox rolled to his back and let out a sigh. It's not like he didn't like the idea of embracing the bunny, but every time he imagined it, an image of red fur and blue eyes forced itself into his mind. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that whenever he inhaled the doe's smell, or felt her fur under his paws, that image gradually faded.

And he wanted it to fade completely.

Turning to the side, Nicholas grabbed one of the pillows used by Judy earlier and pressed it to his nose. The fox breathed in deeply, intent on taking in every last bit of the bunny's scent.

.

.

The next day was a quiet one. No more calls from her parents, Chief Bogo or, she trembled slightly, Nick's mother. She seemed to be a kind person, but Judy got nervous just remembering the look in the vixen's eyes.

Additionally, her flu went to a different stage and while nose was now more or less clean. She still had to use tissues a lot, but at least her voice was back to normal. Now she experienced muscle pains and shivering cold that gnawed at her bones. It relieved her that Nick was there for her and made sure that she is properly dressed and wrapped in a warm blanket. He was making her warm drinks whenever she would politely ask for something to drink. At first, she tried to do it herself, with the amount of work the fox seemed to have in his office, but he would have none of that. Nicholas joked that he can't risk another juice-bunny-shower and her ending up in wet clothes again.

This meant tons of free time on her paws. Something she hardly ever experienced since joining ZPD. Always busy with another case, always focused on her job, using her spare time to train or go over the case files.

Therefore, she spent most of her day on exchanging messages with her family members. Apparently, the news about her getting a boyfriend spread like fire. She received hundreds of questions from her siblings and, not surprisingly, the majority came from her sisters. Some were pretty sweet, some were funny and there were also those that heated up her cheeks and made her glance nervously at the door to her boyfriend's office, hoping that he's not sneaking around to see what some of her sisters suggested.

When dinner time arrived, Nicholas asked if she'd like to eat the pumpkin soup again or should he prepare something new. Judy was a bit surprised and asked why preparing a new dish when they still had some soup.

"Well, I usually cook meals to last for a few days or freeze them for later. It's more efficient that way. But if you would like to eat something new, I see no problem in grabbing some stuff from a nearby store and preparing a new dish, Fluff."

Judy assured him with a smile that the soup would be just fine and she felt a bit more special. That he would go out of his way to satisfy her, should she wish for something.

They haven't brought up the topic of what Nick overheard from her phone call. Both thought that it might be a bit embarrassing for the other party and didn't start the conversation regarding it, hoping that it would come naturally at one point or another.

.

.

When the evening came, Nicholas once again prepared the bed for Judy while she was taking a bath. After that, Nick went to the bathroom to take a shower, while Judy buried herself under the quilt and curled up, hoping the preserve as much heat as possible. Her cough wouldn't leave her yet, but she felt that it was starting to get better. She didn't know whether it was due to the care she received from the fox or just his mere presence made her feel better.

Either way, she knew that her sickness was slowly fading away, but right now she would really like to feel warmer. Even with the quilt, the doe felt the uncomfortable chilliness.

 _What about him?_ Her inner voice dared asking.

Judy shook her head. She already tried once and now was wiser to wait with such a bold idea for later. Even if she really would enjoy him being under the quilt together with her. The warmth of his body was so comforting and relaxing to the doe, whenever she recalled it.

Her ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening, followed by pawsteps on the floor.

When the fox was passing by the bedroom, Judy straightened up on the bed. "Nick?" she called before she could bite her own tongue.

After a second the door to the dimly lit room opened, showing the figure of Nicholas. There was no light in the rest of the apartment, the doe remembering that foxes had a quite good night vision.

"Yes?"

Judy's eyes adjusted a bit and she saw that he was wearing a black bathrobe. "Um…" she didn't think this through. "I'm a bit cold…" she mumbled, lying down again and wrapping herself with the quilt.

 _Would you sleep with me?_

"Would you mind giving me one more blanket?" internally, she cursed herself for just the idea of jumping the gun so quickly again.

"Sure," he walked in and circled the bed to get to the closet. "One will do?" he asked taking a blanket from one of the shelves.

"Yeah," she curled up again, lying on her side with her back to the fox. "Thank you…" she muttered and swallowed back the disappointment, knowing full well that asking him for anything more at this point would be improper. The doe reached for a tissue and blew her nose for the 85th time today. She awaited the feeling of a new layer being added on top of the quilt, but didn't expect what she heard.

The sound of material being dropped on the bed.

In the next moment, she felt a breeze of air on her back when Nick raised the quilt. Right after that the mattress bent a bit under new weigh. Judy's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased significantly.

 _Is he…_

Then she felt the familiar warmth and the smell of a fox fresh from a shower. Nick pulled the quilt over them and put an arm around her stomach, gently pulling her back to his chest. Her cheeks immediately heated up, along with the rest of her body. The closeness of the fox dispersing the chill that was bothering her moments ago.

 _Her_ fox…

"You're free to scream if you feel uncomfortable with this," he murmured right above her head. "I also know a good attorney, if you'd like to file a lawsuit."

She giggled. "Dumb fox," she wrapped her paws around his. "This is just what I _needed_."

"If I am to be honest… me too…" he admitted in a low voice.

Surprised, Judy turned her head on the pillow to look at him.

"Really?"

"Hey, I've slept on a couch practically _drenched_ with your scent. Well, more like barely slept at all…" he slowly brushed her cheek with a thumb. This caused Judy to feel pleasant tingling in her chest. "What have you done to me?" he whispered.

Instead of an answer, Judy lifted his paw and rolled over so that she could face him properly.

"I could ask you the same," she whispered back, placing a paw on his cheek.

They stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes, hearts beating hard in their chests. And there it was again, the mysterious pull that started affecting both of them. And the distance between them started getting even shorter. Their mouths were unavoidably getting closer.

"Nick…"

"Hm?"

"Your mother isn't going to enter this room right now?"

Closer…

"I closed the door."

"Your phone?"

"Left it in the kitchen."

Closer…

"Mike's not going to barge in?"

"I think Martha will restrain him."

Closer…

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

Closer…

"Kiss me, please."

Their lips touched and both mammals closed their eyes, savoring the sweetness of this moment. Having bigger mouth than her, Nick was very careful, making sure that he won't scrape her with his fangs. She tasted like nothing he ever felt in his life. No delicacy could even compare to the savor of her lips. He cared not for species, age, status, the entire world. In this moment, she trapped him with her flavor and scent, ridding him of any unrelated thought.

At the same time, Judy felt that she was melting from their contact. She was excited and nervous, not sure what to expect and whatever she hoped for landed straight into a trash bin. This was something completely beyond that. His taste was almost intoxicating and her head was spinning from pure bliss. And even in that state of mind, she noticed how tender it was. It amazed her that with mouth that, by nature, was designed to bite rabbits, Nick was so gentle in their kiss.

They parted after what felt like millennia, but in reality, was several seconds. Both drew breath and opened their eyes. There were no giggles or giddy smiles. Just gazes locked with each other.

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I have heard you correctly. Could you repeat that last part?"

She smiled and brushed the fur on his cheek. "Sly fox."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

 **Firstly, thank you so much for all your support and nice words. It really makes my day to see that you're having fun reading this story.**

 **Secondly, I'm changing the rating to T. Why? I mean, seriously... I have lost control over this story! These two are doing whatever they want here! The kisses on the couch? I swear that this was** ** _their_** **idea and I just wrote it down, thinking "Hang on, there was no such thing in the original script!". So yeah, we're moving on to T.**

 **Thirdly, this chapter was created in a record time of 1,5 day.**

 **.**

 **Last, BUT NOT LEAST: I dedicate this chapter to my friend** ** _Zeronone._** **Keep up the fantastic work!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

Judy Hopps has faced many different awakenings in her life, including a very embarrassing time when she drank too much with her siblings and...

Yes, that was extremely embarrassing.

This time, the doe felt something new. Comfort, sense of security and warmth that had nothing to do with the quilt she was wrapped in. She was slightly surprised when she found a dark furred paw draped over her waist. Even not fully awake, Judy was perfectly aware whose arm it was and had no problem with it being there. Quite the opposite.

She reached to the paw with her own, smaller one and brushed the brown fur.

"The sleeping beauty awakes," muttered a voice right above her head.

Judy smiled and moved her paw up to find a slender muzzle laying on the same pillow as she did.

"Oh my!" she gasped in faked shock. "It seems that some handsome fox has found his way to my bed!"

Judy felt his facial features shift under her touch. She didn't have to look to know that a smirk formed on his face.

"Technically, it's my bed," he shuffled his arms to prop himself on an elbow. "So I could call the police to arrest a certain cute bunny for breaking and entering."

Judy furrowed her brows and rolled to her back with a huff. "Don't call me cute!"

She wasn't able to say anything more as Nicholas leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, silencing the doe with a soft kiss. It resulted in Judy melting from their contact and purring into his mouth. Her paw found its way to his chest and grabbed a pawful of fur to hold him in place. Her mind was shrouded with a pink haze, while whatever scrap of rational thought left in her kept saying to not let go of him, to prolong this blissful experience.

However, the fox still managed to break away, to her disappointing groan. "Or what?" he teased, gazing at her with his sly grin.

"What about the germs?" she mocked him, using his earlier words.

Nicholas shrugged. "Don't care."

Judy simply stared at him with a smile. Only now it hit her that she was in bed with her boyfriend, who wasn't wearing… _Why isn't he wearing something?!_ His torso was fully exposed, giving her a perfect view of his slender, yet quite toned body. It wasn't the type of frame you'd get to impress ladies, but rather one of a mammal that liked keeping himself fit. The more modest part of her was grateful that the quilt covered him from waist down, but that persistent voice at the back of her head cursed like hell from disappointment. Swallowing her embarrassment, Judy focused back on his face and placed a paw on his cheek "Please tell me it's not a dream."

Instead of replying with words, her boyfriend leaned down again and gave her another sweet, short kiss.

"Does it feel like one?" he asked with a smile.

Judy giggled and wrapped her arms around the fox's neck. "Well, I'm not fully convinced. Could you try that again?" with these words the bunny started to lift her head, but felt a finger on her lips.

"Uh-uh, no dessert for you before breakfast," he chuckled and sat up on the bed.

"Scrooge!" the doe grumbled with a smile, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it swiftly and laughed. "Am I? Seems to me that I'm accommodating a freeloader at my house, so mind your manners, young lady!" he scolded her playfully.

Judy also sat on the bed, propping herself with both paws. "Saying that makes you sound like an old mammal."

Nicholas smiled and ran a finger from her shoulder down to her paw, causing the bunny to shiver slightly from the pleasure it brought her.

"Seeing such a beautiful girl in my bed makes me feel younger," he admitted, showing her a smile that was warm and caring, yet at the same time had a serious tune weaved into it.

It was a smile that made her heart skip a beat. She felt that this carried a deeper meaning than just playful banter between boyfriend and girlfriend. Her ears heated up and she knew that right now they gained a shade of red.

Her emotions must have surfaced in her expression, as just as she gazed at him with her big, lavender eyes, Nicholas blinked, like he was surprised by her reaction and his own words. He then opened his mouth, shut it and opened it again.

"I... I will go and make breakfast," he swiftly stood up, scooping his bathrobe from the corner of the bed and quickly pulling it on. In that moment, Judy caught a glimpse of black boxers. "You should dress yourself," he said and left the room without looking back.

Judy was left a bit dumbfounded by his behavior, not sure where it came from. Was he embarrassed by such a display of words? At least this time she was certain that it wasn't something _she_ said.

Deciding that it would be best to not head towards baseless speculations, Judy directed her steps to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

.

.

Hearing the click of the bathroom door, Nicholas let out a sigh of relief and put down the knife he was using to slice the bread. He raised both paws to rub his face.

"Stay calm," the fox muttered to himself. "Everything's fine, you got this..."

Nicholas didn't expect this to happen right now. Well, it wasn't unheard of, but... He turned around and leaned back on the edge of the kitchen tabletop, letting his paws hang down by his sides.

"This girl will be the death of me," he said to the world in general, before turning back and proceeding with breakfast preparations.

.

.

After refreshing herself and dressing properly in warm clothing, Judy arrived in the kitchen to see a ready meal on the table.

The bunny prided herself with not needing much time to prepare herself for the day in the morning, therefore she was surprised that Nicholas managed to conjure up a fully set table with all possible additions that up till now she could see only in movies or magazine photos. The creator of this morning miracle stood by the kettle, still in his bathrobe and was making two mugs of tea. Seeing the doe, the vulpine attorney smiled and picked up their drinks. "Done making yourself even more beautiful?"

Judy climbed to her seat and showed him a smirk. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Fox."

Her words made his smile grow. "It managed to get you here, hasn't it?"

"You never run out of things to say, don't you?" she coughed a bit. While considerably weaker, the flu still had her in its clutches.

"It comes with the job," he said as he placed both mugs on the table and took his own seat.

They enjoyed their meal, getting into a playful argument who of them two has the more pleasurable company for breakfast. There came a moment of silence at one point, after which they spoke at the same time.

"About earlier..."

"I wanted to ask..."

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment, before sharing a chuckle.

"Go on," Judy motioned with a paw for him to continue.

"No, no, ladies first," he replied.

The doe took a sip of the deliciously warm drink and gave her boyfriend a curious look.

"Back in the bedroom, I... I got a feeling that something happened. You were surprised, embarrassed maybe. Could you help me understand that? I don't want to make some stupid mistake just because I wasn't aware of something," her ears drooped a bit and she showed him a shy smile, not certain if she hasn't touched some sensitive topic.

Nicholas also lowered his ears and reached out over the table to grab her paw. "I'm sorry. It's my fault," he said softly. "I shouldn't have walked out like that, without giving you any explanation."

She squeezed back, her smile gaining warmth. "Please don't worry about it, I just would like to understand what happened."

He looked straight into her eyes and it seemed that for a moment he was hesitating about the answer. "It's a fox thing," he said eventually. "And let me apologize in advance, because I don't feel like I can explain it properly right now. The best answer I can give you at this point is: it's not the time yet."

Judy could see the embarrassment in his eyes and voice. Even though she was very curious what this enigmatic _fox thing_ was, she would respect his decision and be patient. "It's alright," she assured him. "I can wait until you're ready to talk about it."

Her words caused him to stifle a small chuckle. "Just like you could wait with sleeping together in one bed?" he teased the bunny.

A light blush decorated her cheeks and she rubbed her neck. "Touché."

Nicholas brushed the fur on her paw with a thumb. "Do you hear me complaining about that?" he stood up to collect the dirty plates.

Like usual, he could make her smile with just one sentence. "Not yet, no."

With few swift steps, he was behind her chair and lowered his mouth next to one of her ears. "And you never will," he whispered, his breath tickling her fur, making the doe shiver slightly.

Judy stifled a gasp that wanted to escape her lips, too embarrassed to show how this affected her. It was just words, but the way he said them, his closeness, his voice, all of that poured into something that made her melt every time he did it. She wondered how much of this was the effect of working as an attorney and playing with words enough to master the use of them. Or maybe that was his natural, fox self? All in all, to Judy it was irrelevant now, what was important was that this silver tongue belonged to _her_ boyfriend and God, he was making proper use of it.

She lifted her paw to place it on his cheek. "I'll hold you to that, Nick," she whispered back.

He straightened up with a chuckle and headed to the kitchen sink. After that, the fox faced her once again and took a small bow. "If milady allows, thy humble servant shall direct his steps towards the bed chamber to don a more fitting attire," he loosely indicated his bathrobe.

Judy chuckled and then took a very serious and snobbish attitude. "Permission granted, be on your way," she commanded and the fox backed away towards his room, still bent in a bow. She couldn't help herself and laughed out loud while Nicholas disappeared behind the bedroom's door.

In the few minutes when Nicholas was dressing himself, Judy took what remained of her drink and moved to the couch. Wrapping herself tightly with blankets, the doe awaited the reappearance of her boyfriend to see whether he'll go with formal clothes again or if he was going to dress differently today.

When he walked out of the bedroom it was obvious that the clothes weren't formal in any way. He was clad in black leggings, along with a graphite, long sleeved, fur-tight shirt. The outfit did a fantastic job of underlining his body frame, which Judy didn't mind. Didn't mind _at all_.

He caught her gaze and chuckled. "Still hungry?" he asked with a playful voice.

The doe blinked, not understanding the question, but to her defense, she was still a bit dazed from the sight. "What? Why?"

Nicholas moved to the coat rack by the door and started putting on a pair of gloves. "Because I can feel you trying to _eat me_ with that stare."

His words made her cheeks blush, but she was quick to respond. "Oh? You'd let me if I'd really try?"

He laughed and grabbed his sports jacket. "I'll think about it. Meanwhile I'm going jogging," the fox opened the door. "You'd better be here when I'm back!" he warned her using a finger.

Judy simply shrugged with a smile. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

The attorney send her a wink and disappeared behind the door.

.

.

The minutes he was away were passing in an agonizingly slow pace for the sick bunny. She preferred when the fox was closed in the office, as at least he was just behind the wall. Thirty-seven meticulously counted minutes have passed before the front door opened again and Nicholas walked in, panting slightly and brushing a paw through the disheveled fur on his head. That's when she noticed headphones in his ears.

"Listening to music? What kind?" she inquired, her curiosity piqued.

Nicholas took out the headphones and pulled out a rectangular object from his pocket. "That's what I wanted to find out."

The bunny squinted her eyes. "That's… that's my iPaw!" she cried out jumping to her hindpaws and placing both paws on the couch's back.

"So it would seem," he chuckled while taking off his jacket.

"You thief! You stole it!" she yelled at him, ears fully erect, but didn't look very convincing with a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission," her boyfriend maintained a cheerful attitude while approaching the couch and the agitated bunny, his tail swishing behind him. "But with every intention of bringing it back," he now stood right in front of her. Nicholas dropped the small device into her paws, which she caught and quickly examined it if the fox didn't do anything to it.

"Thanks," he said above her head, voice dripping with smugness.

Judy instantly looked up, some harsh words forming on her tongue. "You-Mmmh!"

He sealed her lips with a kiss that was neither short, nor chaste. Their mouths pressed tightly together, the gentle anxiety from last night gone entirely and Judy eagerly replied with passion. One of his paws sneaked behind her and held her head to make sure she won't break away. It was pointless, actually. Right now, her mind was intoxicated with his taste and his smell that was mixed with a hint of sweat. The iPaw completely forgotten, Judy's paws shot up to wrap around his neck. Neither counted how long it lasted, but both gasped for air when they finally broke away, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a while, enveloped with silence, disturbed only by the sound of their breaths.

"Sly fox," Judy whispered eventually.

"I get that a lot," he replied in the same manner.

An angry spark ignited in her eyes. "From other females?" her arms squeezed around his neck in a warning gesture.

"Ouch! Seems like I have a very jealous girlfriend!" the fox joked, his mouth forming a smile.

Judy narrowed her eyes a bit. "I don't hear you answering the question, Slick!"

"Alright, alright! I hear it from all kinds of mammals, females included. Satisfied?" the fox replied hastily, his ears now lowered.

"Not really," she huffed and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I don't like the idea of you flirting with other females…" Judy muttered her protest.

Hearing this, Nicholas let out a sigh. His paw moved under her chin and he slowly lifted it up, so that their eyes could meet. "I haven't been flirting with anyone ever since the divorce," he stated with a solemn voice. Before she could react to his words, he moved his paw from the chin to her cheek, cupping it gently. "Until I've met _you_."

Judy's eyes widened a little before she threw her small arms around the fox and held him in a hug. "Now I'm satisfied."

Nicholas returned her hug. "Glad to hear that," he said with a content smile. "Now, will you permit me to burst this romantic bubble?"

The doe looked up with confusion.

"I'd really like to take a shower, Fluff," Nicholas told her with a shadow of a smirk. "For that I'll need you to release me."

The doe didn't let go or reply and just turned her head so she could press her cheek to his chest.

"Like this week?" he suggested with the corners of his mouth curling up.

Judy laughed at his request. "Don't wanna!" she hugged tighter.

Her boyfriend let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, name your terms, Miss Hopps."

"Hmmm, I can think of one thing," she said with a smug voice that made Nicholas smile. "I want you to close your eyes and lean down to me."

Her demand drew a chuckle from the fox, but he obeyed and, with eyes shut, he leaned down as per her order. Nicholas felt her paws rest on both sides of his muzzle and the warmth of her breath on his nose. It twitched slightly, trying to catch all existing particles of her scent. He stood like this for a few moments, but nothing more happened.

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Oh, you want me to kiss you?" the doe said sweetly, brushing the side of his muzzle with one of her paws.

His lips formed an eager smile. "Very much so."

"Alright," she purred and Nick's ears registered quiet shuffling on the couch, most likely Judy changing her position somehow. And then he felt her small lips touching his forehead.

"Okay, you're free to go."

The vulpine's eyes snapped open to see a beautiful gray doe sitting on his couch, looking very pleased with herself.

"Tease," he groaned, making a disappointed face.

He received a smirk and a half-lidded gaze. "Right back at you!"

"Point taken, now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if the bathroom isn't short on one, sweaty fox," he turned around to leave when Judy spoke again.

"Nick?"

"Yes?" he turned back, only for his muzzle to be suddenly caught again in those blissfully soft paws. Judy stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Enjoy your shower," she said with a smug expression and let go.

"Yeah… shower… right…" he mumbled, a bit dazed from the surprise kiss, but was quick to recover. "Keep doing tricks like this and you'll exhaust this poor, old fox."

Judy laughed and folded her arms on the couch's back, resting her chin on them. "Is that a challenge?"

The spark in her eyes caused Nicholas' ears to drop a little and he started wandering if he didn't bite off slightly more than he could chew. "I think I'll go and take that shower," with these words, the fox retreated towards the bathroom, thinking that a shower right now would be a good idea. Preferably, a _cold_ one.

.

.

After Nicholas finished taking a shower and, of course, dressing formally, the day went on in pretty much the same manner as the one before. Nicholas secluded himself in his office, emerging occasionally to get himself something to drink and to check up on Judy.

The doe spent her time on catching up with her family, something she normally never had the time for or was too tired at the end of the day to bother. Even with spending most of yesterday on replying to messages from her siblings or other family members, there seemed to be no end to it. Especially when the fact of her having a boyfriend kept spreading further and further. Usually it was some form of congratulations, which was fine, but the hard part was to respond to the inquiries about "the handsome buck that swept her off her hindpaws". Judy was ready to admit that they got the 'sweeping' part right, but was still reluctant about revealing her boyfriend's identity.

Her mother, while a bit skeptical at first, was rather understanding and supported the young doe in her decision, which she expressed in several texts since their talk. It was her father that was the problem here. She loved him and respected his devotion to the family, along with the effort he put into taking care of all of them, but… If only he wouldn't be so old fashioned in some ways. Judy was worried that upon meeting Nick face to face he'd either faint, have a heart attack or try to run the fox through with a pitchfork. She expressed her worries to Bonnie and the matriarch of the Hopps family kept assuring her that when the time of their visit comes, she'll prepare her husband for the shocking news and restrain him if necessary.

She heard the office door's open and Nick walked out, empty mug in his paw. On his way to the kitchen, the fox stopped by the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a caring smile that she cherished so much.

"Slowly better," she replied, also smiling

"Mhm, are you a good girl and you're eating properly?" he indicated the two, small bowls on the tea table before her.

Judy rolled her eyes at this question. "Yees, _doctor_ Wilde, I'm a very obedient patient," she stared at him when a playful thought entered her mind. "Did you come here only to see if I'm eating nuts or maybe for a _full_ _check-up_?" the doe sent him a wink and used one of her fingers to pull the collar of her turtleneck down a bit.

The fox's smile froze for a moment and, noticing that, Judy gave him an apologetic smile. "Too bold?"

His features relaxed and he sat down right next to her. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

Judy quickly put a paw on his muzzle, interrupting him. "Please don't apologize. I'm just being a dumb bunny, who's slightly impatient," she moved her paw to place it on his chest. "Well, maybe that's not the best word. See, anything I do, I put all my effort into it. You know, a bit like in Mammallica's song: Don't stop for nothing, it's full speed…"

"…or nothing" he finished for her with a smile before putting an arm around her shoulders. "My dedicated bunny."

Her ears sprung up when she smiled merrily and cuddled to his side. "My sly fox with a quite good taste in music."

"Better than yours, at least," he rubbed her shoulder.

She nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Like you would know!"

"Catty Perry? Hyena Gomez? Please…"

"Hey, they're popular."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Popular doesn't always mean good, Fluff."

"Is that so?" she tapped him on the chest with a finger. "Than what would you suggest, _Mr. Connoisseur_?"

"That's an easy task: Otis Tailor, The Moose, Loreena McCoyote, ZZ Topi…" he listed off. "Listening to Bach or Chopin is also highly recommended-" the fox paused when he heard a snore from the doe. The fox turned it into a loud giggle when he suddenly tickled her sides. "That bored? I'll wake you up!" he hissed to the now uncontrollable laughter of the bunny when he continued his attack. Her boyfriend snatched her from the couch and dragged her to his lap, laying the doe on her back.

"AHAHAHH! STOP! PLEASE! AHH HA HA HAH! NO MORE!"

Nicholas stopped abruptly, his fingers still on her body. "I'll stop, but I want a kiss in return," he stated his price.

Judy wiped happy tears from the corners of her eyes and gazed up at him with an innocent face. "Um, no?" she murmured playfully. "AHHAHA! NO! NICK! HHA HA HA HAHH! DEAL! DEAL!"

The attack stopped and he leaned down so that his muzzle was just inches from her mouth. "Then let's see what you have to offer," he said in a husky voice.

The bunny's gaze locked with his and she lifted her paw to cup his cheek. "What if I don't know what exactly you expect?" her question ended with a giggle when he ran a single finger over her side.

He leaned even closer and now their parted lips were brushing ever so slightly. "You'll just have to try your best, my dedicated bunny," he whispered straight into her mouth.

Her response was raising of her head and joining their lips, not with the vigorous passion they shared before, but a caring softness, so similar to their first kiss. Her paws brushed his face while her nose was taking in his scent and using it to fuel her emotions of this moment. She wanted him to feel them, to taste how important he was for her. They've already learned how to deal with the different shapes of their mouths and the fact that Nicholas had fangs. Now it was all about exploring the possibilities this difference offered, but Judy intended to leave that for later, for a more passionate time. Now she kissed her fox softly, breaking away only to switch to giving him, short, gentle pecks on his lips, before capturing him in another, drawn out kiss.

A year could pass by for all she cared right now. Still, Judy needed air after a while and she reluctantly broke away with a gasp, her eyes fluttering open to meet the emerald gaze of her boyfriend.

"Good enough?" she whispered her question.

He smiled softly as he caressed the back of her head with his paw. "It'll do," he stated in an indifferent voice, which earned him a smile and a slap to the chest from the doe.

"Hate you!" she chuckled.

"No," he moved his muzzle to brush their noses, "no you don't."

Judy let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh well, I've been figured out."

Her flu decided to jump in at this moment and she coughed, mild spasms rippling through her body. Seeing this, Nicholas lifted her and helped her seat up. "You need a drink," he eyed her empty mug. "Why didn't you tell me that you have already finished your tea?"

"Well," she croaked. "I didn't want to bother you," the doe admitted sheepishly.

He folded his arms with a huff. "You're here so that I can take care of you. How is that supposed to work if you don't communicate with me?"

The bunny rubbed the back of her neck. "Right, sorry."

Nicholas wrapped her in a blanket and stood up, scooping her mug in his paw. "Eat and I'll prepare you a new one."

Judy nodded and turned her gaze to the bowls on the table. "Can you tell me what kind of nuts are these?" she asked, picking a few with her fingers.

"Pecans," Nicholas replied. "Rich in zinc that helps your body to produce white cells to fight the infection. Also," he pointed at the second bowl, "don't forget about bell pepper, you'll need the vitamin C."

Judy raised her brow at his explanation. "You're an attorney or a dietitian?"

"I'm a parent," he stated over his shoulder, standing in the kitchen. "Therefore, I learn a lot what's beneficial and what's harmful in my son's meals. I prefer to maintain a proper diet, boost my immune system naturally and avoid running around doctors."

"Oh?" she mused. "Is that why you 'don't care' about germs?" the doe quoted him.

The fox flashed a smile. "No, I simply don't mind _your_ germs."

Judy chuckled, propping herself on a pillow. "How romantic!"

"I try," Nicholas replied, his paws busy with making tea.

.

.

Supplying his girlfriend with a new, warm drink, Nicholas headed to his office. He just managed to sit down when his phone rang, the ringtone belonging to Michael's number. Finally, he had a chance to discuss the fact of spilling the information about Judy to Martha. Being the sly attorney he was, the fox wasn't going to let this be a simple thing.

"Yes?" was the only word that left his mouth after he accepted the call.

"Hey, dad. You wanted to talk?" the boy's voice sounded as if its owner did his best to sound casually. However, reading right through this attempt was _child's play_ for the seasoned attorney.

"Yes. Are you in your grandmother's apartment?" Nicholas made sure that his voice wasn't betraying any emotions.

Slight pause. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be there within an hour," and he ended the call. It was time for a father-son talk.

Grabbing his jacket from the desk, Nicholas strolled out from his office with a spring in his step. He stopped briefly by the couch and the surprised doe, to lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I need to take care of something, I'll be back in a few hours," he muttered with muzzle still touching the fur on her head. "Will you be alright without me?"

She raised her arm and caressed his muzzle, moving her paw along its side. "I don't know. I'm still rather weak, so if you don't hurry back I might wither from loneliness," she turned her head enough to look at her boyfriend with a smirk.

The fox smiled and placed his paw on top of hers. "I'll return as soon as I can, even faster if you can promise to take care of the speeding tickets I might get on the way," right after he said that, the fox let out a brief yelp when Judy suddenly moved her paw and pinched his cheek.

"Oh no you don't!" she scolded him playfully. "You're not going to use me as an excuse for breaking the law, Nicholas!"

He let out a short laugh and raised both paws in a surrendering gesture. "You win, I'll be a good fox."

"You better be, I'm not dating criminals," Judy gave him a hard stare, while folding her arms.

Nicholas raised a brow, adorning a theatrically serious expression. "Is that so?" he took her paw into his fingers and instead of lifting it, he leaned down to lay a kiss on top of it. Afterwards, the fox raised his head to give her a stare that send a pleasant shiver down her spine. His emerald eyes had the familiar playful glint, but this time something else was stirring deeper inside. She couldn't exactly pin it down, but it felt both dangerous and mesmerizing. Without any better words to describe it, Judy thought that this was a gaze of a _predator._

"Then I shall drive very carefully."

Again, also his voice was somehow different and this new vibe caused Judy to sense a tingle inside her, the one she usually would feel around dangerous criminals, when they would start acting really hostile.

It wasn't such a case here. She knew that Nick would never hurt her, so why-

"Fluff?"

Judy blinked when the attorney's voice brought her back to reality. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

"You looked kind of… _detached_? Not present?" the vulpine's voice lost that strange tone and sounded just like before.

Judy looked away, with her ears flopped down. "Sorry… your gaze… and voice…" the doe turned her head back to meet his eyes once more. They were back to normal. "You didn't look like your usual self. Sorry, I'm not sure if I make any sense…"

His eyes widened a bit before he leaned over the couch's back again, but this time he wrapped both of his arms around the doe's small frame, eliciting a surprised gasp from the bunny.

"I'm sorry, Judy," he crooned into her ear. "That was my _work_ _attitude._ You kind of reminded me of what I have to deal with in the courtrooms, where mammals try to outsmart me or sound clever," he let out a guilt-heavy sigh. "I was told that I give off a different vibe when I'm at work, but never thought that it would affect you in such a way. I'm so sorry that I have made you experience something unpleasant," his arms squeezed tighter.

What he did not expect was a quiet chuckle from the doe. She placed her paws on his arms. "Silly fox," she tilted her head back, letting it rest on his shoulder. "Who ever said anything about _unpleasant?_ I was just surprised a little, that's all."

Nicholas raised his brows in amazement and he was about to speak, but Judy beat him to it.

"Besides, I'm not sure why," she gently pressed the side of her head to his cheek, "but seeing you like this has made me a bit… _excited_ ," this quiet confession left her blushing bright red under her fur. Even with her own embarrassment, it was then when she noticed something strange. Judy was already used to Nicholas' foxy scent, but right now she could smell a change in the air. The fox's scent suddenly intensified and surrounded her in a musky veil. It was both heavy and sweet, attacking her nose and igniting an unfamiliar warmth inside her.

"Is that so?" Nicholas said casually and that made her straighten up and look at her boyfriend. He was wearing a smug smirk, combined with a half-lidded gaze. "That's not good in your still weakened state, so I shall refrain from doing that in the near future."

She watched him turn around and walk towards the main door of the apartment.

"What about _later_?" Judy called after him before she could stop herself.

Nicholas looked over his shoulder. "Just drink your tea, will you?"

.

.

After leaving the slightly disappointed rabbit in his apartment, Nicholas got into the elevator to ride down to the underground garage. When the door closed behind him and the descent began, the fox slumped against one of the walls.

"Oh God…" he ran a paw down his face and tried to calm down his accelerated heartbeat. " _Feeling younger_ indeed…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

 **New chapter is here and just in time.**

 **I dedicate it to my dear friend Cimar! May the fluff be with you! ;) I have made** **this chapter 47,9% fluffier especially for you! XD**

 **Also, I'd like to wish everyone a healthy and peaceful Christmas! Forget about your worries and troubles, enjoy this time of tranquility and joy!**

 **And thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows! Much appreciated!**

 **So, let's move on to the fluff, shall we?**

* * *

Martha Wilde opened the door to her apartment to see her son on the doormat. What she didn't expect to see such an expression on his face.

"Nicky?"

"Hello, mother. I'm here to see Michael." He stated and gave her a peck on the cheek as he passed by her to get inside.

The vixen raised a paw to place it on the spot he kissed and followed him with her surprised gaze. "He's… in the living room…"

"Thank you. Michael!" He called out and shortly after a small fox appeared in the hallway, dragging his hindpaws. „Uh, hey dad..." The boy muttered, glancing up at his parent and what he saw made his ears drop.

Nicholas Wilde was smiling.

When you combine a smile like that, a fox, an attorney and the name Wilde, you get a sight that made Michael worry about his nearest future. His father was rarely angry, as the boy was well behaved and seldom gave him a reason to get scolded. However, when such a situation occurred, the adult fox always kept a cool and completely calm attitude. That has changed when Judy got involved with the Wildes, but seeing the way his father smiled, Mike knew that he must have screwed up _big time_.

"Hey, son." Nicholas approached the boy and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I thought that since I have some free time right now and it's dinner time, why don't we go out to eat something together, hm?"

"Err.." Mike hesitated.

It was the paw. It wasn't squeezing him in an angry grip or anything similar, yet the fox attorney kept it on the boy's shoulder in a way that clearly told Mike that this was _not_ a question.

"S-Sure, I… uh… I'll get dressed, right?" Mike mumbled under the widening smile of his father. Many thoughts were passing through the head of the young fox when he got to the clothes hanger and started putting on the-

"Mike…" Martha spoke up with a sigh. "That's my coat…"

The boy eyed the piece of clothing in his paws and it really belonged to his grandma. He mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and put the coat away to grab his jacket. The vixen let out a another sigh when the boy marched towards the door with a head hung low, like he was going to his own execution.

"Nicky…" She addressed the fox attorney.

"Just having dinner and a father-and-son talk, mother." He gave her the same smile he showed to Mike and turned to leave.

Martha grabbed his arm. "I _forced_ him to tell me, alright?" She hissed so that her grandson wouldn't hear it. "It's not his fau-"

Nick only kept smiling and pet her paw. "We're just having dinner, mother." He pecked her other cheek and followed the boy.

The vixen reached out to him, but then dropped her arm. She raised her paws in a resigned gesture and rolled her eyes. "Ughh… _WIldes_." Martha Wilde grumbled, as she returned to the living room.

.

.

Mike buckled up in his seat when his father spoke with a cheerful tone. "Say," the adult fox turned to him with a smile, "how about we go to your favorite pizza place? You know, the one you always want to go whenever we are in the area?"

The boy swallowed. His father wasn't the biggest fan of that place and that was just putting it lightly. So if he openly suggested going there… Mike knew that there was major punishment heading his way. He felt that it was a bit undeserved, as his grandma would've learnt about it sooner or later. And what even was the deal with keeping it a secret at all? This wasn't fair, he concluded and build up the courage to face his father and tell him that.

The small fox turned in his seat. "Dad!"

Nicholas looked at him with a smile. "Yes?"

At that moment, Michael recalled a time when, few years back, his father was sitting with him on the bed and they were reading a book about ocean life. There, Mike saw a picture of a giant fish with a nasty set of teeth. It's lower body was colored white, while the upper one had a color that mixed with the surrounding ocean. Also, the picture was set in such a way, that the creature seemed to be smiling. With rows of razor sharp teeth. And now he saw that same type of smile.

His father was grinning like a _shark_.

All energy and determination evaporated from the boy's body. He suddenly wished that either Martha or Judy were here, so he could hide behind them. Mike swallowed, still looking at his father. "Uh… I forgot…" He mumbled, unable to form any other coherent phrase.

He was completely screwed.

.

.

Several hours later Martha opened the door to her apartment to be greeted by a sight of a smug looking attorney and a fox boy, who looked like a picture of misery.

"Nick, Michael! You've been away for quite some time. I began to worry." She said this while carefully eyeing the little fox. He had a sorrowful look on his face, as if worried by something.

"Oh, we decided on our way back to also see a movie." Nick explained their longer absence, while Mike stayed silent. This had the vixen concerned as, while she knew that Nicholas would never physically punish Mike for any misdeed, there were other ways to exact punishment. "Still, it's rather late, so I have to go back to Judy. Have a nice evening and Mike? Don't make your grandma worried, okay?"

And before Martha could respond in any way, the fox was already gone.

As for Michael, he took his jacket off and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll wash my paws." He mumbled over his shoulder.

On his way there, the boy kept replaying the events of this ' _father and son time'_ in his mind. He couldn't grasp in any way what has happened. His father was all smiles during the whole time and never even mentioned Judy. They ordered his favorite pizza for dinner, went to see a movie that Mike has been waiting for ever since the first trailers came out… And all this time his father was _smiling._

Where was the catch? What kind of biblical size of punishment was in store for him? He kept thinking about this during the dinner, as well as the movie. It was tormenting him the entire time he spent with his smiling dad. What-

His phone rang.

Mike fished it out of his pants and looked at the caller with brows raised in worry. "Hey, dad…"

"I want you to remember this day, Michael." His father's voice was back to normal, lacking that suffocating sweetness. "The way it could have gone and didn't. Behave yourself in the future, goodnight."

Mike blinked, staring right ahead. Now it was all clear... His father didn't punish him, he made him punish himself by being constantly on the edge, worrying about the punishment that was never there.

The boy let out a groan that had a miniscule portion of relief mixed in and slumped onto the floor.

.

.

The next day, the fox and the bunny sat together on the couch and were busy playing a simple game.

"I used to dye my fur black as a teenager." Nicholas stated with his usual grin, looking at the recuperating bunny.

Judy narrowed her eyes as she studied his expression. "That's...", she began with a dose of uncertainty, "a lie!" The doe gave her verdict.

Nick's smile widened as she said that. "Too bad." He chuckled.

"What?! No way!" She thumped both paws on the blanket she was covered with. Even though her words had a subtle ring of disappointment to it, the corners of her mouth edging up showed her real thoughts on this.

"I swear on my tail, my mother was even called by the principal the explain it." He reminisced with a light sigh, before focusing on the doe again. "Alright, pay up." He said while leaning towards the bunny.

"Oh, if I really have to." She grumbled with a fake irritation.

Nicholas just smiled and shook his head at her antics. "You _want_ to." He said while leaning down to her.

"And that is a _true_ statement." Her not-convincing-at-all pout was replaced by a genuine smile.

Nick placed his lips on Judy's and they shared a short kiss. Or at least that's what he intended, but the moment he, once again, felt that intoxicating sweetness of her lips, he couldn't stop himself from drawing it out, savoring every single second of it. When they eventually broke apart, he even moved forward again, trying to catch another kiss. However, his attempt was stopped by a grey furred finger on his lips.

"Uh-uh, one kiss per guess." She scolded him playfully and pushed him back a bit.

"Aww, that's not very nice, Miss By The Book." The fox attorney couldn't stop himself from showing her puppy eyes, while letting his ears drop down a little.

"Hey, we both agreed on this rule, remember?" Her smile turned into a smirk.

The fox had no other way, but to relent. "Alright, alright, I'll just have win again." It was his turn to show a confident smile.

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Judy laughed at his declaration.

"Then why don't you begin?" Leaning back on the couch, the fox invited her with a gesture to go on.

"Okay." Judy tapped her chin in thought. "I know! When I was seven I broke my legs after falling down from a tree. I climbed there to get a ball that got stuck during a game with my siblings.

Nick's eyes widened a bit after hearing such a statement, but it was short lived. He focused his full attention on the bunny and tried to gauge her honesty.

"That's… false." He gave his verdict eventually and Judy instantly shook her head.

"No. This story is true!" She chuckled to a frown forming on her boyfriend's face.

"What? You mean 'both' legs?!"

"Mhm. So," she folded her arms while showing him a smirk, "where's _my_ kiss?"

"Very well, you can have your prize." Nick smiled as he leaned down to his girlfriend.

Judy replied with a broad smile of her own as she grabbed the front of his shirt with her paw. The doe pulled him closer and their lips eagerly met in a kiss. Even though Nick lost this round, he enjoyed it as much as the bunny in front of him. He couldn't get enough of those little, soft lips that were so different from his own. This difference only fueled the intensely pleasant sensation that overcame him whenever they kissed, regardless if it was just a small peck or a deep one, filled with passion.

Judy shared the feeling and raised her other arm to grab the back of Nick's head as she deepened the kiss and let her tongue invite her boyfriend's to a dance. And danced they did, adding to the pleasure that enveloped both mammals. After some time though, they were forced to seperate to catch some air. However, Nick's gasp for oxygen was interrupted when Judy didn't break the kiss fully and licked his lips with her tiny tongue. She slid it over the entire side of his muzzle before returning to the front and catching him in another, more vigorous kiss. The fox was surprised, but didn't mind such a turn of events. Quite the contrary.

Some more time passed before they finally stopped and rested their foreheads against each other. They both were panting slightly while staring into each other eyes.

"I thought we said _one_ kiss per guess?" He breathed with a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"It was _one."_ She replied with a small smile, catching her breath. "I don't recall ever parting with those lips." The doe gave him a smirk as she placed a finger on his mouth.

"Sly bunny." Nick's smile widened and he kissed her forehead. "And a quite good kisser."

"I'm a quick learner." She shrugged with an innocent expression.

The fox brushed her cheek with a finger. "Hmm? Or maybe just experienced?" He didn't make it sound like an accusation, it wasn't his intention. It was more a playful banter than anything else.

She gave him a wink. "A secret. But I'll admit that I could use some more practice." Judy wrapped her paws around his neck.

"Oh?" He chuckled as he got closer to her mouth. "Would you like some lessons?" The doe felt a slight shiver as he stated this in rather husky voice.

"Yes, please." She replied when the fox started crawling on top of her, making the bunny lean back on the couch.

"Very well, then. We will skip the theory and go with the practice," he brushed her lips with his, "teacher's orders."

He kissed her again and Judy laid back on the couch with her fox boyfriend on top of her.

.

.

"Alright, ready?" Nick asked his bunny.

Judy nodded with determination shining in her eyes.

The fox lifted his phone. "Aaaand go!" He tapped the 'start' icon in the stopwatch app.

The doe took a deep breath and started talking. "Nicholas Wilde, age 33, divorced, has a son named Michael, his mother's name is Martha, an attorney with a very high self esteem," Nick snorted at this part, "likes healthy food, hates bullies and uncaring parents. He has a very cute bunny girlfriend by the name Judy," she sent him a wink, "his secretary is called Cynthia and is allegedly much older than me, so I shouldn't be jealous, but that needs to be verified," Nick stifled a chuckle when she said that, "studied law at the University of Pawvard, always first in his year during his entire student career, likes listening to rock music, strict selection of pop, some blues and classical music, his-"

"Stop!" The fox announced as he tapped the screen again. "Quite good, but it could be better." He waved his phone at her.

Today they were playing a new game, one which consisted of giving a summary of one's person and then having the other side repeat as much information as possible from memory. Nick considered himself rather good at such a type of game, as he trained his memorizing skill thanks to digging through mountains of documentation connected to his cases. He had to admit, though, that Judy did very well. Her work also had her polishing her memory.

"Okay, your turn!" The doe snatched the phone from his paw and reset the timer.

"Alright, alright…" He straightened up on the couch.

"Okay, go!" She tapped the screen.

"Judy Hopps, age unknown and any attempts at asking about it may result in severe bruising," it was Judy's time to snort from amusement, " she is a ZPD officer, first in her year at the ZPD Academy, a warrior of justice and defender of the weak," the doe rolled her eyes, "born and raised in Bunny Burrow, her parents names are Bonnie and Steward, likes to eat at other mammals' expense," he dodged a pillow thrown at him and kept talking, "has a devilishly handsome fox boyfriend, likes to help others, has a terrible taste in music, likes to cuddle, visits home whenever she has a chance, her-"

"Aaand stop!"

"Okay, so how did I do?"

Judy showed him a triumphant smile. "You _forgot_ about how many siblings I have."

Nick's ears fell a little, while his widened slightly. "Wha- How could I miss that?!"

The doe's smile turned into a smug grin, as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Maaybe because I told you about them right after telling you my _three sizes_?"

Her boyfriend's jaw dropped down for a moment, before he could pull himself together and shake his head slowly with a weak smile. "You evil bunny, you…"

She simply leaned forward, supporting herself with both paws on the quilt covering her legs. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like I won."

The fox attorney huffed. "Distracting me with your body is cheating!"

"Hah! Sore loser!" Judy showed him her little tongue.

Nicholas growled playfully. "Who's a loser!" He flexed his body and launched himself at the grey bunny. Though he didn't expect her to react in such a way. The doe grabbed the incoming arm and Nick experienced the world spinning before him. Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back on the couch and Judy was sitting on his stomach.

She placed her paws on his chest and lowered her head towards him. "Twice a loser." The doe announced with a smirk. But it faded when she saw a painful grimace on her boyfriend's face. With eyes squeezed shut, Nick was holding his back with a paw, arching it slightly.

"Nick? Oh, I'm sorry!" Judy leaned to him, cupping his cheeks with both paws. "I-I didn't mean to-"

The fox's eyes snapped back open and his arms moved in a blur, capturing the bunny. He pulled her forcefully closer with one paw at the back of her head and the other on the small of her back. Nick smashed their lips together, eliciting a muffled cry from the doe. He wasn't gentle, far from it. The fox kept her firmly and kept her lips locked in a fierce kiss. At first Judy felt a bit overwhelmed with the intensity of her boyfriend's actions, but that passed quickly and now she savored how it felt. And she felt like a _prey_ trapped in the paws of a _predator_. Her academy training and regular sparrings with other officers gave her the upper paw over Nick when it came to pure skill and combat prowess. However, that meant nothing when she was held by those arms. She could feel the muscle beneath the fur and skin, flexing to hold her in place, no matter how much she would struggle. He first tricked her and now overpowered with raw strength.

And she _loved it_.

Judy wanted more, so much more and when his agile tongue skillfully licked her small teeth and lips, she couldn't stop a shiver of pleasure washing over her. The doe couldn't have enough of how he was able to-

Nicholas stopped.

"Wha-" Judy gasped for air and stared at him with confusion.

"No more for you, evil bunny." He stated with a smirk. "Kisses are only for nice does." With that said he lifted her and sat her on his stomach again, while he remained laying.

Judy blinked several times, still dazed by the aggressive kiss. "Hey!" She said finally, slapping him on the chest. "That was mean!"

"Oh?" He raised a brow. "What was?"

"You know what!" She huffed at him, getting annoyed that the flame that he ignited within her was now slowly diminishing.

Nick lifted his paw and brushed her lips with a thumb. "No, I don't." He adorned an mischievous smile."You'll have to tell me."

Judy folded her arms. "Meanie!" One of her hindpaws started thumping in irritation.

He chuckled. "Guilty as charged. Now," he drew himself closer to her by sitting up and Judy's irritated ears slowly fell as he got nearer, "tell me, what did I do?" He murmured with his muzzle right next to one of her ears.

"You-ah!" She gasped softly when he dragged a claw down her ear in a gentle motion. "You stopped…"

"Stopped what?" This time he drew a quiet moan from his girlfriend when his claw climbed up. Judy experienced another shiver and she threw her arms around Nick to grab the back of his shirt.

"Stopped k-kissing me…" The words had trouble getting out of her mouth, due to a certain fox sniffing the base of one of her ears. "Nick… please…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He gave her ear a short lick. The sensation had her trembling in his lap and she pressed her mouth into the fox's chest to muffle a whimper of pleasure. "Would you like me to do something?" The vulpine attorney kept teasing her.

"Nick…"

He slid the other paw down her back. "What do you want?"

She let out a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a moan. "Nick…"

"Tell me."

"You know what I _want!"_ She squeezed his shirt harder.

" _Tell me."_ He persisted, not stopping his ministrations.

Judy leaned back a bit and gave up after she looked into the emerald of his eyes."I… I want you to kiss me again."

The doe suddenly mewled when Nick moved his muzzle down and nibbled her ear.

"How?"

"J-Just kiss me." She practically panted, lifting her head to reach his lips, but Nick held her down, keeping his lips out of her range. Judy whimpered when he denied her the contact she craved for. She was putty in his paws, she knew that. But it didn't matter, as long as she could get him to kiss her again, to slide back into that blessed state of pleasure.

"How?"

Judy almost let out a cry of despair. "Like you just did! Kiss me like that again!" The doe urged him. "Like a _predator!_ As if you were trying to eat me with your lips. As if you went _wild!_ Please! _Kiss me like that again_!"

A grin appeared on Nick's face. "As you wish." He growled and leaned down.

Seeing this, Judy closed her eyes and dived into blissful content.

.

.

"Nick." Judy addressed her boyfriend after they finished dinner.

"Yes?" The fox turned around from the kitchen sink.

"I was thinking… could you give me the contact number to your mother?"

For a moment the vulpine attorney turned into a statue. His face couldn't decide whether to express horror, pity or awe. "You… Martha's number?" He mumbled, trying to confirm if he didn't mishear her.

Judy nodded at his question. "I can't evade her forever and I actually wanted to talk with her about… you know," she gestured between them with a paw, "us."

Nick didn't look convinced.

The doe hopped down from her chair and approached her fox. "Nick," she took his paw in both hers, "it's okay. It's not like she'll eat me, right?" Judy smiled, looking up at him.

The fox rubbed his chin with his free paw. "Well… if you're sure about this."

"I am, don't worry." She rubbed the fur on his forearm.

He finally seemed to relax a bit and showed her a smile. "Oh, I will. It's my mother after all."

"I'll be fine, silly." The doe gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Look, to sweeten the deal, I'll add a little _bonus_ if you let us talk alone."

Judy didn't miss how his ears flickered slightly at her words and chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction.

.

An hour later, when Nicholas had to go to court, Judy nestled herself on the couch, took a deep breath and dialed the number given by her fox. As she awaited the voice of the vixen, Judy thought about the idea of calling Nick "her fox". A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she considered the implications of that. Claiming him just for herself was a thrilling thought, but it also instilled a tiny spark of doubt in her. If she was willing to call him "hers", then the natural, next step would be… _marriage._ And after that… Her blush gained in intensity.

 _Mating._

Just the thought of forming such a bond was making her both thrilled and scared at the same time. They were dating for just several days and she was already thinking about such matters. Judy blamed her rabbit genes for that, always rushing things when it comes to forming a relationship. The does had it particularly difficult, considering their maternal instincts. Judy recalled that what does considered good traits in a partner were intelligence, financial stability and at least moderately good looks. These elements were supposed to be a guarantee of healthy offspring an-

She blinked.

 _Intelligence…_

 _Financial stability…_

 _Good looks…_

Judy felt a heat rising in her abdomen, that had nothing to do with the warm quilt on her. With a quiet groan she pulled both ears over her face with her free paw. She just pointed out the three things her boyfriend had in abundance. What does that tell her?

 _That I should never let him anywhere near my sisters_ , she joked to herself. Well, half-joked.

"..ello? Helloo?" A voice broke through her thought process.

"Ah! Mrs Wilde?"

There was a slight pause before a female voice continued in a much lighter tone. "I know this voice… _Judy_ , right?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a bit." The doe apologized for not answering earlier.

"Hmm, thinking about Nick, no doubt." The vixen chuckled.

Judy's ears flopped down at the directness of her boyfriend's mother. "I… well… um…" she gave up with a sigh, "yes. I was thinking about him. Which, in fact, is the reason I'm calling."

"Oh? Do go on."

"To be honest, I would prefer to talk in person, not over the phone, if that's alright with you. I'm practically all well now and I'm returning to work tomorrow."

"That sounds lovely, my dear. Hmm," Martha paused for a moment, "are you at Nick's apartment right now?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I am shopping nearby so I can just drop by if that's okay. I'm assuming that Nick is not with you?"

"Ah, yes. He went to court and won't be back for a while."

"Excellent!" The vixen beamed. "I will be there in 5 minutes."

.

.

Since Judy was already expecting the vixen, it took her just a second to get to the door when Martha rang the doorbell.

"Hello!" She smiled at Judy and walked in, taking off her coat. "I'm so glad that you called!"

The doe replied with her own smile. "Actually, Nick wanted to be present during our talk, but I persuaded him that he should not be involved."

Martha just hanged her clothes on the coat rack and now she looked over her shoulder with curiosity. " _Convinced?_ May I know how?"

Judy's smile gained a slightly shy form and she looked down at the hem of her turtle neck, which she started playing with using her fingers. "Let's just say that I suggested that letting us talk alone would… not be left _unrewarded._ " The doe might have been pretty bold with Nick about such things, but she wasn't sure how to behave in front of Martha.

The vixen's green eyes widened for a moment after Judy's confession, but Martha adorned a wide smile right after that. "Ohh, you're such a good match for Nicky! But let's not just stand here!" She turned to the living room while inviting the bunny with a wave of her paw. "Come, come, darling, we have so much to talk about!"

.

.

Several miles away, in a certain courtroom a fox shivered in the middle of his speech.

The ram judge raised his brow at this unusual pause. "Mr Wilde? Is everything alright?" He added after seeing the brief grimace of worry on Nicholas' face.

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, your honor. Just had… a _bad feeling_." He shook off the hesitation and went on with his speech.

.

.

"And this is Nick when he graduated Pawvard, top of his class!" Martha beamed with pride, passing Judy the next photograph.

The doe was in the middle of a traditional photo viewing session every mother would give to their child's friends. But for Judy it was really enjoyable, to be able to learn more about Nick before she came to know him. And she had to admit that the younger version of her boyfriend looked quite _hot_ dressed in academic regalia. He even had his trademark smirk.

 _The girls must've been flocking around him,_ she thought when a vision of a certain girl popped up in her mind.

"Mrs Wilde," Judy addressed the vixen, "are there-"

"It's just Martha." Nick's mother corrected her instantly with a warm smile.

"O-Okay, Martha." The bunny stuttered a bit from this sudden interruption.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

Judy nodded, but was a bit unsure if she wasn't crossing the line. "Do you… do you have any photos of Sylvia?"

The question hanged in the air for several silent seconds, during which Martha's smile slowly faded.

However, she then gave Judy a serious look. "Checking out your competition?"

"What? No!" The grey bunny waved her paws in front of her in denying gesture. "I was just curious. About… how did the female he fell in love looked like, how… how Mike's mother looked…" Her voice gradually turned into a mumble. She wasn't sure how to properly convey her thoughts to the vixen. The bunny couldn't help, but to think about what attracted Nick to his ex-wife in the first place and also, how much Mike resembles his mother.

Martha tilted her head a bit to the side. "Why would you be curious about how she looks?" This question showed Judy that this vixen was indeed Nick's mother. Martha noticed the hesitation, the weak spot and continued to push the topic forward.

"I…"

"Are you afraid that whatever attracted Nicholas to her in the first place might also lead him to be attracted to another vixen in the future?" Martha's surprise question was like a straight punch to the gut, making the doe incapable of answering right away. Instead, she averted her gaze slightly as her ears fell.

"You're right…" She admitted quietly. "I know it's stupid of me, but I just can't… When Nick is not around and I remember that he had a wife before… I can't stop myself from thinking what will happen if he meets an attractive vixen. One that will be more attractive then m-"

"Judy!" Martha interrupted her softly and moved closer to the doe on the couch. "You worry too much and let me explain why." The vixen moved her arm to wrap it around Judy's shoulders and give the bunny a gentle hug. "First of all, you need to understand how important is mating for us, foxes. It's not a quickie after which everything stays the same, no. It has a far deeper meaning than that. It _defines_ what we become and changes our lives forever. You could say that there are two periods in a life of a fox, one before mating and the one after. It's important to separate them, as no fox stays the same after such an act. Is that clear so far?"

Judy gave her a small nod.

"Now, with that in mind, think of a mated fox couple. They are happy together and can't see their lives without the other in it anymore." At this point the vixen's expression shifted into a solemn one. "And then imagine that this bond breaks…"

The bunny's ears twitched, as she instantly realized that Martha referred to Nick and Sylvia.

"This is not something like a formal act of divorce. All the anxiety and stress during a court session dealing with this cannot even compare." Martha gave Judy a truly bleak look. "It's something so severe, that is known to _kill_."

The way she said this, paired with that dreary gaze, made Judy shiver. _Kill? Nicholas could have… died?_

"You must understand, Judy, that forcefully breaking such a link practically destroys one from the inside. Having your mate abandon you, for foxes it means as if your own soul would be torn in half. I haven't experienced this myself, but I've had a rare chance to talk with a girl who went through this. She described this as 'dying without death's sweet release'." The vixen paused, waiting for the importance of her words to sink in with the bunny. After several seconds of silence, in which Judy could only stare ahead with a blank gaze, Martha continued.

"That's how serious is this bond for us. I want you to remember that." After saying this, the vixen placed her paw on Judy's cheek with motherly care and turned the doe's head so that she would look at her. "But I also want you to know one more thing. During these years after divorce, I did my best to give Nicholas a chance to get interested in a new girl. I could see that he needed that and Michael needed a mother. But every girl I subtly pushed towards him was politely rejected. And then…" A smile appeared on Martha's face. "A small bunny comes along and I find my son flirting with her on the floor of his living room."

Judy went from feeling a depressing chill to the heat of embarrassment in a record time, a blush bloomed on her cheeks from that memory.

Seeing this reaction Martha chuckled merrily. "Oh don't get me wrong, I have nothing against that! It was a scene that made my heart jump for joy!"

"That was… kind of in a spur of the moment…" Judy mumbled while fidgeting with her fingers.

This time Martha laughed out loud. "Judy, Judy, Judy! Do you understand what I'm telling you here? My son had a wall of steel around him since the divorce and now I hear him declaring that he has a girlfriend!" She grabbed both Judy's paws. "You can't even imagine how happy I am! Till now the only thing he cared about was Michael, but with you… You've found a way into his heart when no other vixen, not matter how pretty, could do that!"

An unmistakable tear appeared in the vixen's eye. She rubbed it with the back of her palm. "I'm so, so happy that you were able to change him. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Judy couldn't help but smile at the emotional vixen and she gave her paws a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to thank me, Martha. I don't deserve such a praise." In reality, hearing the vixen's words calmed down her worries a lot.

Martha shook her head with a smile. "Sweetie, do you even realize what you have achieved here? You took my work obsessed son and changed him into a fox who is once again caring for a _female._ "

"Well, he is quite caring, that's true…"

The smile on the vixen's face only widened, now painted with a hint of mischief. "Judy, what do you know about fox _tails_?"

The doe blinked, taken by surprise with this question. "Tails? Not much, why?"

A playful glint appeared in Martha's eyes. "When we met for the first time, Nick held you in his arms, but more importantly, he wrapped his tail _around you_. Do you know what that means?"

Judy shook her head slowly, but some instinct made her feel a flicker of warmth gathering in her chest.

Vivian moved her own tail to her lap and petted it with one paw. "Our tails are not just for decoration, no matter how nice they look. They play an important role in relationships."

Judy felt the warmth gaining in strength.

"A fox or a vixen would never allow a stranger to touch their tail. It's an intimate gesture, reserved for those we deem _very_ close." Martha explained this with a smirk and as the bunny processed what the vixen meant by her words, she could feel the warmth turning into a flame.

Then Nick's mother leaned a bit to the doe and made her voice lower, as if revealing something confidential. "Now, what if a fox would _wrap_ his or her tail around someone? Well, it's not just a gesture of affection. It's something _more."_

Judy swallowed, feeling that her turtleneck seemed much too warm all of the sudden.

Martha straightened up with a knowing smile. "I could tell you what exactly it means, but it's going to be much more fun if you ask Nick about it." She chuckled at her own plan.

The doe sat dumbfounded on the couch, not sure how to even respond. Not to mention that what the vixen has told her, caused her heartbeat to go up a notch.

"Oh yes, there are many fox behaviors that indicate certain things in a relationship…" Martha said in general while reaching for a glass of water from the table.

Those words caused a switch to flip in Judy's memory. "Speaking of behaviors… Could you tell me about one more?" She knew that Nicholas told her it's not the time, but the doe's innate curiosity kept pushing her. Not to mention that she really didn't want to mess things up with her boyfriend. The conversation with Martha showed her how little she knew about fox customs and she wanted to educate herself more in this area.

The vixen took a sip of the water and put the glass back. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

.

.

Nicholas left the courtroom with his jacket in one paw and his briefcase in the other. He was about to head for the exit when a big figure blocked his path. The fox looked up at the face of a female polar bear, the head instructor at the ZPD Academy. She was called here today as one of the witnesses in the trial.

"Mrs. Tundrano," he greeted her with his trademark smirk, "how can I help you?"

"You bastard…" She growled at the attorney.

"My, my, that sounds hostile."

The bear instructor folded her arms. "We both know what happened back then, no matter how you try to twist reality."

Nicholas shrugged. "I have merely stated the facts, Mrs. Tundrano. And the end result speaks for itself, we won, you lost."

The female leaned down to him and lowered her voice so only he would hear her. "You are bloody aware that your ' _client'_ attacked us that night! You just helped another criminal get away, you son of a-"

"I recommend that you hold your tongue." He interrupted her and his demeanor changed instantly. Now his gaze was sharp, and voice laced with an edge that threatened to cut if challenged. "One more word and I would've sued you for _slander_."

The instructor straightened up, not liking the predatory glint in his eyes. She grinded her teeth helplessly. "We will appeal." The bear switched topics to avoid getting entangled in a lawsuit with the ZPD's fox shaped legal nightmare.

"No doubt you will, but I would advise you not to do that." Nick's expression shifted back into his smug one. The ability to instantly change his attitude from smug or laid back into a sharp and relentless, was one of his greatest weapons in a courtroom. "It would be a waste of taxpayers' money."

"I know what I saw!" She snarled in reply.

Nicholas simply nodded with a smile. "Late at night, coming back from a bar where alcohol played a significant role as the star of the evening."

The female bear clenched her fingers into fists.

Her reaction made him sigh. "Look, I can do this all day. It's a shame that an officer got wounded, but the verdict stands." Just as he said this, a nasty idea popped into his mind. He undid the clasp of his briefcase and pulled out a file. "Speaking of officers," he opened it and looked at the first sheet of paper inside, "what can you tell me about officer Judy Hopps?"

Mrs. Tundrano blinked, taken by surprise with this question. "What's Hopps got to do with this?"

"Oh, nothing." Nick send her an innocent smile. "Yet." The smile changed into a smirk. "But she's an important piece in my newest case, so some insight would be helpful."

When the meaning of his words sunk in, the bear's face formed a scowl. "You shifty, little… You better not _touch_ this girl!"

Nick had to hold back a snort. "Rather late for that…" He muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said that it's interesting that you speak such words about her." A pen almost magically appeared in his paw. "Does she have some kind of protection from higher ups?"

The bear frowned at his words. "Of course not! I just won't let you ruin her life!"

He raised a brow in amusement. "Ruin? Are you suggesting I should marry her?" Nick chuckled, but stopped himself after noticing the instructor's expression. "Alright, forget I asked that. What I meant is that it seems highly improbable that a small bunny could achieve all that is in her files. Top in her class? A paw to paw combat expert? Come on, someone had to pull a few strings here."

Nck observed how the bear's eye twitched and she leaned to him again. "You listen and you listen _good_ , you red furred _doormat_. I've been teaching at the academy for 17 years and Hopps is the best cadet I have ever seen! All those recommendations? She earned them! Top of her class? She crawled her way up there, thanks to her own efforts. No matter how many times she has landed in the mud, she always got up and fought on. That bunny has more guts in her pinky, than you have in your entire body!" She took a step forward. "She is an outstanding officer with a spotless record, so don't you _dare_!"

Nicholas kept smiling during her speech, but internally he felt a wave of respect towards his girlfriend. He never doubted any of her achievements, but wanted to rouse the bear to check if he could learn something new about the cute, little bunny.

"Hypothetically speaking, what if I would?" He asked innocently.

Mrs Tundrano narrowed her eyes. "I'm warning you! Keep your paws _off her!_ " She snarled at him before straightening up and stomping away, muttering curses about fox lawyers.

Nicholas breathed out and put the file and pen back to the briefcase. "Keep them off, huh?" He went back to what happened in his bedroom few days ago and immediately felt his temperature rising. "That's going to be difficult."

.

.

"... and then he said that it's 'not the time yet' and I know that he will tell me when he's ready, but… I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry if this is being pushy from my side, but-" She looked up at the vixen and her ears suddenly dropped.

Martha was staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth half-open, her ears were also low behind her head.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers…_ Judy could feel her heartbeat rising in panic.

Keeping the same expression, the vixen blinked. "He… _walked out?_ " Her voice sounded distant, detached.

The doe swallowed nervously. "Ah… It's… It's _that_ bad?" She dared to ask, though she was afraid to hear the answer.

Martha blinked again and then recollected herself. "What? _No,_ nonono, it's not what you think! This…" She paused before placing a paw on Judy's shoulder and her expression shifted into a warm one. "I'm sorry, but this is something that is best to leave for Nicholas to explain. However, trust me on this, it's a _very_ good sign, for both of you." She gave the bunny's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Part of Judy was disappointed that she couldn't get a full answer, but the majority of her knew that it was for the best. If it was truly such a big deal, then she would have to put her trust in Nicholas and patiently await his explanation. Though what Martha said allowed her mind to calm down regarding this matter. Not knowing what was going on could be nerve wrecking, but changing that into waiting for a pleasant surprise was something entirely different.

Meanwhile, Martha pulled her paw back and once again adorned a more serious face. "Now then," she announced in a resolute voice, "we will move on to the next topic: _Michael_."

.

.

The apartment filled with laughter when Martha Wilde couldn't contain her joy and clutched at her sides while laughing with all her heart.

"He-haha! He really- hahaha did that?!" She gasped for air and wiped her happy tears. "That's Nick's son for you!" The vixen waved herself with a paw. "Ohh, I should've known that Mike had something to do with this!" She sent Judy a wink.

Judy had a bright smile, watching Martha's reaction to the tale of how the bunny officer figured out that Michael was the one behind the dating idea. "To be honest, when he first approached me at school, I thought that such a stunt was a bit reckless. But now I'm glad that he decided to go with it."

"And I think he is glad too." Martha petted Judy's knee.

"You do?" The doe's ears perked up. It was one more thing that got Judy thinking about her relationship with Nicholas. He was a _father_. That meant getting along not only with him, but also with Michael.

The vixen nodded. "I consider myself a rather good reader of other mammals' emotions. When I… _persuaded_ Mike to tell me why Nicholas is so busy and sends his son to live with me for a week, I didn't sense any tension or resentment from him. If I were to guess his emotional state right now," she tapped her chin in thought, "I'd say 'curious excitement'."

Martha gave the doe an encouraging smile. "You have a good starting position here, sweetie. Don't let it go to waste." She nudged the doe with an elbow.

Judy chuckled at this gesture and once again her worries were dispersed. She had a positive feeling from their interactions so far, but didn't want to jump the gun and take Mike's initial acceptance for granted. In a way, creating a good bond with children was much more difficult than with adults. Kids would instinctively sense any form of dishonesty or fake affection. Luckily for Judy, that was not a problem in her case. She was honest to boot and really liked Michael.

Vivian took another sip of water. "You really are a good girl, you know that? Not only you care about what Nicholas thinks of you, but also consider Michael's feelings. That's good, very good. In fact," she raised a finger and reached for the photo album again, "there is something I want to show you!"

Judy raised a curious brow, watching as the vixen shuffled through the pages. Several moments later Martha let out a triumphant 'a-ha!' and fished out a photo.

"This will give you a better view of how important is Mike to Nicholas." With the photo in paw, Martha started a story. "I took this picture _years_ ago, when Mike was just a toddler. They were both living with me at that time, as money was scarce and Nick needed to save up as much as possible. It was three of us in a tiny apartment that barely left us any free space. We had Mike's clothes and diapers stashed everywhere and I mean _everywhere._ I remember Nick once getting back from work so tired, that he fell asleep on a pile of diaper packs." She chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, life was tough back then, especially for Nicholas. He would come back late, hungry and tired Sometimes to such a degree that he was barely standing. And every time, without fail, his face would lit up at the sight of a tiny fox crawling bravely to the door to greet his daddy."

Judy placed a paw on her chest and let out a small 'awww'.

"And one day, in the late evening, I took this picture." She passed the photo to the bunny. "It was right after Nick put Mike to bed."

Judy took one look at the photo and her heart melted.

The scenery was dark, obviously due to most of the lights being turned off to let the little boy sleep peacefully. In the middle of the picture was a wooden crib with a canopy to cover it from whatever light would peek from the rest of the apartment. But Judy's eyes were focused on something else. Right next to the crib stood a formally dressed red fox, leaning over its rail. It was hard to make out smaller details due to the poor lighting, but judy could see that two top buttons of his shirt were undone, as well as his tie, which now dangled around his neck. There was even some kind of a stain on his shoulder, probably from food spilled by Mike. But what was standing out in this picture was the fox's _face_.

His slumped body and drooping tail would suggest an expression of someone so exhausted that was probably standing at death's door. Instead, Judy saw a faint smile decorating Nick's face, as he looked down into the crib. Also, Martha was lucky enough to take the photo when a glint of light reflected in the fox's eyes.

Eyes that showed a gaze of a loving father.

One more time Judy felt her heartbeat rising and warmth spilling inside her body. The doe felt an overwhelming urge to hug her boyfriend, to hold him as tight as possible and never let go. Her heart wanted to embrace his and feel that caring attention he held for Michael.

She was so focused on the picture, that she didn't notice Martha silently taking out her phone and taking a photo of her, looking at Nick's photograph. The vixen smiled knowingly, her sympathy for the doe growing even more, seeing how the bunny was looking at her son in that picture.

With eyes of a female utterly, completely and hopelessly _in love_.

.

.

Outside the building of the court, Nick managed to grab a free cab and practically jumped inside. The driver noticed his rush in the rear-view mirror. "Whoa, is there a fire somewhere?"

The fox shook his head. "I wish. This a _rescue operation_." And before the driver could even respond, Nicholas shoved a Zootopian 100 dollar bill in front of his face. "Drive!"

.

.

After viewing several more pictures and sharing a couple of short stories, Martha's phone rang with an alarm sound. The vixen let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry, Judy. Looks like my time is up." She put her phone back in her purse and got up. "Michael is waiting for me, I have to make him something for dinner."

Judy stood up as well. "Of course. I don't want to stall you."

They went back to the hallway and the vixen got dressed in her coat. She then leaned down to give Judy one last hug before she opened the apartment's front door. "Thank you so much for the talk, we must repeat this in the near future."

"I would love to!" The doe replied with a broad smile.

"I have to run, take care of Nick, alright?" She was already outside when she turned around to give Judy the friendliest and kindest smile the doe has ever seen on a mammal. "And remember, if you break my boys' hearts, I will _bite your face off_ , okay?" The vixen added with a warm voice and waved her paw. "Ciao!" And she was gone, leaving a stupefied bunny in the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone.**

 **I'm not dead.**

 **Yet...**

 **I give my thanks to Cimar for his help with editing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Judy's ears twitched when she heard keys rattling in the hallway. Moments later, the main door swung open and Nicholas rushed through the doorway to the living room, still in his coat. Before she could even utter a word of greeting, he rushed to her, tossing his briefcase aside. The fox dropped to his knees before the couch and cupped the stupefied bunny's cheeks with his paws.

"Are you alright?! Did she do anything to you?! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this!" His frantic words and panicked expression confused her even more.

"Nick? What is this about?"

"No coat, her smell is faint, so she's not here anymore…" His eyes kept searching her face and body for… _something_. "Did she do anything or say anything-"

"Nicholas Wilde!" Judy raised her voice while grabbing his wrists, pulling down his paws. Her sternness seemed to have worked on the hectic fox and he froze. Judy took a deep breath before continuing. " _What are you talking about?_ "

"Uh… I…" With how Judy derailed his train of anxious questioning, Nick found it difficult to explain himself. "Thing is… During today's trial I got a really ominous feeling and… and… " His eyes blinked under the amethyst gaze of his girlfriend and instead of explaining himself any further, Nick threw his arms around the doe and pulled her smaller body to his chest in a hug. Judy let out a short yelp when her boyfriend made this move. "I'm just glad you're fine."

She usually welcomed this kind of gesture from him, but this time the doe gently, but firmly, pushed the fox away.

"Nick," she narrowed her eyes, "have you hit your head on the way here?" Judy asked, not so jokingly.

"Fluff… You don't know my mother."

"Apparently I don't, as you're talking about her like she's some serial killer."

The fox sighed. "That wouldn't be too far from reality."

This actually caused the doe to roll her eyes. "How can you compare your own mother to a _murderer_?"

"You're right," he nodded to that, "murderers _can_ be locked up in jail."

"Nick!" She slapped him on the chest, while a goofy grin started showing on her lips.

"What?" The tod muttered, but now he also started to show a small smile. He leaned his body lower and nestled the side of his muzzle under her chin. "Am I not allowed to worry about my girlfriend?"

She grabbed his ear and pulled a bit to turn his head and look him in the eye with a faked annoyance. "Weren't you supposed to be worried about _me,_ instead?"

His smile grew and he decided to play along. "Oh I am." The fox moved his paws to secure a hold around her waist and stood up, lifting Judy with him. " _You_ are my girlfriend."

She giggled and placed her paws on his cheeks. "Say that again." The bunny whispered.

He happily obliged. " _You_ are _my_ girlfriend, Judy." He kissed the side of her mouth, drawing a short gasp from the doe.

Though she quickly returned the favor and leaned forward to kiss him with her paws on his cheeks.

When they broke apart, both were gazing dreamily into the eyes of the other.

"Good fox." She whispered, while caressing his facial fur with a paw.

"Good enough for you?"

The grin returned to her face and she moved her fingers to flick one of his ears in a playful manner. "Do you ever shut up?!"

"Hmm, let me think…" He mused theatrically and slowly spun around with the bunny in his arms. "No, not really. Not when I can open my mouth freel _mmh_!"

He was cut off by very eager bunny lips that locked with his own. Nick was taken off guard by how fervent she was in this kiss. Her little tongue danced around his mouth as she moved to the side of his muzzle, only to return to trap him in another fierce, deep kiss.

He wasn't one to complain, but this sudden move got him curious for the reason. He pulled back his lips to mutter with the corner of his mouth. "Fluff-"

She grabbed a double pawful of fur on the sides of his head and pulled, smashing their mouths together again. For a second Nicholas thought that his girlfriend turned into some ferocious predator and wanted to kiss him to death. Or maybe he was mistaken and that's how all does were? Either way, he was in _deep trouble_.

But that thought passed like a flash of light when this eager girl's lips ignited _that_ spark in him. The very start of a flame he once thought long gone. A low growl rumbled in his chest when Nicholas held Judy tightly with one arm and moved his other paw to hold the back of her head. However, before he could do that, Judy placed both her paws on his chest and pushed them apart.

"Wha-" He mumbled in a confused voice.

"Oh, you would like some more? No can do." She teased him in response. The obvious smirk on her face said it all. This was payback.

"Fluff…" He croaked,but partially glad that he now had room to draw breath and that the flame slowly diminished.

"See, we _could_ continue," she leaned a bit forward, tracing his lips with a finger, "but I suddenly don't feel motivated enough to do that…"

Her sultry voice caused the flame to return and it began burning away his self control. As a result, Nick's fingers involuntarily clenched on his girlfriend's body.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, taking his move as a sign of willingness. "What happened to Mr. Take It Slow? Hm?" The doe teased, while shuffling in his grip.

Nick opened his mouth to answer, but his throat was too dry to produce words. Instead, he swallowed dryly.

"However, luckily for you, I am not so mean as a certain fox I know, so…" Judy said this as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to another kiss.

Which didn't come.

Nick lifted her up with paws under her arms and placed the confused doe back on the ground. "Look," he began in voice that cost him a lot of effort. "I can see that you are very eager about it, but I just have returned from a long court session and ran up the stairs to get here as fast as possible. Those two things add up to one sweaty fox." While he was speaking, Judy's ears were directed at him to catch every word. "So I really need a shower right now. It's a rather embarrassing thought that I'm smelly in a company of a girl."

Immediately after his words, the doe's ears fell and she leaned closer to him while closing her eyes and taking a whiff.

Then her eyelids snapped up and he was subjected to a piercing gaze. "You don't smell any worse than after your jogging and you didn't mind kissing me then." The bunny pointed out, as she took a step towards the fox.

Nicholas took a step back.

Judy narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you have left out of your explanation, Nick?"

The fox raised his paws in a defensive gesture. "Carrots," he began, but his voice lost all confidence, "that was kind of... in the spur of the moment-"

"And now it's not?" She pressed on, folding arms in front of her.

"Look, I… I'm sorry…" He gave up with a sigh and he lowered his ears. "It's not something I could exactly explain to someone who is not a fox…"

Judy's features softened, as she raised a curious brow. "Is this that ' _fox thing_ ' again?"

Nicholas' shoulders slumped slightly as he exhaled. "Yes. I'm sorry, Judy."

The doe's initial irritation dispersed and she closed the remaining distance between them to place her paw on the fox's chest. "Nick… You can talk to me about anything, alright?" She looked up at his face. "I want you to understand that."

This caused him to let out another sigh, even gloomier than the earlier one. "I know, and I will." He said while placing his paw over hers on his chest. "I promise you that." He squeezed gently. "But not today."

Judy tilted her head a bit to the side. "Can you at least give me a rough estimate when that's going to happen? This week? Month? Year?"

"I…" He shook his head. "I don't know. And that's the truth." Nicholas crouched to be at the same level as Judy and brushed her cheek with a thumb. "Believe me when I say that I am trying to find the best way to talk to you about it."

The doe wanted to pry more into this subject, to ask more, as she could see the hurt in those brilliant, green eyes. She wanted to free him from it, but before she could say a word, Nicholas spoke again.

"Please…" He plead in a low voice, while staring deep into her eyes. "Just a little longer..."

Judy couldn't help but shake her head as she placed her paw over his. "Why do you insist on keeping this from me?"

"Because," he moved his other paw and cupped both of her cheeks, "despite the short time together, I have high hopes for us." Nicholas said softly.

The doe's eyes widened at his confession. It caught her off guard and now she was clueless how to answer that. "Nicholas…" _Did he just..._

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Please trust me on this."

Looking at him for several more moments, Judy eventually let out a sigh while lowering her head a bit. "Alright, I will." She then looked up at him. "But not _too_ long, okay?"

Nick smiled at his girlfriend and gently pulled her into a hug. "I shall do my best."

They have remained in an embrace for a bit, until Nick slowly pulled away. "Actually, I have a suggestion how we could spend today's evening."

This caused the doe to raise a brow. "Oh? Do tell."

"How do you feel about going to a banquet?"

Now both brows were high up, along with the doe's ears.

"A _banquet?_ "

"Mhm. Leodore is organizing an annual Christmas event and it so happens that I have an invitation. For me and a guest of my choosing." He showed her a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second!" She waved a paw in front of her. "Leodore? As in Leodore Lionheart, the _mayor_?"

Nick nodded to that. "The very same."

"And you got inv-" Judy noticed the smug expression on her boyfriend's face. "Of course you got invited." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that a _yes_ or a _no_?" The fox chuckled.

His direct question actually made the bunny pause and Nick immediately noticed the hesitation. "Fluff?"

"Um…" She looked slightly away. "This banquet… Is going to be a very formal event, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I… I've never been to such a fancy party." Her gaze returned, her purple eyes looking a bit ashamed, up at him. "I would have no idea how to act there." Judy added with a shrug.

However, this was met with a soft smile from Nicholas.

"You only need to be yourself."

"What if I embarrass you?"

"That sounds fun."

"I don't know anyone who goes to such parties! A street beat cop at a banquet? Come on."

"This would be a refreshing breeze, actually."

"I freeze whenever I try to speak in formal events!"

"Good. Means mammals will avoid you and I'll have you all to myself."

"I…" She was losing and she knew it. "I don't think the dress you got me would be fitting for such an occasion…"

"I'll get you _ten_ new ones to choose from."

After he said this, Nicholas leaned down to her with a glint in his eye. Glint reserved for predators cornering their prey. "Anything else?" He asked with a smirk.

Judy struggled to keep a straight face, but soon realized it was a futile task with him staring at her like that. Her facade of defense quickly crumbled and she threw her arms in the air. "Alright, alright, I'll go! Happy?"

The smirk turned into a regular smile. "Yes. Yes, I am." With that said, he lifted Judy with both paws. "Let's not waste any more time, then. We must find a dress for you." The fox directed his steps towards the door, carrying the surprised bunny in his arms.

"Wha- Right now?!"

"Of course." Nick replied with such a broad smile that Judy couldn't find it in her to argue about it. Still, she could make a small jab.

"Really? Aren't you too sweaty to go somewhere public?" She purred into his ear, as he carried her.

Her comment caused a moment of hesitation in his stride. A very short one, but she noticed it and noted it down as a point for her.

"I should have some scent mask in my car." Nicholas replied, as they were almost at the door.

Judy simply shook her head with a smile.

.

.

Their ride wasn't a long one and soon they arrived at one of the biggest shopping malls in Zootopia. Once they were out of the parking lot and inside the main hall, Nick's telephone buzzed. The fox fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. This caused him to click his tongue.

"Nick?"

"Blast it, it's the office again." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I need to make a call. Why don't you go ahead and start looking at the dresses and I'll join you shortly?"

The doe shrugged with a smile. "I can wait."

Corners of his mouth rose up slightly, but without any joy. "You could, however this deals with confidential information."

"Oh…" Her ears flopped down.

Seeing her reaction, his own ears partially imitated the movement. "I'm sorry."

The doe let out a small sigh. "Fine, fine… But don't take too long, alright?" She asked of him, while slowly retreating towards the gallery's map, located in the middle of the main hall

"Will do."

.

.

After parting ways with her boyfriend, Judy approached the map and easily found the shop Nick was talking about during their drive. To the best of her knowledge, Otteriani was a really expensive brand, but the price went along with its top quality. She suggested that they could go to a cheaper brand, but Nicholas wouldn't budge. He claimed that he wanted the best for his girlfriend and wouldn't settle for something cheap. Now, arriving at the entrance of the store, Judy surveyed her clothes askance.

She has changed into one of her sets from the suitcase, one she brought from Bunny Burrow. It was… simple, to put it lightly and definitely faded in comparison with the clothes she could see in the store.

After taking a deep breath Judy entered the alien world for her - one of wealth and luxury.

.

.

Nicholas was still in the middle of the call, staying in the main hall, when his eyes noticed the figure of his bunny walking in his direction. A frown formed on his face and when she got closer, it shifted into concern.

The doe had a troubled expression, which she tried to hide when she met his gaze, changing it into a bleak smile.

"I'll call you later." He quickly said to the phone and then stowed it into one of his pockets. Right after that he crouched in front of his bunny, gently grabbing her arms.

"Judy, what happened? Why are you not in the store?"

.

.

Moments later they were on the move.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… not used to such shops."

Nicholas shook his head, while leading the bunny, by her paw, back to the store she left barely five minutes ago. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, those mammals should be apologizing to _you_."

"Nick, wait! I don't want to make a scene. Let's just go to a different store." Judy pulled on his arm to make him stop.

The fox attorney turned to her with an expression she saw on his face for the first time since the day they've met.

He was _angry_.

"You want me to ignore the fact that some _maggot_ of a clerk, a mammal that should prioritize the satisfaction of their client above anything else, insulted and embarrassed my girlfriend? No, _I don't think so_." He continued his march towards the store.

Judy knew that his reaction was purely emotional and it was somehow sweet how upset he got after hearing what happened. Apart from her family, no one had ever cared for her that much. Still, she really didn't want to blow this out of proportion, so once again, she attempted to stop him. This time she pulled with enough force to make him turn on the spot. The doe grabbed both his paws and looked straight at his bewildered expression. "Nick, I really appreciate that you are concerned about me, but I won't allow you to go overboard on this. Please don't tell me you want to sue them?"

This time she got a sigh out of him. "As satisfying as that would be, I simply plan on speaking to them in the only language they comprehend."

Judy raised a curious brow. "Which is?"

She finally managed to get her boyfriend to smile. Even if it was his trademark smirk.

"Money."

.

.

Raymond Riverson, the store manager, had an eye trained in assessing a mammals' 'market worth'.

Though already a manager, the otter's salesmammal's instincts never died and when he spotted a red fox in a suit in their store, all alarm bells in his head almost exploded. Said fox was wearing an attire that, based on his quick estimate, was most likely worth _thrice_ the price of their own most expensive merchandise.

He swiftly approached him and politely cleared his throat. "I am Mr. Riverson, the manager. May I help you, sir?"

The fox turned towards the elderly otter with a bright smile. Then he moved his paw forward to give the manager a firm pawshake. "Nicholas P. Wilde."

He proceeded with placing a friendly arm around the otter's shoulders. "Mr. Riverson, I hope you can help solve a mystery for me." Raymond nodded, though he wasn't sure what this was about. "Can you see that gorgeous lady over there?" The fox posed a rhetorical question while pointing his paw at the couch for guests. There, Raymond saw a grey furred bunny, dressed in very plain clothes.

The otter nodded again to confirm that he saw her and then the fox went on. "As you may know, mayor Lionheart is holding a Christmas banquet for Zootopia's cream of the crop. Of course, being his chief legal advisor I have also received an invitation. This means that I want to get my plus one a dress matching her beauty, therefore I chose your store to get it." Nicholas paused to let the otter digest this piece of information. "However, "the fox nodded his head towards the seated Judy, "I cannot fathom why my _girlfriend_ was told by one of your employees that she is, ' _not fitting',_ to shop at your place. Would you be so kind and explain this to me?"

The years of working in retail kicked in and Raymond ushered a automated response."I must say, I am terribly sorry that such a situation took place. We shall immediately find a proper dre-"

Nicholas shook his head and started walking, pulling the otter with him. "Excuse me. We're going to need a few more mammals helping us. Let me tell you why. We're going to be spending an _obscene_ amount of money in here." The manager's face visibly lit up. "So I'm going to burden you with what I know is the impossible task of making my lady even more beautiful than she is right now." Nicholas let go of the otter and stood in front of him. "And I'd like to see her treated with utmost respect, one that she deserves. If I see her treated like a queen, I will be happy and if I'm happy, so is my credit card. Do I make myself clear?"

Raymond quickly eyed the fox's friendly expression, his suit, the doe on the couch and the suit once again. He did some hurried math and came to a rather obvious conclusion that this fox's visit could mean a great profit for the store and a very short career for whichever twit that insulted this mammal's girlfriend.

"Yes, sir! I shall personally see to it that she shall receive the best service our store has to offer!"

Nicholas leaned to him with a predatory gleam in his eye. "I expect more than that."

The otter actually snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

.

.

Judy watched from the couch as Nicholas lectured the store manager and how the otter scrambled away, yelling orders at the staff.

She shook her head with a smile and raised her gaze a bit when Nick approached her.

"You sure do have an effect on mammals." The doe chuckled.

"What can I say," he replied with a smirk, "I'm a charmer." The fox reached to take her paw in his fingers and laid a kiss on top of it.

"That you are." The doe answered and relished the warmth of his lips on her fur. Then her ears drooped while she used her paw to squeeze his fingers. She kept her gaze fixed on their paws. This action caused him to raise a brow.

"Fluff?"

Judy looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Gorgeous?"

Confusion crossed Nick's face for a brief moment. "Wh- Ah. Of course, rabbit ears…" He muttered as he rubbed the side of his neck.

"Nick…"

He paused and let out a half-chuckle, half-sigh. Then he crouched down before the sitting doe before brushing her cheek with the back of his paw.

"You are undisputedly beautiful." Nicholas leaned forward to lay a chaste kiss on the lips of the blushing bunny.

"I… I don't even know how to respond to that…" She mumbled with an apologetic smile.

Nick responded by cupping her cheek and kissing her once more. "You don't need too." He whispered, his lips barely away from her own. "Just let me admire you."

While her blush intensified, Judy placed a paw on his wrist. "Even when mammals are staring?" She saw slight confusion on his face and replied with a nod of her head that pointed behind him.

Nick looked over his shoulder to see Mr Riverson and an assembly of the staff. Six female shop assistants of various species were lined up on both sides of the main alley, standing at attention. They were all staring ahead, with one exception, when a young gazelle turned her head slightly to see who was their VIP guest, but she instantly corrected her posture when the manager shot her a glare.

"Ah," Nick smirked at this sight, "I guess that they are here to kidnap you. Oh well…" He pecked her lips and sent her a gaze that carried a promise of more to come. Then he settled on the couch next to bunny. "Have fun, Judy. Pick everything you like and don't worry about the cost, alright? I'm sure they will stand up to the task and take care of you properly. Isn't that right, Mr Riverson?" He directed the question to the otter and the manager nodded, before bowing before the doe.

"Madam, may I ask you to accompany my girls, so we can find a fitting attire for you?" His voice was laced with professional respect.

Judy was struggling to keep a straight face at this display of royal treatment, but managed to keep it together. For a moment she considered refusing such a bizarre twist in the attitude towards her, but decided against it. After all, Nick was clearly having fun with this and she wanted to indulge him a bit. Therefore, she slid down to the floor and approached the lined up staff.

"Well then," Judy sent her boyfriend a smile, "I'll be off."

"And I'll organize something to eat within half an hour." Nick waved her off with a grin, to which she rolled her eyes, but then gave him a nod. He watched as the group of females walked away, the staff guiding Judy to a separate room. He was pleased with the effect of his intervention and it gave him some sort of nasty satisfaction to see pompous mammals knocked down a notch. Nicholas couldn't even remember if he had ever used his money in a way like this. It was always just means to an end, something he learned to save, rather than spend. He always used good quality products for dinner or clothes, but looked for cheaper alternatives whenever possible. But now…

He felt like no amount of money spent for Judy would be a waste. Even more, he gladly entrapped the shop's manager with a promise of great profit. Nicholas was fully aware that this visit will cost him a small fortune, but he didn't mind. His grin turned into a smirk. Not one bit.

"Mr Riverson." He addressed the otter and the manager immediately turned to him, as if he had wheels under his soles.

"Yes, sir?"

Nick leaned back on the couch, placing a leg over his knee and pulled out his phone. "It appears we will spend some time here. Given the hour, I am sure that Judy will want to eat something soon. Therefore," he continued, not even looking up from his phone, "I ask you to prepare a quality carrot salad for her and it is to be ready within 20 minutes."

"Sir-"

"As for me, any kind of salad will do. Also, I'd like a cup of tea right now. No sugar, with ginger."

The otter's jaw moved in an up and down motion for a couple of seconds before he could get the words out. "Sir, I'm afraid we don't-"

Nick's paw went into the inner pocket of the fox's jacket and a moment later returned with a black, rectangular object. He placed it on the tea table by the couch.

"...we don-" Mr Riverson's voice got trapped in his throat when he recognized the object before him. It was a credit card, completely black and laced with a golden edge at the top and bottom.

The otter swallowed.

Working in retail, he has learned to recognize various types of credit cards. It allowed him to gauge the financial potential of the customers based on the tier of the cards they had on them. The one before him, he'd never seen before, at least not personally. However, he heard about it enough to feel that the collar of his shirt suddenly tighten.

The card that was on the very top of the banking hierarchy. One that you couldn't just pick from a list when you opened an account. This card was offered by the Zootopia Noble Bank to very few, carefully selected clients. And money was not the only criterium in the selection process. One had to be someone with a reputation and high standing in society.

In return, a client received a card that was meant to tell the world of the wealth of its owner. The were many tales told about the benefits that it guaranteed. VIP tickets for Gazelle's concert ten minutes before the event? Of course. A private jet to fly to any location at any desired time? Not a problem.

Mr Riverson stared at the card that told him that if its owner wished to, he could buy all the dresses, the store and all the staff… at a snap of the fox's fingers.

"Yes, sir!" He bent down in a bow. "I will see to it at once!"

.

.

Ten minutes later, a portion of the finest carrot salad appeared before Nick, along with a salad for him. His serving, very thoughtfully, had tuna in it. He appraised the efforts of the store's manager while sipping the tea he had ordered.

"Very good." Nicholas gave his judgment. Then he placed down the tea cup and headed off to the dressing room to verify if Judy was receiving proper service from the staff, as well as deliver the salad he ordered for her. As the fox approached the dressing rooms, he noticed that the door to the room was left partially open. Huffing at this, Nicholas got closer, ready to confront the staff about such unprofessional behavior.

When he was close enough to see inside the dressing room his jaw dropped.

Through the unclosed door Nicholas saw his bunny clad in _white._

The fox froze completely, body and mind, as he stared at his girlfriend wearing a pure white dress. She also had a pair of matching, fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. One of the female staff members next to her was holding a thin veil of the same color.

For a long while his face was unable to express anything but sheer bewilderment at this sight. He had no words in him when she twirled left and right in front of a large mirror, a shy smile present on her face.

His thoughts eventually came back online and he withdrew to the couch. On his way there, Nicholas passed the salad to one of the staff members and mumbled an absent minded instruction to deliver it to Judy. In the meantime, he diagnosed that his heart was split in two regarding what he has just observed. On one paw, he felt slightly lightheaded and exhilarated by that sight. On the other, he felt a sting of the painful past, supplying him with a mental picture of a different female in such a dress, many years before. He reached the couch on shaky legs and dropped on it, knowing that he couldn't stand any longer.

If he were a smoker, this is when he would light up a cigarette. If he were a drinker, he'd pour himself a large whisky. Deprived of such means, Nick could only support his forehead on a paw and rub it in thought. And there were many questions he had to process.

Why was she wearing a… _wedding_ dress?

Why did she have to look so darn _cute_?

Why was she wearing a _wedding_ dress?

Was it just for fun?

Why was she wearing a _wedding_ dress?

Why was part of him happy about it?

Why was she wearing a _wedding_ dress?

Why was part of him anxious about it?

 _Why was she wearing a wedding dress_?

The number of things he asked himself was bearing heavily on his mind and heart. It all combined into one, complicated knot that was forcing him to think about his relationship with Judy on a level far deeper than what they have shared so far.

"Nick?"

The fox didn't respond at first. It took him few more seconds to slowly raise his head and look up.

Judy was back in her casual clothes and looking at him with care. How long had it been since he sat down on the couch?

"Hey, what's wrong? You look troubled." She reached out to caress his cheek with a paw.

He had no idea how it worked and didn't need to know. All that mattered was the fact that she had a magic touch that dispersed all worries and troubles and turned them into pleasant warmth. Nicholas placed his paw on top of hers and leaned to her touch.

"Just overthinking something a bit…" He replied with a small smile.

The doe shook her head. "Did anyone ever tell you to loosen up a bit?"

"My mother, every time she sees me."

"Have you considered she might be right?"

"Not really." His smile widened.

Judy leaned forward to place a quick peck on his forehead. "And if I will tell you that?"

"Are you asking if I would disobey my girlfriend?"

"Would you?" Her own smile turned into a smirk.

"Of course. If she would tell me to kiss another." He used his free paw to pull her closer to him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

"Are you certain?" He moved his muzzle near her mouth

"Yes, yes I am." She placed her other paw on his shoulder and pulled the fox even closer.

"Good."

Their lips met in a kiss.

Which was shorter than Judy would've expected. When her boyfriend gently pulled away, she couldn't help but look at him with a raised eyebrow. It was the second time today when he stopped a kiss.

"Let's deal with the formal part of our visit first, hm?" He nodded his head to the side to point at the otter manager and the store's staff.

Judy blushed, still not too comfortable with such public displays as they were currently indulged in. Hugging and kissing in the open was fine, but she still felt a bit uneasy, knowing that mammals were actually watching them.

Nicholas stood up from the couch and that's when he noticed a new face among the gathered crowd. Mr. Riverson noticed the fox's gaze and stepped forward, pulling a young opossum with him to the front. The youngster was staring at his own feet.

"Mr. Wilde," the otter began respectfully, "this here young mammal would like to offer his most sincere apology over the shameful incident with your lady."

"I- I am very sorry for what I said earlier." He mumbled with his head hung low.

In that moment Judy noticed how the fur on the back of Nick's neck bristled. She was no expert on foxes, but knew this particular one well enough to be aware that this was a sign of agitation. Therefore, she decided to step in and defuse the possible firestorm.

"Clarence, right?" She addressed the opossum, while standing next to nick and holding his arm. "I am just glad that we were able to clear up this little misunderstanding."

Nicholas frowned at his bunny and opened his mouth.

"What's important is that we learn from our mistakes, so that we can be even better at what we do, right?" She shot her boyfriend a broad smile.

He had no chance against it and was instantly defeated. With a little sigh, Nicholas looked at the pressured youngster. "My girlfriend's reasoning is heartwarming and perfectly logical, therefore there is nothing else I could add to it. Maybe just for you to learn from this experience and not be so quick to judge others."

Judy rubbed her paw up and down his arm in a silent praise of his words.

With this issue out of the way, all that was left was to pay for the shopping. The bunny was feeling slightly guilty about the number of clothes she picked, even with Nick brushing off the topic of money so many times already. The manager swiftly presented the complete bill to the vulpine attorney and Judy managed to catch a peek, which caused her to pale under her fur when she saw the total price. However, the fox only showed a smirk and paid without batting an eye. It was far more than what her dress for their first date has cost, yet Nicholas didn't seem to mind. It reminded her of what Michael said about his father's finances. She didn't even try to imagine his savings, if shopping like this didn't impress him in the slightest.

.

.

The evening came quickly and both Nicholas and Judy busied themselves with getting ready for the event. The fox went with a classic, black tuxedo and a bow tie. In that aspect, he considered himself to be lucky to be a male. There were only so many options for a male to dress formally, unlike females, who had hundreds, if not thousands of possible combinations to choose from.

His ears flickered slightly at the sound of the bedroom door opening and he turned his head in that direction. Judy's head was poking into the room and she was wearing a rather nervous smile.

"Um, I think I'm ready..." She said without confidence.

"What's wrong?" He asked while making the last corrections to the sleeves of his shirt.

"Ah, to be honest, I initially thought that this was a good choice, but now I'm not so sure." The doe explained, still keeping the rest of her body from his sight.

Nicholas showed her a smile. "Well, if I am to judge, I would still need to see it first." He raised his brows to show that he's expecting a proper reply.

Judy's fingers squeezed the door. "Okay…" She stepped out of the bedroom and stood before her boyfriend with paws folded modestly in front of her.

He watched her, but didn't say anything.

Judy had chosen a black, trumpet evening dress with a v-neck front. Though, she was a bit worried if it wasn't too bold, especially given the occasion. The doe slowly ran a paw down the front cut, which revealed more of her white, chest fur than she has ever shown. Still, she liked how the bottom layer of the dress, which was pure white and plain, without decorations of any sort, matched quite well with her fur. To balance the light color, the top layer consisted of a black, embroidered ivy pattern.

"Well?" She inquired of him and slowly spun around, giving Nick a view of her grey furred back, as the dress had a cut down almost to the base of her tail.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked nervously.

With no response from him, Judy turned to the still silent fox. His mouth was partially open, but his face didn't express anything specific. She couldn't decide whether he was shocked and silent in a positive or a negative way.

"Nick?" At this point Judy started to feel slight anxiety and corrected one of the shoulder straps.

The fox finally moved, taking slow steps towards her. Then he circled around her in that same pace, still not saying a word. The doe didn't move from her spot, only followed him with her eyes. She saw him taking in her form while walking around. His gaze was heating her up internally, when she thought that Nick was looking at her so intensely. That and the fact that the dress was doing a fine job in hugging her thin, athletic waist and hips. In a way, she felt almost exposed before his eyes.

He made a full circle and stood in front of her again. Then he reached out and very gently took her paw in his fingers and leaned down. In the next moment, she felt his lips brushing the fur on top of her paw.

What followed made her already fast heart rate skyrocket.

Nicholas remained in a bow, but raised his head to look directly at her.

"You are so beautiful." He said in a quiet voice.

No smiles, smirks or quirked brows.

Just those words and his emerald eyes staring deeply into hers. Judy swallowed. She had heard about butterflies in one's stomach before, but…no one ever mentioned that there would be an entire swarm of them.

"You- You really think so?" She managed to mumble with a heavy blush on her face.

In response, Nicholas slowly got down on one knee before the young doe, keeping eye contact with her. Then he reached out to place a paw on her head and moved it down, in a delicate motion,brushing one of her ears in the process.

"I do."

Both his words and touch sent a shiver down her spine and all the butterflies fluttered vigorously.

The fox shook his head and rose to his feet. "If this goes on, I will have to reconsider my dress buying policy. Otherwise, with how lovely you look, this might become a health issue for me." He showed her half a smirk, which she felt was as if he told a joke to which only he understood the punchline.

"Are you implying I'm a bad influence?" She huffed at him playfully, placing paws on her hips, slightly shifting them to the side.

Nicholas leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "In more ways than one." He murmured into the fur of her head, causing the doe's ears to twitch. And before she could relish the feeling of the tip of his muzzle resting on her head, the fox pulled away. "However, I must ask if you are truly ready, as we must go if we are to make it to the main event."

Judy smiled at her boyfriend, while making a mental note to ask him later about the ways she influences him. "Yes, I'm ready."

Nicholas replied with a smile and offered his arm. "Then shall we be on our way?"


End file.
